The Hetalia Wallflower
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Gilbert, Feliciano, Francis and Roderich have been set a challenge; turn the land ladies nephew  Matthew Williams  into a young gentle man and they can live in the boarding houe rent free until they graduate. How hard can it be? BETTER SUMARY INSIDE!
1. Project: introductions

**Shinigami-cat: **Hi everyone! (_Waves spastically_) So this is just another story made by ME! It's a cross between Hetalia and the Wallflower. Check it out. It's a good manga. So you know the drill... I OWN NOTHING

**Summary:**

**Four unbelievably handsome friends have been given the ultimate challenge; turn the land ladies nephew into a young gentle man and they can live in the land ladies mansion rent free for the rest of their schooling lives. How hard can it be? Enter Matthew Williams, the horror movie loving, agoraphobic, frizzy haired, fashion illiterate teen that gets violent nose bleeds and faints spontaneously whenever he sees anyone hot. Those guys are screwed! Multiple pairings. Rating may change.**

**Warnings:**

**Bad language, violence, hell of a lot of gore, mature themes and possible yaoi. Oh and Matthew is very different... He's like on hockey mode all the time...**

**The Hetalia Wallflower**

**Project: introductions**

Matthew's heart was pounding, his hands were sweating, he wanted to run for his life but he was too afraid. He had finally gotten the courage to ask the hottest guy in school to meet him behind the gym. He was going to confess his feelings right there and then to him. Matthew cleared his throat and brushed some of his soft blond hair out of his eyes.

"You see..." Began Matthew. "I like you... I've liked you ever since middle school... No I don't like you... I mean I like you... but what I mean is... I... I love you."

A dark blush covered Matthew's face. He waited for a response. Anything. It seemed like an eternity. Finally the other boy spoke.

"I hate ugly boys."

**XoXoXo two years later oXoXoX**

"...So please take care of my nephew." Read Roderich in disbelief. "Is she serious? If we can turn her nephew into a young gentle man who fits this mansion we get to live here rent free until we graduate?"

He turned to his three other house mates who were just as amazed as he was. A few years ago the land ladies husband died and ever since she was looking for a new man while at the same time running a boarding house. At the moment there were only four people living there;

Roderich Edelstein. The son of a very wealthy family. He is sophisticated, loves music, seems very up himself but he cares for his friends. The house brains.

Francis Bonnefoy. His family owns many popular hotel's all over the world. He will sleep with any one and anything that has two legs and a heartbeat. Regardless of gender, age (_But not anyone over 65_), or marital status (_He's broken up more than a few marriages_). But he is good natured and is very loyal to his friends. His motto is; bros before hoes. The house man whore.

Feliciano Vargas. He lived with his twin brother and Grandfather who owned a mildly successful Italian restaurant. He's well natured and loves pasta. He's a bit of an air head and a coward but he does his best to help whenever he can. The house cutie.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's strong, out spoken and awesome. He's a bit poor so he worries about money but hates working. But he does get violent occasionally. He's loyal to his friends and would do pretty much anything to help his friends. The house bad boy.

Suddenly Gilbert jumped up into the air and fist pumped. "RENT FREE YES! When the land lady left the house I was ready to kill her but now..."

Francis chuckled. "Canada hu? I've heard that there are lots of cute boys and girls from there."

"You can't hit on the land ladies nephew." Said Roderich bluntly.

Feliciano jumped up and down like a little kid "Ve! His parents live in Belgium! They can send us chocolates and sweets!"

Francis laughed. "Food is always on your mind isn't it Feli?"

"Matthew Williams..." Mused Roderich. "His name has a nice ring to it."

"Well he's around are age." Said Gilbert. "I wonder if he can cook and clean like the land lady."

Suddenly Feliciano screamed and fell out of his chair and began to cry. Roderich rushed to his side. "Feli what's wrong?"

"Ve? Can't you see it?" He yelped as he pointed to the door. Everyone looked towards the door and screamed. Standing there was a ghost. Its dark aura was enough to creep anyone out.

"OMFG!" They screamed. "IT'S A GHOST!"

"Wait a second." Said Roderich. "Ghosts don't exist... oh no... are you... Matthew?"

The not a ghost nodded. The other boys gasped in shock and took a long hard look at Matthew Williams; his thick greasy blond hair clung to his face covering his eyes and looked like it hadn't been washed in days, his red hoodie was all stretched out and had a weird black stain on the front, the hem of his sweat pants was coming apart and frayed and his shoes were a sick green canvas colour. This was Matthew Williams. The key to their free rent.

"_Damn you Auntie_" Thought Matthew. "_I knew you said my house mates would be boys but you didn't say they were going to be handsome._" Even though Matthew's hair obscured his vision he could still tell that the four boys in front of him were hot. "_I can't be around these creatures of the light! If I'm around them longer than three seconds I'll melt!_"

Gilbert smirked and stood up (_He had fallen on his ass when he thought Matthew was a ghost_). "You should cut your fringe." He said. "They're too long. I'm amazed you can still see."

Matthew tilted his head up to look at Gilbert. Suddenly a light bulb exploded causing Feliciano to scream. "Shut up." Growled Matthew. "I like it like this. Don't tell me what to do." He turned picked up his bag and a box of his stuff. "I'll find my own room." He turned and walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?" Roared Gilbert.

"Calm down Gilbert." Said Roderich.

"He's so scary!" Sobbed Feliciano.

Francis sighed. "I thought all teens had a little sence of style..."

**XoXoXo in Matthew's room oXoXoX**

Matthew emptied his stuff onto his bed and huffed. "I can't believe he said that! Cut my fringe? If I did that the world would be able to see my face... and I'd be hit with direct sunlight!"

He opened up a box pulled out a stuffed polar bear; its fur was clumped and matted, there was a huge black line spray painted across its chest, there were thick plastic claws stitched into its paws and it only had one of its original eyes, the other was a cat's eye. He smiled and hugged the bear.

"I hate it Kuma." He said. "I'd rather live without even trying to look good. Other people can worry about that. Besides living in the darkness is much more fun." He held Kuma in one hand and rummaged through the box with the other. He pulled out two DVD's and grinned. "What to watch... The remake of Nightmare on Elm Street or Resident Evil?"

**XoXoXo in a café oXoXoX**

Gilbert leaned against the booth and sighed. He and the others ran out of the house as soon as Matthew had gone off to his room. "What are we doing to do?" He asked.

Francis sighed and looked over the menu. "I don't know. I feel like I'm going to be sick every time I see an ugly person."

Feliciano nudged the salt shaker with his finger. "Ve... I can't handle horror movies... Matthew is like a horror movie come it life!"

"He doesn't seem like a bad person." Said Roderich. "Just a little strange."

"I hate putting on a fake smile and pretending that I like someone." Said Gilbert. He shivered. "And when I think I'm going to have to do that around him..."

"Just give it a try!" They yelled at Gilbert.

"Um... excuse me." Said a waitress. She was blushing and wearing a maids dress. "Can I take you order?"

They all looked up at her and sighed. "All we want..." They said. "Is a regular boy."

Suddenly the café filled with girls squealing and screaming. They were FANGIRLS! They had their cameras out and started taking pictures and talking about uke's and seme's and what kind of guy would go well with the other. While that drama was going on the boys managed to sneak out and headed back to the house.

**XoXoXo back in Matthew's room oXoXoX**

Matthew had finished putting the final touches to his room; black curtains to block out the sun, a shelf full of jars containing preserved animal and body parts, his DVD collection of horror was setup next to the TV, he had a pile of gory novels and analyses of serial killers next to his bed and he had three chairs to sit his 'friends' Kumajiro (_The freaky polar bear_), John (_an anatomical doll_) and Sally (_A human skull_).

At the moment he was holding Kumajiro and sighed. "Hey Kuma what should I do? I know its lunch time and I should make something to eat but if I go out there..." The image of himself in a formal outfit while the other boys were in royal robes danced in his head. "DAMN IT! Asking me to live with these creatures of the light is like asking a vampire to sleep out in the sun!"

A sudden knock at the door made Matthew jump. He slowly got up and walked over to the door. He opened it up. Standing outside were Francis, Roderich and Feliciano. They had smiles on their faces and held out food to him.

"Hi Matthew." Said Feliciano as he held out a small tub of honey comb ice cream.

"We got take out." Said Roderich. He held up a plastic bag containing a subway sandwich.

"You must be hungry." Said Francis. He was holding a can of lemonade.

Matthew blinked a couple of times and closed the door. "... We'll just leave it here then..." Said Roderich. They left the stuff at Matthew's door and walked back into the lounge room where Gilbert was. Feliciano burst into tears.

"That was so scary!" He sobbed.

Francis held his stomach. "I feel like I'm going to be sick!"

Roderich frowned. "Don't over exaggerate... Gilbert go ask him to make dinner."

Gilbert pouted. "No way! Feliciano can make dinner... or Francis."

Francis shook his head. "I can't even think about food at the moment..." Feliciano just continued to cry. There was no way he could cook in his fragile state.

"Fine." Growled Gilbert. "I'll ask him after my shower..."

Back in Matthew's room he had taken the food they left for him and was eating it while watching Friday the 13th. "Damn those creatures of the light..." He muttered. "They might want me to make dinner for them... Oh man I hope not. I don't wanna go out there."

He sighed and took another bite of his meatball sub. He would have preferred chicken. Suddenly the door creaked open. Matthew turned his head and gasped. His dark sanctuary was being invaded by light.

A small gust of wind blew through the door lifting Matthew's fringe to revile Gilbert. No not just Gilbert... Gilbert wearing nothing more than tight skinny jeans leaving his sexy albino chest uncovered and his face oh his face! Sexy red eyes burned through his silver hair causing Matthew to shiver.

"Hey Matthew." Said Gilbert.

Matthew's mouth hung open and he did the only thing he could do. He screamed. "AHHHHHH! GO AWAY! DON'T COME IN HERE! GET OUT!"

"Wait what?" Asked Gilbert. Suddenly Francis, Roderich and Feliciano appeared by Gilbert's side.

"What did you do?" Asked Roderich.

"Did you hit him?" Asked Feliciano.

"Did you make a move on him?" Asked Francis.

Gilbert could stand a lot of things, but one thing he hated was when people yelled at him for no reason. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'M ONLY BEING NICE TO YOU SO I CAN GET FREE RENT! OTHERWISE, WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR EVEN GO INTO YOUR CREEPY ROOM?"

"Creepy room?" Questioned Feliciano and Francis. The finally took their eyes of Matthew and looked around the room. They screamed. "AHHHH! HE'S JUST AS SCARY AS HE LOOKS!"

Roderich ignored them and turned his attention to Matthew. "Hey Matthew... do you hate guys?" He asked. "Did something bad happen to you or something? Gilbert was half naked."

"I just got out of the shower." Growled Gilbert.

"Oh if that's the case we'll be more careful." Said Feliciano.

"We don't want to scare you." Said Francis.

"NO!" Yelled Matthew. "Nothing like that happened. Now get out!"

...

"Fine." Huffed Gilbert as he walked out.

"Do you really hate us that much?" Asked Feliciano as he closed the door.

When Matthew was alone he raced over to the tissue box and stuffed his nostrils with tissues to stop the blood. "Damn it!" He growled. "How can I live with people who are so hot?" He looked over to the TV and sighed. "What would you do Jason if they too away your chainsaw and hockey mask and forced you to live with Cleopatra or Queen Elizabeth and made you live in a palace?" Matthew sighed and collapsed unconscious.

**XoXoXo several hours later oXoXoX**

Matthew awoke from his sudden fainting spell and shook his head. He couldn't stay here anymore. Not with those creatures of light. He had made up his mind. "I'll run away."

He opened the curtain, thankfully it was night and he lived on the first floor. He opened the window and took one last look at his friends. "Goodbye Kuma, John, Sally. I'm going to find a place that suits me better... like subway or a sewer..." He jumped out the window and quickly ran.

He didn't realise that someone could have been looking out their window... watching them run away... and decide to bring them back...

**XoXoXo one hour later in a park oXoXoX**

Matthew sat on the swing and sighed. "I guess I could camp out here tonight... The subway was more crowded than I thought... and I couldn't open the manhole to get into the sewer... and I have no money..."

"Hey there cutie!" Called a voice. "We haven't been able to pick up any little hoties tonight! Wanna talk to us?"

'_FUCK_' thought Matthew. '_I've never been hit on in my life! Why today?_' He slowly turned around causing the men to scream when the saw him.

"IT'S A GHOST!"

While they were screaming Matthew took the opportunity to run for his life. Out of the park and onto the street. '_Why?_' He thought. '_Why can't they just leave me alone?_' He tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Aww, poor thing." Said someone in the crowd. "Go help him."

"No way." Said another voice. "I'd help him if he was cute but..."

Matthew sighed. '_I wish I could just melt away into the darkness._'

Suddenly Matthew felt something hit his head. He looked up to see Gilbert. "Don't run away." He said. "Over something stupid I said."

Matthew sighed. "If you mean the rent I don't care."

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him to his feet. "You shouldn't be alone at night... hey... I just realized... your hair looks like a birds nest... I'm going to call you Birdie from now on. Let's go home."

As Gilbert pulled Matthew through the crowd people gave them weird looks and whispered things. Gilbert just gave them the evil eye and kept walking. He didn't let Matthew's hand go the whole way home.

'_I'm going to melt if he doesn't let my hand go!_'

"Hey Birdie... don't tell the others I went looking for you... who knows what they might say..."

**XoXoXo back home oXoXoX**

Matthew was back in his room. He was looking his hand and sighed in relief. "Thank god I didn't melt..."

The sound of a plate braking made Matthew snap out of looking at his hand. He walked out of his room and casually looked into the kitchen to see Gilbert wearing a frilly apron attempting to cook while Roderich, Feliciano and Francis watched.

"Can you really cook Gilbert?" Asked Roderich.

"Ve I would cook if we had ingredients to make pasta or pizza... let's order take away."

"We're too poor." Said Francis. "Let's call some girls."

"No." Said Roderich.

"Shut up!" Snapped Gilbert. "I said I would cook so I'm cooking! AHHHH!" Gilbert cut his hand again.

Feliciano pouted. "Well we didn't know if Matthew could cook so it might have been like this anyway."

"Don't remind me of him Feliciano." Growled Roderich. "We should never have counted on the guy. I'll pay the rent myself!"

"All he ever says..." Said Francis. "Is 'go away' and 'don't come in here' or 'get out'."

Matthew sighed. "_Well... I guess those creatures of the light were nice to me... they got me lunch when they didn't have to... and they asked if something was wrong... and they said they would be more careful around me... and Gilbert looked for me when I ran away..._" He sighed and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as he did they all screamed and huddled in a corner. "What did he come out here for?" Asked Feliciano with tear in his eyes.

Matthew picked up a knife. "Sit down." He growled.

"His weapon?" Asked Francis.

"Who... who's he going to kill first?" Quivered Feliciano.

"He'll go after Gilbert first." Said Roderich.

"Huh?"

Matthew grabbed a chunk of thawed out meat and hacked away while giggling maniacally. This only caused the other guys to scream and run out of the room. They looked around the corner into the kitchen. "... Is he cooking?" Asked Francis.

"Seems like it..." Said Roderich.

Matthew was cooking the meat in a pan while cooking rice in the rice cooker and was chopping up vegetables. In less than an hour there were four bowls of fried rice on the table. The boys looked at the food cautiously and took a bite. They all started crying.

"This is so good!" Cried Francis. He didn't usually eat Chinese food so it tasted really good to him.

"Ve! Kill me now so I die with the taste of this in my mouth!" Cried Feliciano in pure bliss.

"He's better than the land lady." Said Roderich as he dabbed away his tears of joy.

"All the land lady could cook was hamburgers, cakes and chicken soup!" Said Gilbert. Matthew put some bandages next to Gilbert. This caused everyone to stop eating and look at Matthew.

"I... I'm sorry about what happened earlier..." He said. "Well... goodbye..."

"Wait!" Said Francis. "I think he's kind of cute. He can cook and that little apology was just too sweet... Show me your face sweetie!"

Matthew jumped back. "NO! Please don't make me!"

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arm and smiled sadistically. He held a hair elastic in one hand. "You screamed when you saw my face. It's only fair that you show me yours." Gilbert pinned Matthew down to the floor of the kitchen. "SHOW ME YOUR FACE! I'LL DECIDE IF YOU'RE UGLY!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Matthew as he swung his arms and legs around in an attempt to knock Gilbert off him. "STOP, STOP PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Gilbert. "STOP STRUGGLING!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Francis smirked. "This sounds kind of naughty."

"I haven't even seen my own face in two years!" Cried Matthew. His hand swung out and hit the shelf, knocking a bag of flour onto his head.

"... Sorry..." Said Gilbert as he got of Matthew. Matthew coughed and spluttered. The boys gasped at Matthew's face. He looked quite pretty for a boy. "How lame... He looks normal." Said Gilbert.

"THEY SAW IT!" Screamed Matthew as he rubbed the flour of his face. "THEY SAW MY FACE!"

"Ve... It's not that ba-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" screamed Matthew as he looked up at them. They were so blindingly beautiful; Francis with his wavy hair, Feliciano with his puppy dog eyes, Roderich with his high class sophisticated look and Gilbert just looking so drop dead sexy.

Without the flour on his face the boys were able to see what Matthew's face really looked like; puffy eyes, dark bags under his eyes, pimples on his cheeks and forehead, a slight unibrow and chapped lips. The screamed at each other and ran for their lives.

"He really is scary!" Cried Feliciano.

"The magic of flour..." Marvelled Roderich.

"Just when I got all excited..." Pouted Francis.

"I thought he'd look way uglier." Said Gilbert.

Meanwhile Matthew locked himself in his room. "Oh no! I'm losing blood! What am I going to do?" There was only one thing Matthew could do. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses, a curtain and a surgical mask. He wouldn't lose to those creatures of the light so easily.

The phone rang in the lounge room and Francis answered. "Hello? OH LAND LADY! Don't worry. He's already turning into a fine young man. Just leave it to us!" He hung up the phone. Everyone else looked at him in disbelief.

"Why would you tell her that?" Cried Roderich.

Suddenly Matthew morphed into the lounge room to get into the kitchen. They were shocked at what he was wearing. "He's ever weirder than he was before!" Cried Feliciano.

"He's not just ungentlemanly, he's in human!" Stated Francis.

"There's no way we can turn that into a gentle man!" Cried Roderich.

"Rent..." Said Gilbert. "We've got to do it! Even if it's scary! Let's make it happen!"

**To be continued... maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay people this is the end of the first chapter... It'll get better from here...


	2. Project: hair cut

**Shinigami-cat: **So... next chapter... yay. So anyway there are a couple of side characters that appear sometimes so I have to get my friends to fill those parts. If you want to feature in this story go ahead and ask. There will be more info about what to do at the bottom after the story... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: hair cut**

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Matthew. "NOOOOOO! LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Roderich and Francis held his arms down while Feliciano was attempting to apply some concealer to Matthew's face. "Ve, but you can't go to school like that." Said Feliciano.

"Your cloths are okay." Said Francis. "But we need to work on your face! If we trim your eyebrows and put on a bit if concealer it won't look so bad."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Matthew. "IT'S ITCHY! IT MAKES MY FACE BURN AND BRAKE OUT IN HIVES!"

"Shut up and put on some make up!" Growled Francis.

"I'm going to brush away your hair okay Matthew?" Said Roderich. He brushed Matthew's fringe away to reveal his face. Three seconds later Matthew got a violent nose bleed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"MATTHEW!" Cried Feliciano. "Ve what's wrong with him?"

Gilbert sighed. "Just leave him alone. It doesn't matter what we say. He doesn't want to change."

"But what about the rent?" Asked Francis.

"We have to do something!" Cried Feliciano.

Roderich sighed. "We're going to be late for school."

"Fine..." Said Francis. "Where did Matthew go?"

While all the commotion was going on Matthew had regained consciousness and snuck back into his room to change his hoodie (_Because it was covered in blood thanks to Roderich_).

"I don't want to change." He growled. "I like being this way. I'm happy this way." He pulled on a black hoodie with a white maple leaf on it. "If I have to look at those creatures of the light again I'll melt... I'll go blind!"

**XoXoXo at school oXoXoX**

Francis, Feliciano, Gilbert and Roderich walked into school together. There were immediate squeals and shouts from all the girls and soon they began to whisper.

"OMG! All four of them came to school together!"

"No way!"

"I wish I could live with them for a day! That would be paradise!"

"I'd sneak into Francis's bed at night!"

"I'd take a siesta right next to Feliciano!"

"I'd spy on Roderich in the bath!"

"I'd put hand cuffs on Gilbert!"

"In my dreams! I can't even work up the courage to talk to Gilbert."

"Then trade places with me." Said Matthew.

"Did you say something?" Asked a girl.

"No." Said another girl.

Matthew shook his head and walked off to his homeroom. Hopefully no one would bother him and maybe he wouldn't be in any of the same classes as those creatures of the light. He sat at a desk up the back and waited for class to start.

Soon everyone was inside and the teacher came in. He called Matthew up the front and introduced him. "So this is Matthew Williams our new transfer student from Canada. Please make him feel welcome." Some of the students began to whisper.

"Is that even a real person?"

"He's so scary."

"No wonder he transferred. He's such a freak."

**XoXoXo later that day in the science store room oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed contently as he held a preserved frog in a jar. The science store room was pitch black and full of the things he loved; anatomical dolls, skeletons and preserved things in jars. It was just like his room.

"I like school." He said. "Not one of those creatures is in my class, I can come in here during lunch, the library has lots of the scary books I like and the best thing is that everyone leaves me alone!"

He put down the frog and took a bite of cookie and sighed. It was so perfect. School was his one escape from the others. Just thinking about them made him shudder.

**XoXoXo after school oXoXoX**

"Did you hear the rumours going around?" Asked Francis. "Apparently there was a ghost in the science store room."

"Ve. I heard it was in the library." Said Feliciano.

Gilbert laughed. "I bet they just saw Matthew. Remember we thought he was a ghost when we first saw him."

"True." Said Roderich. Matthew walked past them with his usual dark aura hanging around. "Oh Matthew I got you something." He passed Matthew a bottle of lotion. "It's for sensitive skin." He explained. "It'll make the itching go away. Then we can cut your fringe."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Matthew as he ran for his life.

"Damn he ran away." Grumbled Roderich.

"He doesn't even realize he's the reason everyone at school's convinced that there's a ghost around." Said Francis. "He's so clueless."

"Then just leave him alone." Said Gilbert. "Seriously you guys are so annoying sometimes."

While they were talking Matthew was in his room rubbing some of the lotion on his face. '_Why won't they just leave me alone?_' He thought. '_Though I am grateful for the lotion. But the only reason I'm itchy was because they put make up on me... Maybe I was a little itchy before too._'

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

"Turn this way and lift your fringe!" Said a boy.

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm slasher360." Said the boy. He was about average height had blazing blue eyes and flaming red hair. "I'm from the school newspaper. What do you think about the Matthew Williams derby?"

"The Matthew Williams what?" Asked Matthew.

"You see..." Said slasher360. "We've all decided that you're the person responsible for these strange phenomenon's that are happening around the school."

"Strange phenomenon?"

"That's right! So a bunch of guys contributed $50 and we ended up with quite a sum. I call it... THE MATTHEW WILLIAMS DERBY!" Stated slasher360. "Get a clear picture of his face and win $1,000. In other words the first person to get a picture of your face..."

"Hey it's Matthew!" Called a guy with a camera.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Matthew as he ran for his life.

He spent the rest of the day hiding '_Why? What did I do? I just want to live alone by myself!_'

During the middle of lunch Feliciano, Gilbert Francis and Roderich found Matthew hiding on the roof. "Why don't you just cut your hair?" Asked Feliciano.

"NO!" Screamed Matthew. This caused Feliciano to tear up and cry.

"At least tell us why you won't cut your fringe." Said Francis.

"No." Said Matthew.

"Tell me." Said Gilbert.

"No." Said Matthew.

"Tell me." Said Gilbert.

"No." Said Matthew.

"FUCKING TELL ME YOU PRICK!" Yelled Gilbert.

"NO MEANS NO DIP SHIT!" Yelled Matthew. "Besides you wouldn't understand..."

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's fringe and held a pair of scissors to it. "5... 4... 3..."

"I SAID YOU WOLDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Shrieked Matthew.

"2... 1..."

"FINE... I'll tell you..." Matthew sighed in defeat. "Two years ago... This guy I really liked called my ugly."

"And?" Asked Roderich.

"..."

"THAT'S IT?" Yelled Gilbert.

"That's really stupid." Said Feliciano.

"That's really dumb." Said Roderich.

"Are you stupid?" Asked Francis.

"That's why I said you wouldn't understand!" Cried Matthew. "Before I would go on diets, worry about pimples and what I wore. Just like everyone else." He looked down at his feet. "... but then He said 'I hate ugly boys', so I figured if I was ugly anyway why should I bother. I was just wasting my time. I gave up worrying about my looks and decided to grow a fringe. I thought if my fringe was long I wouldn't have to compare myself to all the beautiful people in this world. And once I tried it... It was so much fun."

The boys just looked at Matthew with disbelief as he giggled and walked away from them. He was probably going to hide somewhere else in case the people in the derby found him.

"So he used to be normal." Said Francis. "If I'd known that I would have done him by now."

"I don't get it." Said Gilbert. "It was just one guy."

"But that just shows how much Matthew loved him!" Said Feliciano.

"I can't believe a guy would say that." Said Roderich.

"Only an ugly guy would call someone else ugly." Said Francis.

"Yeah!" Said Feliciano. "I bet he's an ugly loser who thinks he's really hot."

"You two are so mean." Said Roderich.

**XoXoXo five minutes before class oXoXoX**

"He's over there!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

A bunch of girls was watching the whole thing unfold. "The guys are really into that." Said one girl.

"$1,000 dose sound tempting." Said another girl. "But why are they so desperate to see his face?"

Matthew ran past them and tripped over. '_I fucking hate this... Why does this have to happen to me?_'

"There he is!" Yelled someone. Matthew swore and started to run again. He kept on running until he came to a fork in the road. He couldn't turn around because the people in the Matthew Williams derby were behind him. He couldn't turn left because his path was blocked by a group of girls and he couldn't turn right because Gilbert was standing there talking with Francis who was holding a large sheet of white fabric for some reason. Matthew was trapped.

Gilbert looked up at Matthew. Suddenly he grabbed the fabric from Francis wrapped it around Matthew and pulled him close to his chest. "FUCK OFF! Stop playing this stupid game! You'll better tell me who started this stupid derby because I'm going to kill him!"

Francis beamed. He was so proud of Gilbert. "Go take Matthew home." Gilbert nodded and picked up Matthew and took him out of there.

The girls just stood there in awe. "He's... He's hugging him..." Said a girl.

"He never even said hello to me!"

Suddenly all the girls shared one unanimous thought '_PREPARE TO DIE MATTHEW WILLIAMS!_'. The yaoi fangirls in the school had a similar thought but it was more like this '_WHO'S THE UKE?_'

**XoXoXo while Gilbert was carrying Matthew home oXoXoX**

Matthew was panicking in his head. '_I'm going to melt! No I am melting! But... why does it feel so comforting? He's slim but his arms are so strong... He's so big and warm..._'

Gilbert pressed his hand against Matthew's forehead. "Are you okay? You're soaked in sweat." Matthew screamed. Blood shot out his nose and he fainted. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL?"

Gilbert sighed and continued to walk home with Matthew in his arms. Later that night Matthew served up dinner to everyone. "I'm not going back to school." Said Matthew. "Not until the derby is over."

"NO!" Cried Feliciano. "You have to go back to school!"

"If you don't you'll become even more isolated from the world." Said Francis.

Roderich took a sip of tea. "You shouldn't worry about the derby anymore. Gilbert beat up all the organizers, they'll be in hospital for a week so you're safe."

"Gilbert's the toughest guy in school." Said Feliciano.

"Surprised that people haven't taken restraining orders out on him yet." Said Francis.

"Shut up." Said Gilbert.

"But... but... I can't!" Said Matthew.

"If you stay home..." Said Gilbert. "I'll cut your fringe off while you sleep."

"Shut up Gilbert." Snapped Roderich. "Look Matthew... if you're happy with the way you look we won't bother trying to change you."

"That's right." Said Feliciano. "Maybe we've been a little too hard on you about cutting you're fringe."

"Thank you." Said Matthew.

Gilbert sighed and picked up a pair of scissors. "But wouldn't life be easier if you cut your fringe?"

"Shut up Gilbert." Hissed Roderich.

"But come on Roddy." Said Gilbert. "Matthew can't live like that forever."

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. '_Why would life be easier if I cut my fringe? That's just ridiculous._'

**XoXoXo the next day at school oXoXoX**

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief. No one was chasing him or trying to take his photo again. Gilbert's message had gone across. It was nice. He calmly walked down the hall towards the science store room. His sanctuary away from home. He was about to open the door when someone called out to him.

"Hey Matthew?" Asked a girl so sweetly. "Could you please come with us for a bit?"

As Matthew was led away by the girls Gilbert happened to be looking out the window. "What the hell is Birdie doing with those weirdos?" He got up and stretched. "May as well go and see what's going on."

The girls led Matthew behind the gym and cornered him. And they started to verbally attack him. "You got all the boys chasing after you and you act totally stuck up!" Snapped one girl.

"Stop hiding your face on purpose so you stand out!" Snapped another.

"Wait... I stand out?" Asked Matthew in shock.

"Of course you do." Said some other girl. "Even though you're ugly." She pulled out a pair of scissors. "So we're going to make sure you don't stand out anymore. Grab him girls!"

Two girls grabbed Matthew's arms and held him tight. "Hurry up!" Cried one of them. "He's so scary!"

"Oi you guys want that $1,000 come out here now." Said a girl. Suddenly a group of boys jumped up with their cameras in hand. Ready to photo Matthew's face.

The truth of the matter was neither of them really needed to hold Matthew. His mind was in turmoil at what they had said to him. '_I stand out? I stand out? But I thought... I thought I didn't... I thought I didn't! How can this be? I stand out!_'

"What is this? A lynch mob? What the hell are you doing to Matthew?" Asked Gilbert. He had shown up just in time to see a girl about to cut Matthew's fringe.

"OMG!" Cried the girls in joy. "It's Gilbert!"

The girl with scissors in her hands ran to Gilbert's side and started waving her arms around. "You don't understand!" She cried. "Those guys who want the $1,000 made me to do it! Please believe me!" She was waving the scissors around so much she accidently cut Gilbert's face.

Everyone gasped. "What have you done?" They cried. "You should apologise by killing yourself!"

"It's no big deal." Muttered Gilbert.

While this was happening no one was paying attention to Matthew. He had fallen to the ground and was looking up at Gilbert's face. There was a definite red mark where he had been cut. He looked at the girl with the scissors and something inside the Canadian snapped.

He jumped up and delivered a flying kick to her face. He turned to the guys with their cameras and smiled sadistically. He grabbed them by the front of their shirt and beat the crap out of them. Then he beat the shit out of everyone else that happened to be there like it was nothing.

Gilbert stood there open mouthed. "That... is so cool."

Feliciano, Francis and Roderich suddenly appeared. They had seen Gilbert walk off down to the gym so they decided to follow. Feliciano gasped. "He's even stronger than Gilbert."

"That's a scary thought..." Said Francis.

Once everyone was beaten to a pulp and left in a pool of their own blood Matthew picked up the scissors that had been dropped during the fight and cut off his fringe.

"How' that?" He Asked. "Now I don't stand out anymore!" He dropped the scissors and pointed to the girls and the people after the $1,000. "You and you had better apologise to that creature of the light right now or I'll kick your ass again!"

"Creature of the light?" Questioned Gilbert.

"How human of you Matthew." Said Feliciano.

Matthew looked over at the four boys, got a violent nose bleed and fainted. "Not again..." Groaned Roderich.

Gilbert smiled and grabbed Matthew by the back of his hoodie. "Let's go home." So Feliciano, Francis and Roderich happily followed Gilbert who was still dragging Matthew.

"Wait!" Called a girl. "Why are all of you...?"

They all turned to the group of beaten girls and said. "We all live together."

"... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

**XoXoXo at the school gate oXoXoX**

Matthew regained consciousness and the reality of his situation finally sunk in. Matthew screamed and fell to the ground. He started to pull grass out of the ground and attempted to stick it on his head. "MY FRINGE! MY SHIELD! I CUT IT! I NEED A HAT! WHERE'S MY CURTAIN? I NEED MY SUNGLASSES!" He began to cry. "Two years... Two years... I've been hiding my face for two years... How am I going to live now...?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Like you did before idiot." Matthew looked up at him and sniffed. "Before you were kicking ass and looking so cool and now... how lame."

"That's right!" Cried Francis. "Look your skin has gotten so smooth and your acne is clearing up... but you still have bags under your eyes... At least I can look at you now without feeling sick."

"And when you brush your hair..." Said Roderich. "It looks so smooth and silky. Like fine strands of silk."

"And you have very pretty and really, really, really blood shot eyes. I'm not afraid to look at you anymore ve." Said Feliciano.

"And we promise..." They all said together. "We won't let anyone call you ugly ever again Matthew."

"And if someone dose..." Said Francis. "We'll just get Gilbert to beat them up."

"Hey!"

"Let Matthew's journey to turn into a young gentle man begin!" Cheered Feliciano happily. Everyone else cheered too. Suddenly Matthew spontaneously fainted.

"First we need to get him used to the mortal world..." Sighed Gilbert.

**To be continued... maybe**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay here's how you can be a guest in this fanfic;

**Your name will be your user name no exceptions.**

**You must include these three features: Eye colour, Hair colour, Height (short, average, tall)**

**Include a gender preference. E.g. Male, Female, Don't give a damn if I make an appearance as either.**

**You need to put these characters in order of your favourite: Italy, France, Austria, Prussia**

**If you do that you'll probably appear at least once in this (Don't hold your breath though other Hetalia characters will be filling in some rolls)**


	3. Project: colds

**Shinigami-cat: **Yay next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: colds**

It had been a tough week for the boys; running around trying to catch Matthew, making sure that nothing crazy happened around him and making sure he kept his creepy polar bear in his room. But Matthew wasn't having it any easier; he was running away from Gilbert and friends (_because they tried to get him to wear a button up shirt_), he thought if he brought Kuma out with him he would keep him safe from the creatures of the light, but they told him to keep Kuma in his room.

At the moment Matthew was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone and making lunch (_he was the only one who woke up early enough to do it and he alternated making dinner and lunch with Feliciano_). "I had that dream again..." He mumbled to himself. "The one where everything I love melts in the bright light... Now that my fringe has been cut I'm exposed to the light all the time..."

"Morning Matthew." Yawned Francis. Matthew turned around and got a violent nose bleed. Standing in front of him was Francis, Roderich, Feliciano and Gilbert. Even though they just got up they still looked sexy.

Matthew hit his head against a wall. '_WHEN WILL THAT BEAUTIFUL DARKNESS COME BACK TO ME? I CAN TAKE THIS MUCH LONGER!_'

While Matthew was being all depressed the others took the pancakes Matthew had made for their breakfast and began to eat. "By the way Matthew..." Said Roderich. "The upstairs bathroom's broken so we'll be using your one until its fixed okay?"

Francis laughed. "Gilbert didn't know and ended up taking a cold shower."

"SHUT UP FRENCHY!" Snapped Gilbert.

"Ve? Is Matthew even listening?" Asked Feliciano.

"I don't think so..." Said Roderich.

Matthew still had his head planted against the wall. "Darkness... fringe... creatures of the light... melting..."

Francis shrugged and picked up a pair of scissors. "Well it's pretty much time to go to school. Come here Matthew so I can even out your fringe."

Matthew snapped out of his trance. "NO! I'm not going to school until my fringe grows back frog face!"

"Shut up." Snapped Gilbert. He wasn't a morning person. He stood in front of Matthew and glared at him. "You're the one who cut it. Quit complaining."

Matthew's mouth went dry and he felt his stomach do flips. "... I'M GOING TO GET CHANGED!" He ran off into his bedroom and locked the door. Blood was starting to drip out his nose. "I'm going to melt... I have to do something!" He ran into his wardrobe and pulled out a black beanie. "Perfect."

**XoXoXo at school oXoXoX**

"OMG!" Squealed a violet eyed girl with red dreads. "It's them! See NekoAngel007? Oh smexy Gilbert drool!" The violet eyed girl grabbed the arm of girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes who was ogling Roderich.

"I know Roda Vanille Curtis!" Said NekoAngel007. "They look so hot!" She picked up a radio. "Are you getting pictures of them SilverMoonForever?"

"Yep." Said SilverMoonForever. She had light brown hair and yellowish green eyes and was sitting in a tree getting photos of the four hot guys. "Got lots of Gilbert."

"What about Roderich?"

"I don't care about him." She said as she snapped more pics of Gilbert. "He's nowhere near as sexy as Gilbert or Feliciano!"

"NO WAY!" Said Roda Vanille Curtis. "RODERICH IS WAY SEXIER THAN FELICIANO!"

While the girls were bickering they didn't notice the boys move away to revile Matthew. Everyone screamed and ducked for cover. Even with his fringe cut he still looked scary as hell.

"Are you trying to stand out again?" Gilbert hissed to Matthew. Matthew just snorted and kicked Gilbert in the shins. "OUCH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He grabbed Matthew by the front of the shirt. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"

"I can't believe you're threatening him." Said a female voice. "That's so mean."

"Eep!" Cried a group of girls. "It's Elizaveta! Clear the way she's coming through!"

Elizaveta was a very pretty young girl; long brown hair, a flower in that beautiful hair, sparkling green eyes, flawless skin and she was wearing a pretty summer dress. Matthew had to squint. '_AHHH She's so bright!_'

She walked up to Gilbert. "Where's Roderich?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I guess he went off to the bathroom or something. Want me to go find him?"

"What? He's not here? Damn..."

NekoAngel007 sighed. "We should leave..."

"Totally." Said SilverMoonForever. "Any girl would look ugly compared to her... any guy too."

Matthew sighed. '_I wish I could tell them..._'

"Hey Matthew?" Said Elizaveta. Matthew jumped and tried to stem the flow of blood that was starting to leak from his nose. "Damn! Are you okay?"

Matthew stuffed a tissue up his nose and averted his eyes. "I'm fine... I just get like that when I see anyone hot."

"How sweet you called me hot!" Said Elizaveta. "Anyway... I heard you live with Roderich."

"There are three other guys too."

"I don't care about them." She dead panned. "What's Roderich like?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know. He's to blindingly bright I can't even look at him."

Elizaveta sighed. "You're so lucky. You get to see Roderich's face every second of every minute of every hour of every day!"

"I thought I said I couldn't even look at him..." Suddenly a light bulb magically appeared above Matthew's head as he formed an idea. "Elizaveta! Change places with me! You would fit in so much better!"

Elizaveta gasped. "Really?"

"No way." Growled Gilbert. "Who knows what would happen if she came to live with us?"

"What?" Hissed Elizaveta. "All I want to do is peek in on Roderich in the shower! Sneak into his bed at night! And do a whole bunch of other stuff with Roderich!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" Yelled Gilbert. "Roddy's room is right next to mine!"

"I'll be quiet!" She promised. "You won't even hear me!"

"STOP TALKING LIKE A SLUTTY SKANK!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Matthew was stunned at the scene in front of him. '_Wow... She's talking to that creature light like it's nothing... They'd make such a good couple..._'

Meanwhile back in reality... "Didn't I see you talking to a gangster the other day?" Asked Elizaveta. "PILL PUSHER! GANGSTER! PIMP! STONER!"

"SHUT UP STUPID!" Yelled Gilbert. He turned and grabbed Matthew by the back of the shirt. "Let's go Birdie." As Gilbert dragged Matthew away Elizaveta waved goodbye to him.

**XoXoXo later that night oXoXoX**

Roderich opened Matthew's door with a bowel of pasta in his hands. Matthew was watching Repo the Genetic opera... the scene where a man is getting his guts ripped out. "Um... Feliciano made dinner..." He said as he put it on the floor. "Why don't you eat with us?"

"My nose bleeds make it impossible to eat." He said without taking his eyes off the TV. "I'll do the dishes when I've finished eating."

Roderich nodded and left Matthew's room. Matthew happily sucked up his pasta strand by strand while humming along to the song. "... It's a thankless job. But somebody's got to do it..."

When he had finished eating he went out of his room and washed the dishes. '_I wonder why I feel sick... It's not like I haven't eaten food while watching horror movies before... I mean I was able to eat hot dogs while watching that movie where that guy got his dick cut off and force fed to him... Maybe I should take a shower..._'

So that's what he did. He walked into the bathroom. Well it wasn't the actual bathroom. There was a small room just before the actual bathroom. So Matthew stripped down and opened the door to the bathroom. '_Hu? Why does it sound like the showers on...?_'

Matthew's eyes were met with the sight of Gilbert... butt naked getting out of the shower. Thick steam slightly obscured Gilbert's five meters but not really. Gilbert's red eyes locked with Matthew's lavender. There they were... both naked... in a hot steamy bathroom... They both screamed.

Meanwhile in the living room Roderich, Feliciano and Francis were freaking out. "WHO SCREAMED?" Yelled Feliciano.

"Gilbert hit Matthew!" Cried Francis.

"Where the hell did that scream come from?" Asked Roderich. There was a knock at the door. Hesitantly Roderich opened it and in ran a naked Gilbert. "What the hell Gilbert?"

Feliciano grabbed a towel and gave it to Gilbert who gladly took it. "Matthew... bathroom... He saw me... and I saw him..."

Francis smirked. "So you jumped out the window and did a nude run all the way to the front door... Isn't that about 500m?"

"I thought I told him we were going to use his bathroom." Said Roderich.

"Maybe he wasn't listening?" Suggested Feliciano.

Francis put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "So... What did you see? Does he have a hot body?"

"You're such a pervert." Said Gilbert.

Meanwhile back in the bathroom Matthew was drowning in a pool of blood that was flowing from his nose. "I saw it..." He said. "I've never seen another guys before... except for Alfred's... but we're brothers... and oh no... HE SAW ME! Him of all people... I bet he's thinking 'I look way better than he does!' Nobody should have to see that... nobody should..." Suddenly the image of Gilbert in all his nakedness flashed in front of his eyes. Suddenly Matthew's nose exploded in another wave of violent nose bleeds and he face planted.

'_I'm going to bleed to death... If I don't do something soon I'm going to go crazy! I have to get back to the darkness now!_'

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

Gilbert caught a cold. Roderich took the thermometer out of his mouth and sighed. "You have a really high fever."

Francis chuckled "That's what you get streaking on a chilly night while you're still dripping wet."

Feliciano began to cry. "Gilbert's gonna die! Gilbert's gonna die!"

"He's not going to die." Said Roderich. "Matthew you're gonna have to look after Gilbert today."

"No freaking way." Hissed Matthew. "I want to go to school today."

"What did you say you little..." Gilbert couldn't finish his sentence because he collapsed.

"Well that settles it." Said Francis. "Take good care of him Matthew."

"Make him something yummy." Said Feliciano.

"Don't be a pain in the ass Gilbert." Said Roderich.

They closed the door and left Gilbert and Matthew alone. '_NOOOOOO!_' Matthew thought as he hit his head against the wall. '_I'd rather go to school rather than stay here with this creature! I'll melt!_'

Matthew sighed and walked to Gilbert's room. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "Do... do you need anything?"

Gilbert coughed and rolled onto his side; his face was flushed, his eyes were half lidded, his silver hair stuck to his skin. Hot damn he looked sexy. "Mashed potatoes..." He said.

Matthew had to avert his eyes. '_Why the hell is he brighter that usual?_' He quickly went out into the kitchen and came back with mashed potatoes.

"Actually..." Said Gilbert. "I want orange juice." Matthew rolled his eyes and came back you orange juice.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"... I want ice cream."

Matthew came back with a carton of gelato. "We don't have ice cream. We just have gelato, but it has Feliciano's name on it."

"Don't care." Said Gilbert. "I want strawberries."

Matthew came back with box of strawberries. "They have Roderich's name on it."

"Don't care. I want beer." Said Gilbert. "... Clean my room." Matthew rolled his eyes and began to clean Gilbert's room. When he was done Gilbert sighed. "Actually... I want mashed potatoes."

Matthew walked out and came back with a tray of food. "Here are your mashed potatoes, orange juice, gelato, strawberries and beer. Now leave me alone."

"... I want soup."

Something in Matthew's mind snapped. '_I think I might strangle him._'

"Matthew? I'm sorry about yesterday." Said Gilbert. "I couldn't see anything because of the steam so don't worry."

Matthew screamed in frustration and ran out of the room. "I have to get out of here." He said as he ran. "I can't live here with him!" He opened the front door and almost ran into Elizaveta.

"Hi Matthew." She said. "Roderich asked me to bring over some strawberries as a get well present for Gilbert."

Tears poured down Matthew's face. "LIZ! TAKE CARE OF GILBERT FOR ME PLEASE!"

"No way." She said. "If it was Roderich I would. What to talk about something? You seem freaked." Matthew nodded and led Elizaveta out to the garden. They say next to the rose bushes and Matthew told Elizaveta his problem.

"So..." She said. "Gilbert is so blindingly bright that you feel woozy, get nose bleeds and feel like you're going to melt away and die?"

"I can't take it anymore." Sobbed Matthew. "I can't be close to him!"

Elizaveta beamed. "Wow I can't believe that you love Gilbert."

"I don't love him." Matthew deadpanned. "A CREATURE OF THE LIGHT LIKE HIM SHOULDN'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD!" He cried and he pulled at his hair. "The rays of light that surround him make me melt and decay into nothingness!"

Elizaveta thought for a second and ate a strawberry. "Well why don't you become a creature of the light too?" She asked. "Let a little light into your life."

Matthew laughed darkly. "Easy for you to say. You're already a creature of the light. Don't even attempt to put me into the same category as you."

"Shut up Matthew." Growled Elizaveta. "You're the one who's not even trying. If you want to change how you look just try. Stop living in the darkness and come into the light." She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "I have to get back to school now. Lunch's almost over. I'll see you later."

Matthew sighed. '_Damn Elizaveta's cool... But is it really my fault for not trying... or is it their fault for being creatures of the light?_' Matthew thought about this for a second. '_I know! It's Gods fault! It's his fault for making people like them and people like me! It's not my fault! I wish that damn creature of the light would just die!_'

**XoXoXo back in Gilbert's room oXoXoX**

Matthew opened the door and sighed. "Here's you soup you... AHHHHHH!" Gilbert was on his stomach with the top half of his body falling off the bed. "My... My wish came true! He's dead!" Gilbert groaned and slowly sat up. "Damn... maybe not..."

"I have to change my shirt..." Mumbled Gilbert. "This one's all sweaty."

Matthew laughed. "Good luck with that." Gilbert stuck his tongue out and tried to unbutton his pyjama shirt but he kept fumbling with the buttons and falling over. "Just let me do it." Growled Matthew. He sat next to Gilbert and grabbed the front of his shirt.

'_Oh lord..._' Prayed Matthew. '_Protect me from this creature of the light._' Matthew undid Gilbert shirt and took it off. He gulped a he looked down Gilbert toned body. He quickly put another pyjama shirt on Gilbert and buttoned it up. '_There... I survived this creature of the-_'

Gilbert fell forward onto Matthew then fell back onto his bed asleep. Matthew blinked a few times got a violent nose bleed and fell to the floor unconscious.

**XoXoXo at dinner oXoXoX**

"What the hell is this?" Asked Roderich. "Why is there a garlic clove in my salad?"

"Why is there chocolate sauce on my stake?" Asked Francis.

"Ve? Why did you deep fry my plate?" Asked Feliciano. Matthew didn't answer. He just sat at the table mumbling something while looking off into space.

"Is something wrong with Matthew?" Asked Francis.

Roderich shrugged. "Maybe Gilbert just pissed him off. By the way Matthew did Elizaveta come by today?"

"Yeah..." Said Matthew. "And thanks to her I found true enlightenment."

"You're so lucky Roderich." Said Francis. "Elizaveta would do anything for you... Now only if she would do something for me... Oh honhonhonhon..."

Feliciano smiled. "Ve you should start going out with her. Don't be shy."

Matthew sighed. "Lucky...? You guys are right. People who are born beautiful have it so easy..."

Roderich and Feliciano gasped. "What did he say?"

"But that's just not true!" Said Francis. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a photo. "Elizaveta didn't always look hot. She had to work at it. Just take a look at this photo." He gave the photo to Matthew. It was a picture of a girl with messy cropped brown hair, puffy fat cheeks, chubby figure in a purple shirt making her look like a plumb and pimples dotted her face.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Screamed Matthew. There was no way in hell that could have been Elizaveta.

Francis smirked. "That's right. Elizaveta went from flab to fab without any plastic surgery."

'_She defied Gods will!_' Thought Matthew in shock.

"You can look hot too if you want." Said Feliciano enthusiastically. "Well help you do it!"

"She... she defied Gods will..." Mumbled Matthew as he walked off down the hall. "Gods will... She... Gods will... defied... Gods will..."

"What the heck is he talking about?" Asked Francis.

Roderich picked up the photo and frowned. "Liz looks like a totally different person."

Francis chuckled. "That's because she is a different person."

"Say what?" Asked Feliciano.

"That picture is just a photo of some junior high girl that sent me a love letter ages ago." Said Francis happily. "I knew it would come in handy one day."

"Putting that aside..." Said Roderich. "Don't you think that Matthew's been acting strangely?"

"You're right." Said Feliciano.

Francis picked up the photo and gulped. "You don't think he's going to do something to Gilbert do you?"

**XoXoXo in the hall oXoXoX**

Matthew walked down the hall mumbling to himself. "She... she defied Gods will... he defied Gods will... I can either become a creature of the light or melt into nothingness... are those my only options?"

He opened the door to Gilbert's room with a wet hand towel. He walked over to Gilbert. He put it on Gilbert's forehead. Gilbert opened his eyes slightly and grinned his best Hollywood smile before falling asleep again. That smile made Matthew snap.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and was about to stab Gilbert to death. '_DIE YOU CREATURE OF THE LIGHT!_'

Suddenly Francis, Feliciano and Roderich ran in and tackled Matthew. "Calm down!" Yelled Roderich.

"You can do that." Said Francis.

"Don't kill Gilbert!" Sobbed Feliciano.

"Give me back my darkness!" Growled Matthew. "I want it back!"

Now while all this was going on Gilbert was fast asleep. He couldn't hear what was going on. Instead Gilbert just mumbled in his sleep. "Pass the potatoes West."

**To be continued maybe**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well there you go! And if you want to feature in it remember follow the instructions at the end of chapter 2. Please review ^^


	4. Project: kidnap

**Shinigami-cat: **Yay! Next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: kidnap**

Roderich sighed. "We've been getting lots of offers to work at host clubs haven't we?"

Francis laughed and picked up a handful of cards from the host clubs. "Maybe I should give it a try." He said. "One place said they would pay me $6,000 a month."

"Ve? Really?" Asked Feliciano. "That's so cool."

"I don't think it's a good idea to start down that line of work." Said Roderich. "I mean we're still in high school."

Gilbert held up an empty bowel. "More food."

"That's your fourth bowel." Said Francis. "You're going to lose you figure."

"Shut up." Said Gilbert. "I hardly ate anything when I was sick."

Roderich face palmed. "He doesn't even know Matthew tried to kill him..." That's right people! While Gilbert was stuffing his face Matthew was in his room going crazy.

Matthew giggled while scribbling on a piece of paper. "How should I kill him? Stabbing? To boring. Some kind of wacky ACME thing? To complicated. Ha ha ha! Just you wait you creature of the light. Before I melt away into nothingness I'll turn you into... the world's most beautiful corps!"

He sighed contently at the thought. Gilbert wrapped in a blood red silk cloth, black roses surrounding his body. It was perfect... but the image of Gilbert naked suddenly flashed in his mind. As a result Matthew got a violent nose bleed. '_I'll freaking kill him..._'

**XoXoXo later in the morning oXoXoX**

"Okay." Said Gilbert. "I'm heading off."

"I'll go to." Said Matthew.

"Holy crap! Where the hell did you come from?"

"I can't believe it!" Said Francis. "Matthew wants to go to school!"

'_Of course I want to go to school._' Thought Matthew. '_Never know when I might get a chance to kill him. I have to stay near him at all times!_'

"Ve he's scaring me again!" Cried Feliciano.

They got about halfway to school before someone approached them. "Hey your Gilbert Beilschmidt right?" They turned to see a man wearing a white mask and a suit. He seemed to be Turkish. "I've heard about you and want you to work at my club. I'm the manager. My name's Sadiq" He gave Gilbert a card.

"Club Oasis?" Asked Gilbert. "No freaking way."

"Just come by and have a look." Said Sadiq.

"I said no." Growled Gilbert. "I hate fake laughter and fake smiling and fake people. I hate them to death. Do you really think you should be asking a high school kid to do this?"

"But all you have to do is sit there!" Said Sadiq. "And I'll pay you $10,000 a month! Negotiable!"

"$10,000! That's heaps!" Said Feliciano.

"Listen here Phantom of the opera. I don't care." Said Gilbert. "You could pay me $100,000,000,000 and I would still say no. Find someone else."

Sadiq growled but walked away. "Ve that was so cool!" Said Feliciano.

'_That man..._' Thought Matthew. '_He's after Gilbert too! I have to hurry!_'

**XoXoXo later that night oXoXoX**

"Ve... I've never heard of club Oasis before." Said Feliciano. "They must be pretty famous to offer to pay Gilbert $10,000 a month."

Roderich shrugged. "They probably just never asked us before."

"That guy was a total creeper." Said Gilbert. "What's with his mask?"

Francis suddenly ran into the room. "You guys will never guess what I just found out about club Oasis!" He cried. "Apparently it's really suspicious!"

"Who told you that?" Asked Feliciano.

"The wife of a business man I know."

"Cough his mistress cough." Said Gilbert. "Sorry I had something stuck in my throat."

"Shut up Gilbert." Said Francis. "Anyway... the membership fee is ridiculously high. It's a member only club and they do stuff there that's barely legal! I heard that members can buy drugs and under aged prostitutes there! They don't care whether the customers are male or female!"

"... Where did you meet that lady?" Asked Gilbert.

"Ve well it's a good thing you said no Gilbert." Said Feliciano.

"They might have forced you to do all kinds of stuff with an old man." Said Roderich. "They'll probably ask again..."

"Next time I'll break that guys nose." Said Gilbert. Matthew walked into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Dinner's ready." He said. As he turned to leave a note pad fell out of his pocket. Roderich noticed this and picked it up.

"Hey Matthew you dropped your... what?"

Matthew snatched it out of his hands and ran out of the room. Roderich on the other hand had turned as white as a ghost. "Are you okay Roderich?" Asked Francis.

"That... that note..." Said Roderich. "It said... How to kill Gilbert Beilschmidt..."

Gilbert burst out laughing. "I think I can handle him." He grabbed Francis and walked down the hall. "Come with me Francy-pants I need your help."

"NO!" Cried Francis. "I DON'T WANT TO GET INVOLVED!"

**XoXoXo around midnight oXoXoX**

Matthew pulled a thing cord out of his bag. "Roderich didn't see what I wrote right? Who cares... tonight is the night... Wish me luck Kumakach." He opened the door and slowly walked down the hall all the way to Gilbert's room.

He opened the door and stretched the cord in his hands. He slowly closed the door and walked over to Gilbert' bed and pulled off the cover. He almost screamed at what he saw. Gilbert was wearing a bath robe, holding a glass of wine and his bed was covering in red roses. May I present to you Gilbert Beilschmidt in The Worlds Cheapest Gigolo. Directed by Frances Bonnefoy.

"Well hi there sexy." Said Gilbert. "I've been waiting for you."

Matthew froze on the spot and his mind short circuited. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Gilbert stood up and walked over to Matthew. He took the rope out of Matthew's hands and grinned. "You even brought rope? How did you know that I was into S&M?"

He tied Matthew's hands together and pressed him against the wall. He grinned and pressed himself against Matthew's smaller frame. "So what can I do for you Birdie?" Matthew fainted. Gilbert laughed and dragged Matthew back to his room. "You don't have what it takes to kill me." When that was done with Gilbert decided to go to a convenient store to get some food. He was too afraid to eat dinner in case Matthew poisoned his dinner.

He hadn't even gotten halfway down the street when Sadiq approached him with two bouncers. "I really wish you would reconsider my offer." He said.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and beat the crap out of the bouncers and Sadiq. "No means no." He growled. "Get it through your think skull."

"Damn..." Said Sadiq. "I didn't want to do this but..." He snapped his fingers and two bouncers appeared behind Gilbert and chloroformed him.

**XoXoXo back at the house oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting in his room crying. '_I... I failed... I was so ready to kill him... why? Why did he have to find out?_'

The sound of a window braking caused Matthew to walk out into the hall to see what was going on. He found an arrow with a note tied to it. Suddenly Francis, Roderich and Feliciano ran into the hall. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Yelled Roderich.

"You didn't kill Gilbert did you?" Asked Francis.

"Please don't say you killed him." Cried Feliciano.

Matthew held up the arrow. "Someone threw this at the window."

Roderich grabbed the note. "It says 'I'm going to borrow Gilbert for a while. I will return him without a scratch. Don't call the police.' He's been kidnapped?"

"He's been kidnapped?" Asked Francis.

"The note stinks of perfume." Said Roderich.

"You don't think it was that host club?" Asked Feliciano.

"Who'd have thought they would try something like this?" Asked Francis.

"TELL ME WHERE THIS CLUB IS!" Cried Matthew. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"Matthew's right." Said Feliciano. "We have to find him!"

"I never thought Matthew would be so concerned for Gilbert." Said Francis.

'_Of course I'm concerned._' Though Matthew. '_There's no way I'd let someone get to Gilbert before me._'

"But how are we going to get him back?" Asked Feliciano.

Roderich frowned. "I have an idea... but you guys might not like it..."

**XoXoXo five seconds later oXoXoX**

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Matthew. "IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN YOU TIRED TO GET ME READY FOR SCHOOL! I'M NOT PUTTING THAT CRAP ON MY FACE!"

"Calm down Matthew!" Said Roderich. "If we want to infiltrate the host club we have to dress in drag... and we all have to look like girls."

"... JUST HURRY UP!" Growled Matthew.

Roderich grabbed a pair of scissors. "Okay Matthew just hold still..." He trimmed and brushed Matthew's hair until it was neat and silky smooth.

"Ve here are your cloths." Said Feliciano. "I got you a purse as well. There are lots of cloths in the land ladies room."

Francis picked up a whole bunch of makeup. "We need to make him look as sexy as possible... I'm thinking four layers of mascara and lots of eyeliner."

"Don't scratch your head after I just finished brushing it!" Snapped Roderich.

"Don't rub your eyes Matthew!" Said Francis.

"Ve your necklace doesn't match your bracelet!" Said Feliciano.

**XoXoXo at club Oasis oXoXoX**

All four of them approached the club. The bouncer frowned. "Sorry but this is a members only... Go right in ladies."

As they walked in people began to whisper. "Look at that blond with the blue eyes! She must me a super model! She's so tall and pretty!"

"Look at that girl with the tanned skin and cute little hair curl. She's so cute! She must be a teen idol."

"Look at that girl wearing the glasses! She's so sophisticated! She must be an actress or a wealthy heiress!"

"I had to shave my legs..." Grumbled Francis.

"It was nearly impossible for me to fit into these stupid pants." Sighed Roderich. "I just couldn't wear a skirt... or a dress."

"Ve..." Sighed Feliciano. "This reminds me of when I was younger... and that girl down the road used to dress me up in girls cloths..."

"Quit complaining." Said Matthew. "Not only am I wearing drag but I'm showing people my face." It was true too. Matthew's hair had been brushed back to revel his face and make up was put on to make him look like a girl. He looked absolutely stunning and feminine.

"Oh come on Mattie! You look sexy!" Said Francis.

Matthew rolled his eyes and found a table for them to sit at. '_Where the hell is Gilbert?_'

Feliciano, Francis and Roderich sat next to Matthew. "Hey guys..." Said Roderich. "Don't you think Matthew's a little too bundled up? I mean we had to wear extra layers because to hide the fact we are guys but that's just ridiculous."

It was true too. Matthew was wearing a really bulgy dress and was carrying a huge purse.

"He wouldn't wear the cloths I chose for him." Said Feliciano.

Suddenly the lights went dim. "_Ladies and Gentlemen It' time for the auction!_" The spotlights shone on the stage revelling Gilbert. Bound, gagged and tied to a chair. "_He's a real life High school student! We'll start the bidding for a three hour rental at $10,000!_"

"So that's what Sadiq meant when he said all you had to do was sit there..." Said Roderich.

"This is terrible!" Said Feliciano. "We can't even get near him unless we win the auction!"

"There has to be another way." Said Francis.

"_I have $20,000,000 going once... Going twice... Sold for $20,000,000!_"

Suddenly Matthew jumped up and ripped of his dress to revel he was wearing a policeman's uniform and carrying a chainsaw. "Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Said Francis.

Matthew started up the chainsaw and began to tear the place apart as he made his way to the stage. Once he got there he grabbed Gilbert and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Where the hell is the exit?"

"Over here Matthew!" Called Feliciano. He Francis and Roderich were waiting by the exit. Matthew quickly ran over to them and dropped Gilbert.

Three bouncers walked over to them. "You went a little too far there." Said one of them. "Hand over Gilbert."

"Why should I?" Growled Matthew. "This creature of the light is one of Gods grates creations. I'm not going to let you bastard's lay one finger on him." Matthew started up his chainsaw again and lunged at them.

"Don't kill anyone!" Cried Feliciano.

Roderich sighed and got the restraints of Gilbert. Gilbert hugged Roderich. "Thank God you guys came! But... You all look weird in drag..."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Whatever... Let's get out of here."

"Wait... I need to do something first..." Said Gilbert. He quickly made his way through the crowed towards Sadiq who was trying to get everything under control. "Oi Sadiq I need a word with you!" Five seconds later Sadiq was beaten to a pulp.

Suddenly the drone of police sirens could be heard. "Who called the police?" Asked Francis. "We need to go now! Come on Gilbert! Matthew!"

Matthew giggled and pulled a bomb out of his bag. "I'll end this with a bang."

Gilbert grabbed Matthew and ran out of the building. "Are you crazy? Let's get out of here!" The boys ran for their lives and eventually stopped in a park to catch their breath.

"We... we should be safe now..." Panted Roderich.

Matthew began to giggle. '_Now I can kill him myself... Kill him with poison or a knife... the possibilities are endless... Tee he he._'

"Matthew looked so cool back there..." Said Feliciano.

"We must have been dreaming." Said Roderich.

"He's not as bad as he used to be." Said Francis. "Look at how cute he looks."

Gilbert shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He hugged Matthew and kissed his head. "Thanks Birdie."

"What? Gilbert never says thank you to anyone!" Gasped Francis.

Suddenly Matthew fainted. "MATTHEW!" Cried Feliciano.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Roderich.

"Nothing!" Growled Gilbert.

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

Roderich flipped through the newspaper and sighed. "The manager and several employees were arrested and the club was closed down... It doesn't mention anything about us. All it says is the club was destroyed for unknown reasons."

"Ve... that's good..." Yawned Feliciano.

"I'm too sleepy to care..." Mumbled Gilbert. "Let's skip school today..."

"Good morning everyone." Said Francis cheerfully. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Since Matthew is starting to become a fine young man I decided to get him a present."

"Stop hitting on the lad ladies nephew." Said Roderich.

"It's just a little gift." Said Francis. "And if he wishes to take it as something more I'm in no position to refuse him Oh honhonhonhon!"

Matthew walked into the room... he looked twice as scary as he did before. Feliciano began to cry. "Why is he so scary? He looks just as bad as he did before!"

'_Damn..._' Thought Matthew. '_I was so ready to kill him... but now... It seems like a waste... What's wrong with me?_'

"Um... Matthew..." Said Francis. "These are for you..." He held out the roses.

Matthew tilted his head in confusion but took them. "What... pretty roses..."

"He said pretty!" Gasped Feliciano.

"Maybe he's suddenly become aware of beauty!" Said Roderich.

"Doubtful." Said Gilbert.

As Matthew held the roses they began to dry out and crumble. He was a million miles away from becoming a gentleman.

**To be continued maybe**

**Shinigami-cat: **Another chapter all done and dusted. YAY!


	5. Project: bribery

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL bucket people! I have no idea why I said that... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: bribery **

Gilbert, Roderich, Francis and Feliciano were sitting in the lounge room watching TV. "Hey guys..." Said Gilbert. "About this month's rent... Should we not pay again?"

"Well we have no money." Said Francis.

"I'm starting to feel guilty about it." Sighed Roderich.

"Don't worry." Said Gilbert. "The land lady won't find out."

"Who knows where she is." Said Feliciano. "For all we know she's in Japan."

"HI BOYS I'M HOME!" Yelled a voice and in walked the land lady. She was a tall woman with long wavy brown hair and her eyes were a dark green colour.

"IT'S THE LAND LADY!" They all screamed in shock.

The land lady laughed. "Please boys. How many times do I have to tell you, call me Shinigami-cat."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Feliciano.

"Well I came back to get ready for a party!" Said Shinigami-cat happily. "When I heard that my little Matthew was turning into a fine young man and I told all my friends about it they said I should throw a party to celebrate!"

Gilbert hit Francis in the back of the head. "Nice going idiot!" He hissed.

"Now don't screw anything up." Shinigami-cat snapped. "There's going to be British royalty, American actors, Arab oil Sheiks, ambassadors from several different countries, Japanese pop idols, and even some models attending. You boys can come too."

"How does she know so many people?" Asked Roderich.

"So where's Matthew?" Asked Shinigami-cat.

"... He went shopping." Said Francis.

"Too bad." Sighed Shinigami-cat. "I really wanted to see him... Oh well. The party is in one week from today. I'll be staying in a hotel if you need me! The party's going to be held in the ball room." Shinigami-cat waved goodbye and left the house.

"Thank the lord she isn't staying here." Said Gilbert. "But we only have one week!"

**XoXoXo in the ball room oXoXoX**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Matthew. "PUT ME DOWN YOU ALBINO PRICK!"

"Shut up." Said Gilbert. He had the task of carrying Matthew to the ball room... fun for the whole family... Gilbert just rolled his eyes and dragged Matthew to the top of the stairs in the ball room where Francis, Roderich and Feliciano were waiting.

"This is where the party is being held." Said Roderich. "Have we even been in this room yet?"

"We'll only be eating hors d'oeuvres Matthew." Said Francis. "So we don't have to worry about table manners. All you have to do is make your entrance down this flight of stairs."

Matthew looked at the flight of stairs and then back at the boys. "No freaking way." He turned and began to walk away.

"I thought you might say that." Said Roderich. "So I came prepared." He held up a DVD box set of horror movies. "A collection of eight ultra-violent slasher movies. They were so grotesque that they were banned from sale in seventeen different countries. That includes America, Germany and France." Matthew looked at the cover of the box and started to drool. "All you have to do is smile and walk. If you do that these are yours."

Matthew nodded. '_I have to get those DVDs... Even if it kills me... I will have them._'

"Okay then." Said Feliciano. "First lesson is on smiling. When you want to smile try moving your mouth like you're trying to say the word cheese. Give it a try."

Matthew smiled... Let's just say when that kid smiles... angels spontaneously combust... and Feliciano starts crying... Hell that smile would make Jason freak out. Freddy Krueger would shit himself if he saw Matthew smile.

"That's creepy." Said Gilbert.

Feliciano gulped. "We'll just skip to the walk..." Feliciano picked up a ruler.

Matthew shrugged and started to walk in a straight line. '_How hard is it to walk?_'

Feliciano hit Matthew in the back with the ruler. "No you need to straighten your back."

"OUCH!"

Feliciano hit Matthew in the back of the knee caps. "Put some strength into your knees."

"OUCH!"

Feliciano hit Matthew in between the shoulder blades. "Stop slouching."

"OUCH!"

Feliciano hit Matthew again. "Stop making so much noise."

After about an hour of Feliciano hitting Matthew with a ruler trying to improve his posture he was pretty much dead. '_How freaking hard is it to walk?_'

"Now try using what you just learnt on the stairs." Said Feliciano.

Matthew took one step before falling down them. He crashed into a bloody mess at the bottom of the steps. "MATTHEW!" Cried Roderich.

"HE'S BLEEDING!" Cried Francis. "FROM HIS HEAD THIS TIME!"

"I'M SORRY!" Cried Feliciano.

Gilbert laughed. "That... was awesome..."

**XoXoXo several hours later in Matthew's room oXoXoX**

Matthew was lying on the floor looking at Kumajiro. "I want those DVDs... But it's too hard." Said Matthew. "Let's just give up Kuma... I can steal them later anyway... There's no way I can be a gentleman... Let's just live in the darkness forever Kuma... just you and me..."

The door slowly creaked open. Gilbert poked his head inside. "You feeling any better Matthew?" Matthew growled and held up a butcher's knife in defence (_He had a whole array of weapons hidden in his room_).

"Leave now while you can still breathe you creature of the light." Hissed Matthew.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and grabbed Matthew. "Well since you're that energetic you must be feeling better."

"I'M NOT A BAG!" Screamed Matthew. "DON'T CARRY ME LIKE ONE!"

"Whatever. The others are busy so I'm taking over the rest of your training."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Matthew as he slammed his elbow into Gilbert side. Gilbert dropped Matthew and gasped in pain. "Oh... sorry about that... I'm just hopeless... disguise Elizaveta as me or something... I can't do it."

Gilbert growled and grabbed Matthew's arm. "All I care about I free rent." He said. "But Roderich, Feliciano and Francis are doing their best to help you. Do you want them to do all that for nothing?"

Matthew looked away. "A... a beautiful person like you could never understand! Nothing you do will ever work so just forget about it okay?"

Gilbert snorted in annoyance and let go of Matthew. "Fine. Just stay how you are for the rest of your life." He turned and began to walk away. "You know what they call people like you Matthew? UGLY!"

**XoXoXo one day before the party oXoXoX**

Roderich smiled happily as he looked over the scissors and brushed he had. "The lady at the celebrity hair styles gave me some really nice stuff."

"Same with that lady at the makeup place." Said Francis. "I have some really nice stuff that we can use on Matthew. Hopefully he won't break out in hives."

"Ve and I got our cloths for the party." Said Feliciano. "Now if only Matthew would open his door..."

"He won't open the door to anyone." Said Gilbert.

"I was wondering..." Said Feliciano. "What has Matthew been eating? He hasn't come out of his room in days."

"Roderich has been feeding him." Said Francis.

"I thought you were..." Said Roderich.

"Then Gilbert must have..." Said Feliciano. "No wait he wouldn't..."

Five seconds later Feliciano, Roderich and Francis were running to Matthew's room with food in hand. Francis knocked on the door. "Matthew open the door!"

"KICK IT IN!" Cried Feliciano. Francis kicked in the door and screamed. On the floor was a human skull.

Francis picked it up and began to cry. "Matthew... We didn't get to him in time!"

Roderich shook his head. "Matthew's over there... That's Sally." (_Roderich was the only one who bothered to learn the names of Matthew's friends_) Roderich pointed to a lifeless body on the other side of the room.

Francis ran over to Matthew and rolled him onto his back. Matthew had lost so much weight. His face looked like a skull that had skin stretched over the top. "Matthew? Are you alive? SAY SOMETHING?"

Matthew blinked. "Grandma...?" He whispered. "Is that you...? What a pretty bed of roses... I want my grave... to be in between Freddy's and Jason's..."

Feliciano began to cry. "THOSE AREN'T EVEN REAL PEOPLE! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Roderich frowned. "What did you say to him Gilbert?"

Gilbert gulped. He had been standing outside Matthew's room. "Well... you see..."

**XoXoXo one quick explanation later oXoXoX**

"YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Roderich.

"You know we can't call Matthew that!" Snapped Francis.

"Couldn't you think of a better word?" Asked Feliciano.

'_Shut up already. Just forget it._' Thought Matthew. '_A boy like me is best left to rot in the darkness... I'm happy that way._'

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I didn't say anything wrong! All I said was that his negativity was making him ugly! How long is he going to be weighed down by what one guy said? It's pathetic!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. '_Of course it's pathetic to you. A creature of the light would never understand how I feel._'

"Well this is all your fault." Said Roderich. "Take care of him and let him eat anything we have around the house." Roderich, Feliciano and Francis walked out of Matthew's room leaving Gilbert behind to take care of Matthew.

'_Creature of the light... Can't ever understand how I feel... Stupid idiot._' Thought Matthew. Suddenly Two fingers were shoved into his mouth. He looked wide eyed at Gilbert who had a bread roll in his other hand. Gilbert pried Matthew's mouth open with his fingers.

"Eat this now." He hissed.

Matthew pulled Gilbert's fingers out of his mouth. "No freaking way."

Gilbert grabbed Kumajiro. "Eat now or you'll never see your bear again."

Matthew gulped and started to eat. He didn't want Kuma to disappear. As he ate Gilbert picked up Sally. He held her and frowned. Matthew sighed and cleared this throat. "Look... sorry for hitting you before..."

"I threw up after that you know." Said Gilbert. "You're way too strong for your own good."

"Sorry."

Gilbert sighed. "Okay Matthew, listen up. I have no idea who this guy was or why he was so great... but you can't let what he said ruin your life forever. He's not the only guy out there." Matthew looked into Gilbert's eyes and got a violent nose bled. "JUST GET SOME SLEEP DAMN IT!" Yelled Gilbert as he walked out of the room.

'_He's not the only gut out there..._' Thought Matthew. '_He's not the only guy out there..._' Matthew bit his lip. It was going to be a challenge...

**XoXoXo at the party oXoXoX**

Shinigami-cat happily walked around the ball room. It was filled with people from high society and such. "What a lovely house you have Miss Shinigami-cat." Said a woman.

"Thank you."

"Hey land lady." Said Gilbert. "You seen the others?"

Shinigami-cat shook her head. "Nope sorry... Who might this young lady be?"

"I'm Elizaveta." Said Elizaveta. "It's so nice to meet you."

"And it's wonderful to meet you too."

"Where's Roderich?"

"She isn't subtle is she?" Asked Shinigami-cat.

"Nope." Said Gilbert.

"Land lady!" Said Feliciano. He hugged the land lady who hugged back.

"Sorry we're late." Said Francis.

"Matthew kept us busy." Said Roderich.

"Those boys look so handsome!" Said a woman.

"Roderich looks so hot." Said Elizaveta.

Suddenly people started to chatter as someone appeared at the top of the stairs. "Who's that young man?" Whispered a woman.

"He looks so handsome!" Said another woman.

"He must be Miss Shinigami-cat's nephew."

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Holy crap on a cracker... That is Matthew..." Matthew was standing at the top of the steps in very sophisticated cloths that complimented his pail skin and lavender blue eyes. With one hand just touching the banister Matthew descended the stair case.

"He's so sophisticated!" Said a man.

"He looks like such a gentleman!" Said a woman.

A young German model approached Matthew. She was very pretty. "Kann ich dir einen Drink?"She asked

"Crap!" Said Francis. "Matthew can't speak German!"

Matthew smiled at her. "Nein bitte erlauben Sie mir, dir einen Drink. Was würden Sie gerne? Es gibt eine feine Auswahl an Weinen aus ganz Europa." (_Matthew enjoys watching horror movies from all_ _over the world but he hates subtitles. He especially loves German horror movies because of the gore factor so he learnt German without even trying_)

The woman blushed. "Sie haben sehr gute Verkündigung."

Matthew smiled and gave her a glass of red wine. "Danke."

Gilbert could feel tears of joy spring from his eyes. "You did it Matthew." He said. "That's the rent taken care of!"

Matthew giggled. "Am I pretty now?" He asked in a sing song voice. "Am I pretty now? Tee he he."

Gilbert sighed. Matthew seemed a little warped. "You know that guy was ugly right?" He asked. "You know... The ugly one?"

Matthew stopped giggling and sighed. "I know he's ugly. I just can't believe it took me this long to see it."

**XoXoXo across the room oXoXoX**

"Wow." Said Francis. "Those two make a cute couple."

"It's amazing how good they look together." Said Feliciano.

Roderich sighed. "If only they could stop trying to kill each other long enough to see it."

"Leave me alone you pervert!" Snapped Elizaveta. She was walking away from an older man who was talking to her but let's just say he wasn't talking to her face.

Francis suddenly paled. "... Do you guys have the feeling we forgot to tell Matthew something really important?"

The pervy old man just grinned at Elizaveta. "You're really cute. I could make you a star. I'm a director."

"I don't care." Snapped Elizaveta.

"I could introduce you to Johnny Depp..." Said the pervy man. Then he did something unthinkable. He touched Elizaveta's boob!

"Let me go you pervert!" Cried Elizaveta.

"LIZ!" Cried Roderich as he rushed to her side.

"MATTHEW! DON'T GET VIOLENT!" Cried Feliciano. But it was too late Matthew delivered a flying kick to the perverts face. Then he continued to beat the crap out of him.

"I wanna beat him up to!" Said Elizaveta.

Roderich held her hand. "Just stay with me Liz... I don't want you to get hurt." Elizaveta blushed and leaned close to Roderich.

"Punch this guy too!" Yelled a woman. "He touched my butt!"

"And this guy!" Said someone.

"This guy too!"

"And him!"

"This guy too!"

"And him!"

"Don't worry!" Said Matthew. "I'll get them all!"

While that was happening Shinigami-cat was freaking out. "WHAT IS HE DOING? Francis! Feliciano! Stop him!" Francis and Feliciano shook their heads. There was no way in hell they were going to try to stop Matthew. "Gilbert! Stop him!"

Gilbert smirked. "No way."

**XoXoXo after the party oXoXoX**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed Shinigami-cat. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET ANY FREE RENT FOR A WHILE!"

"Sorry..."

Shinigami-cat sighed. "But... I'll award your efforts so far... Half off the rent."

"Thank you Miss land lady." Said Feliciano.

Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes. "Anyway he better be a proper gentleman next time I see him." She picked up her hand bag and waved goodbye. "I'll be living in Lithuania from now on. See you boys soon."

When Shinigami-cat was gone Gilbert began to cry. "Half off... half off... thank God."

"If only she knew..." Said Francis. "That Matthew's gone right back to where he started."

Roderich nodded. "He's a million miles away from becoming a gentleman..."

Matthew was happily sitting in his room watching the eight DVDs Roderich had promised to give him. Well he did do everything Roderich said he had. He smiled and walked.

**To be continued maybe**

**Shinigami-cat: **And that's that. Please review!

**Translations:**

**Kann ich dir einen Drink?: **Can I get you a drink?

**Nein bitte erlauben Sie mir, dir einen Drink. Was würde****n Sie gerne? Es gibt eine feine Auswahl an Weinen aus ganz Europa.: **No please allow me to get you a drink. What would you like? There is a fine selection of wines from all over Europe.

**Sie haben sehr gute Verkündigung.:** you have very good annunciation

**Danke: **Thank you.


	6. Project: clean house

**Shinigami-cat: **Yay next chapter!

**Project: clean house**

Matthew was blissfully off in dream land. He was kipping through a beautiful felid of flowers with a bloodied axe in his hand and a crowd of angry people following him. '_This is pure bliss_'

Suddenly a bucket of cold water brought Matthew back into reality. He coughed and sat up. Looking down at him was Gilbert. "Wake up and get changed. Roderich is making us clean the house."

Matthew screamed and covered his eyes. "YOU'RE BLINDING ME!"

"SHUT UP AND GET CHANGED!" Yelled Gilbert. "And be good Liz is here too." When he left Matthew slowly got up and changed into suitable house cleaning cloths. Once that was done he walked into the living room where everyone had gathered.

"Ve! Ve! It's so nice you wanted to help us Liz." Said Feliciano happily.

Elizaveta beamed and picked up a broom. "No problem Feli. I'm always happy to help! Matthew! It's nice to see you!"

"Hi Liz..." Mumbled Matthew.

Roderich clapped his hands. "I suggest we start in the basement and work our way up." Since no one really cared where they started they walked into the basement.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Liz looked around the basement in awe. "It's so huge."

"Ve... I've never been down here before." Said Feliciano.

"It's really old." Said Francis. "I heard the Land lady had the house moved here from England."

Gilbert kicked a bit of gravel across the stone floor. "I wonder if the floor's stable."

"Just be careful where you step." Said Roderich. "I don't want anyone felling through the floor." Suddenly Matthew screamed as he fell through the floor...

Everyone rushed over and looked into the hole. It was pitch black and they could still hear Matthew falling. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" THUNK! Matthew hit the bottom.

"MATTHEW!" Cried Feliciano and Elizaveta.

"How deep is that hole?" Asked Francis.

"Is there a basement under the basement?" Asked Gilbert.

"Let's look for a secret door!" Said Roderich. "There has to be one around here somewhere. We need to find Matthew he could be hurt!"

It took less than a minute for Gilbert to find a huge metal door hidden behind an old tapestry. "The doors unlocked." Said Gilbert. Cautiously the five entered. Feliciano started to tear up.

"Ve... it's so scary!" Cried Feliciano. He grabbed Liz's arm. She patted his head.

"It's okay Feli." She cooed. The group continued to walk down the hall until they reached a flight of stairs. When they were about halfway down they heard a click.

"Please tell me that was a good thing." Said Francis.

"You just had to say that." Growled Gilbert. Suddenly the steps disappeared causing the group to slide down the newly formed ramp. After sliding for about a minute they crash landed onto the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Get off me!"

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS FRENCH FRY!"

"My glasses!"

"What the hell am I sitting on?

"ME! NOW FUCK OFF!"

The sound of fine china clinking made the group stop fidgeting and look up. There was Matthew sitting at a table in a suite drinking a cup of tea... LIKE A GENTLEMAN!

Matthew glanced at them and stood up. "Forgive me for being so rude. Would the lady and you gentlemen like a seat?"

**XoXoXo one strange minute later oXoXoX**

Elizaveta, Roderich, Feliciano, Gilbert and Francis were sitting at the table being served tea by the new gentleman Matthew. "This is amazing!" Said Feliciano as he took a sip of tea.

Francis drank his tea and sighed. "It's like a dream." Said Francis. "Being served tea by Matthew. Even if we are in a basement..."

"I thought he was cool before." Sighed Elizaveta. She took a sip of tea.

"Where did he get the suit from?" Asked Roderich. He took a sip of tea

"Does it matter?" Asked Gilbert as he drank his tea. "The point is we're getting free rent."

Feliciano yawned and began to wobble. "Ve... I feel so... sleepy..." Suddenly everyone dropped their cups and fell over asleep. Matthew giggled and put down his tea pot.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes. He looked around; it was dark, he was chained to a wall, so was everyone else and Matthew was smiling happily at them from across the room. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Gilbert's yelling woke up everyone else. "WHAT THE HECK?" Screamed Elizaveta. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Ve? Why did you do this Matthew?" Cried Feliciano.

"YOUV'E GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" Yelled Francis.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US MATTEW?" Yelled Roderich.

Matthew smiled venomously. Evil intent glistened in his eyes. Gilbert frowned. "Who are you?"

Matthew grinned and stood up. He walked over to them. "My name... is Arthur Kirkland."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Gilbert. "RODERICH YOU SAID GHOSTS DIDN'T EXIST!"

"WELL I WAS WRONG!"

(A.N from now until it is appropriate I'm going to call Matthew Arthur from now on, but he looks like Matthew okay!)"Bloody hell." Growled Arthur. "I'm still taking you wanks!" That shut everyone up. "Good... Well... I was born in this house and I was killed in this house. On December 31st 1900. I was chained up where you are now by the woman I loved and my arms and legs were torn from my body."

"Ve? You were killed by your girlfriend?" Asked Feliciano. "That's so sad!"

"And then to add insult to injury... I was taken from my native home of England and brought to this yank filled land."

"That's so sad..." Said Elizaveta.

"I know..." Said Arthur. "She was part of my collection. I was collecting beautiful men and women. She was meant to be the 500th piece in my collection... but she killed me first."

"Hold up one second!" Said Gilbert. "Are you saying you killed the other 499?"

"They were part of my collection." Stated Arthur. "I had every right to do so."

Gilbert frowned. "So you felt so lonely that you decided to possess the body of Matthew?"

Arthur giggled. "That's right. He was very easy to possess. I've spent over 100 years in the darkness. He's no different from me." Arthur glanced at Francis with lust filled eyes. "He just smelled so good..." He walked over to Francis and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "So sweet and delicious..."

Francis gasped. "Matthew?"

"It's Arthur."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM FRANCIS!" Cried Gilbert.

"THAT'S MATTHEW!" Yelled Feliciano.

"DON'T GIVE IN!" Yelled Roderich.

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM I'LL HIT YOU WITH A FRYING PAN!" Screamed Elizaveta.

Francis chuckled. His eyes dusted with lust. He leaned towards Arthur. "Oh Matthew..."

"I told you its Arthur." Growled Arthur.

Francis smirked. "Can I really have my way with you? Because I will if I can... Matthew."

Arthur paused for a second. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed and fell to the ground panting. "... Don't you dare talk to me like that you frog!"

"Damn..." Said Elizaveta. "I thought he was back to normal..."

"Me too." Whimpered Feli.

Gilbert looked at the straps on his arms and the candles on the wall. Leather straps + fire = freedom. Gilbert smirked. "Oi you! I'm thirsty! Go get me some wine. There's like a whole barrel of the stuff down here somewhere isn't there?"

"How the hell should I know that?" Growled Arthur. "Are you trying to boss me around?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to do what you want to do to us if we were drunk?" Asked Gilbert.

Arthur considered it for a second and smirked. "I'll be back in a second... Don't go anywhere..."

When he was gone Gilbert began to reach towards the candle. "What are you doing Gilbert?" Asked Elizaveta.

"Trying to escape." Growled Gilbert.

"You're going to burn yourself!" Said Francis.

"I have to try!" Said Gilbert. He grabbed the candle and tilted it so the flame to the leather straps.

**XoXoXo ten minutes later oXoXoX**

Arthur walked back into the room. He was angry that he couldn't find any wine. "There wasn't any wine down... Eek!"

Everyone was free and rubbing their wrists. Gilbert smirked and grabbed Arthur's wrist. "And now to get you out of Matthew's body."

Arthur smirked. "Since I'm in his body you can't exactly kill me... Besides, his life was hopeless anyway. There's no reason for him to keep on living. I'll make the most out of his life."

Gilbert loosened his grip slightly. "You're right... Matthew's so dark I don't know how he can keep on living... BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? AT LEAST HE RESPECTS THE LIVES OF OTHERS UNLIKE YOU!"

Arthur shuddered and shook his head. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! THIS BODY IS ALL MINE!"

Gilbert growled and grabbed Arthur by the hair. Feliciano gasped. "DON'T HIT HIM!"

"THAT'S STILL MATTHEW'S BODY!" Cried Elizaveta.

Gilbert tilted Arthur's head back and crashed his lips into Arthurs. Elizaveta, Francis, Roderich and Feliciano were shocked. Arthur froze for a second but quickly kissed back. He opened his mouth and Gilbert's tongue quickly invaded. Soon they pulled away gasping for air. Gilbert looked deep into Arthur's eyes. "Matthew Williams. Snap out of it."

Arthur stumbled backwards and held his head. "What the hell? It was just one bloody kiss!" He screamed and fell to his knees unconscious.

Elizaveta blinked. "... Did Gilbert just perform an exorcism via kiss?"

"I think so..." Said Roderich. Matthew opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before he got a spontaneous nose bleed and fainted.

"Yep... Matthew's back..." Said Francis. "Let's get out of here..." Gilbert picked up Matthew and started to walk away.

**XoXoXo several hours later oXoXoX**

Matthew yawned and sat up in his room. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head. "Wasn't I in the basement earlier? Must have been dreaming..." He lay back down and went back to sleep. He was really tired.

Gilbert walked away from Matthew's bedroom with a smile on his face. Matthew was not possessed by an evil spirit that wants to have his way with him and rip him limb from limb. He walked into the kitchen and was face to face with Elizaveta, who was smirking. "What do you want Liz?"

"Did you and Matthew do anything?"

"No." Said Gilbert. "What did you think was going to happen?"

Elizaveta sighed disappointedly. "Oh... nothing." Suddenly she smiled. "There's always another time I guess."

"There's not going to be another time." Growled Gilbert.

Elizaveta shrugged and smirked. "Well... I guess you can't see it now... but later..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked past her. "Never going to happen Liz! Matthew's too freaky and crazy for me!"

Liz shrugged and walked out the front door. "Give it time Gilbert." She said to herself. "By the end of high school those two are going to hook up."

**To be continued maybe**

**Shinigami-cat: **FIRST KISS! But does Matthew remember it?


	7. Project: freak out

**Shinigami-cat: **Last chapter was weird... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: freak out**

Matthew laughed triumphantly as he marched down the dark hall with his magical staff in hand. "I'm the king of darkness! I will destroy the sun once and for all!"

Suddenly light began to shimmer and glow in the darkness. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Matthew gasped. Standing before him was a man dressed in dazzling white cloths, wielding a stunning sword and wearing a silver mask over his eyes. "NO!" Cried Matthew. "You're the Bright Crystal... The incarnation of light! Stay away from me!" The man grabbed Matthew and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled back and took off his mask to revel his stunning ruby red eyes. The Bright Crystal was Gilbert.

Gilbert smirked "What? It's not like you haven't kissed the awesome me before."

**XoXoXo back in reality oXoXoX**

Matthew fell out of bed and shuddered. "That... that was the scariest dream ever..." He looked at his clock and pouted. It was time to get up and go to school. He quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Everyone else was already up.

"Morning Matthew." Said Roderich.

"Have a good sleep?" Asked Feliciano.

Matthew shrugged. "I had one hell of a scary dream... and I have a feeling I've forgotten something really important... I just don't know what it is..."

Francis quirked an eyebrow. "Really? What's the last thing you remember?"

Matthew thought for a second. "Um... I remember Gilbert dropping a bucket of cold water on me... but that's it." He walked into the kitchen and started to make lunches.

When he was out of ear shot Francis sighed. "So he doesn't remember the kiss..."

"Who cares?" Asked Gilbert. "Birdie would probably flip shit if he knew we kissed."

**XoXoXo in the cafeteria oXoXoX**

Matthew was quietly sitting in class reading a book during lunch when suddenly Elizaveta ran into the cafeteria and sat next to him. "Matthew I need you to tell me what Roderich like to eat."

Matthew didn't even look up at her. He simply shrugged. "Food."

"I know that!" Cried Elizaveta. "You need to be more specific!"

"Why do you want to know?" Mumbled Matthew.

Elizaveta blushed sightly. "I... I want to make lunch for him."

"It would really help me if you helped me make lunch for all of them." Said Matthew.

"No way." Said Elizaveta. "I just want to make lunch for Roderich."

While they were talking a group of people were sitting near them and were talking. "This is so strange... The hottest girl in school talking to the scariest boy in the world... Only in America..." He tucked some of his dark brown hair behind his ear. A girl sitting with him stood up. "What are you doing PruCan4evar?" He asked.

PruCan4evar glared at him. "I just can't take it anymore Rhythm15." She said. She looked at some of the girls sitting at the same table. "Who's with me?" Some of them nodded and followed her to where Matthew and Elizaveta were sitting. "You think you're so cool Matthew." She snapped. "Just because your aunt is their Land lady. They wouldn't be caught dead near you otherwise." Some of the girls with her nodded in agreement.

Elizaveta laughed and leaned forward. "You girls are so clueless so I'll fill you in." She took a sip of water. "Matthew Williams is... totally cool, super handsome and totally kicks ass in a fight. You girls got nothing on him."

Two seconds later the whole cafeteria burst into laughter. "THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Someone laughed.

"I think I pissed my pants!"

"So fucking funny."

Matthew smiled and shrugged. "They're right Liz." Said Matthew.

Elizaveta pouted. "Don't be so humble Matt! I mean you did kiss Gilbert! Go on! Tell them about it!"

As quickly as the laughter started it ended. Everyone was looking at Matthew with wide eyes. "He kissed Gilbert?"

Matthew's eyes went wide. His whole world came crashing down on him. '_I... I... kissed him? My... my nightmare came true?_' Suddenly all the lights in the cafeteria went out and the all the windows exploded. Everyone ran screaming out of the cafeteria.

Elizaveta ran screaming straight into Roderich. He was in the library and came out to see what all the commotion was about. "What happened Liz?" He asked. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No... But Matthew... he... he... I mentioned the kiss and freaked out!"

Roderich paled. "Oh no... Liz go find Francis, Feliciano and Gilbert. Tell them to look for Matthew, than evacuate with everyone else." She nodded and ran off. Roderich sighed and started his search for Matthew. He started off in the science lab.

He sighed. "I would have thought... WTF?" In the middle of the room was something hidden under a black curtain. Whatever it was it was moving slightly and there was a tray curl sticking out of it. One could only assume it was Matthew.

The door flew open and in walked Feliciano and Francis. "We couldn't find him." Said Feliciano.

"WTF?" Cried Francis. "Is that Matthew?"

Feliciano screamed and his behind Francis. Roderich rolled his eye and crouched next to Matthew. "This is what happened." He said. "You were possessed by a spirit named Arthur Kirkland. He was a British man that kidnapped beautiful men and women and killed them after he had his way with them. Gilbert only did it to drive his spirit out."

"That's right." Said Francis. "He was just stopping the spirit from making you get it on with us."

"Ve... I think there was some tongue action too." Said Feliciano.

Roderich glared at him. "You're not helping."

Feliciano pouted. "But you don't remember the kiss do you? So let's just go home." He reached out to touch Matthew's shoulder but Matthew quickly turned and tried to bite his hand off.

**XoXoXo five seconds later oXoXoX**

Gilbert opened the door to the science lab and sighed. "Guy's I can't find... What the hell are you doing?"

"HE WENT THAT WAY FRANCIS!" Yelled Feliciano.

"GO THAT WAY FELI!" Cried Francis.

"I'LL BLOCK HIM OFF!" Cried Roderich.

To Gilbert it looked like they were chasing a giant black cockroach around the room. "What the hell? What is that?"

Feliciano turned to Gilbert and started crying. "Gilbert. You have to help us catch Matthew!"

"... THAT'S MATTHEW?"

"We have to get him home." Said Francis. "Who knows what he might do in this state!" Matthew ran to the window opened it and stood on the edge. Like he was about to jump (B.T.W they were on the third floor).

"MATTHEW'S GONNA JUMP!" Cried Feliciano.

Roderich grabbed his phone. "Liz? I need you to get some things for me right now..."

Matthew looked over his shoulder at them. His eyes were all blood shot and crazy looking, his hair clung to his face and his skin was extremely pail. "It doesn't matter if I remember it or not. I still kissed him... ever since that guy called my 'ugly'... I swore I would avoid creatures of the light... and live in the darkness forever..."

Francis sighed. "He's talking to himself again..."

"What is he saying?" Asked Feliciano.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked up behind Matthew. "Quit it. We are going home right now." Matthew squeaked and fell forward. Gilbert swore and grabbed onto the curtain preventing Matthew from plummeting to his death.

"He... He can't see Gilbert's face right now..." Squeaked Feliciano.

"He's only making it worse..." Sighed Roderich. His phone rang. Roderich quickly checked it and grinned. He went to the door and picked up a plastic bag. He checked what was inside and smiled. "Francis, Feliciano I need your help..."

**XoXoXo when Gilbert finally managed to pull Matthew back inside oXoXoX**

Matthew quickly ran back onto the window's edge to get as far away from Gilbert as possible. Gilbert on the other hand was sitting on a desk on the other side of the room. "Oh Matthew!" Cooed Francis. "Your friends are here to see you!" He held up Sally.

Feliciano whimpered as he held up John. "Scary..." He whimpered.

"Look." Said Roderich. "Kumajiro's here too!" He held up Kumajiro.

Matthew looked at his friends and contemplated stepping off the edge and embracing his friends. "You... you guys..." But the faces of his friends seemed to be judging him.

_You kissed him. You kissed that creature of the light._

Matthew froze and began to whimper. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I don't get it... Is one kiss really that important?"

Francis chuckled. "How could you say that Gilbert? A kiss... is like a forbidden fruit... so sweet it makes you melt... It's the gateway to paradise... It' the Garden of Eden... the ultimate utopia... a hidden oasis..."

Gilbert shrugged. "I guess... but it doesn't matter right now. Come on Matthew were going... um... Where's Matthew?"

Everyone rushed to the window and looked outside. Matthew was climbing up the side of the school. "OMFG! We have to stop him!" Cried Feliciano. "We have to stop him!"

**XoXoXo on the roof oXoXoX**

Feliciano, Roderich and Francis were still holding onto Matthew's friends. "Matthew!" Cried Francis.

Matthew turned to them; his black curtain tightly wrapped around him, his eyes still wide and blood shot. "Goodbye my friends... Now that I've been contaminated by a creature of the light... I'm no longer fit to live in your world..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. This was just getting ridiculous. "You shouldn't get so worked up over one little kiss."

"LITTLE KISS?" Screamed Matthew. "Oh... I see... to someone like you it's just one little kiss."

"He doesn't mean it Matthew!" Said Feliciano.

"Yes I do." Snapped Gilbert. "It was just a little kiss." He tried to get close to Matthew but he just dodged him. Gilbert rolled his eyes and grabbed Matthew's arm and turned him around. From the angle where Feliciano, Roderich and Francis were standing they looked like they were kissing.

Gilbert moved away from Matthew. It turns out he wasn't kissing Matthew, he was pressing Sally against Matthew's lips. "A kiss..." Said Gilbert. "Is nothing more than that without love. Without love a kiss is meaningless."

Matthew took the skull out of Gilbert's hands and looked at it with wide eyes. He continued to look at the skull and Gilbert for about a minute. "Oh... I get it now."

Gilbert's eye twitched. "That. Was. A. Waste. Of. Time." He turned and started to walk away. Feliciano on the other hand walked over to the side of the building and screamed.

"What's wrong Feli?" Asked Francis.

Feliciano turned to them wide eyed. "There's a camera crew and a riot squad down there."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Roderich. He looked over the side of the building and sighed. "Who the hell called them?"

Francis gulped. "If there' a camera crew... what's the bet the Land lady saw Matthew kissing the skull? If she sees that she'll make us pay full rent..."

Gilbert grabbed Matthew. "NOT FULL RENT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

They quickly climbed over the guard rail and stood on the landing outside a window (B.T.W they were currently five stories up). "The window's locked from the inside..." Whimpered Feliciano. "How are we going to get inside?"

Matthew delivered a swift kick to the window shattering it to pieces. "Let's go."

"Thanks Matthew." Said Francis.

**XoXoXo back at home oXoXoX**

"Thank God we got out of there before the riot squad got to the roof." Sighed Francis. "Things could have gotten really ugly."

Roderich nodded. "Who called the camera crew and the riot squad anyway?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Beats me. But at least we're home now."

"Would you guys shut up?" Snarled Gilbert. "I'm trying to watch the TV."

"_Coming up after the brake some shocking footage you won't want to miss._" A picture of Matthew kissing the skull flashed across the screen. "_We've got some shocking footage from a local high, which has become a hot bed for paranormal activity._"

Gilbert dropped the remote. "If the Land lady sees this we are screwed..."

Francis, Feliciano and Roderich nodded. They all prayed that the Land lady would never see the footage ever.

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Good or bad? Please Review!


	8. Project: super model

**Shinigami-cat: **Hi people! Well... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: super model**

It was just another ordinary day until Francis answered the phone and decided to put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"**Hi boys I saw Matthew on the TV the other night." **Said the Land lady.

Gilbert swore. Feliciano turned white. Roderich dropped his sheet music. Francis gulped. "Um... really?"

"**Yes... What the hell was he doing kissing a skull? You haven't forgotten our deal have you? You're meant to turn Matthew into a gentleman to get free rent!"**

"WE'RE SORRY!" Cried Feliciano.

"**... But I'll give you boys one more chance. I've already emailed the details to Roderich because he's the most responsible and if you boys screw this up you will have to pay THREE TIMES the current rent. Good luck."**

"THREE TIMES THE RENT?" Screamed Gilbert. "We already owe her money!"

Roderich walked over to the computer and checked his emails. His jaw dropped. "I... I can't believe it..."

"What is it?" Asked Francis.

Roderich gulped. "A world famous photographer saw Matthew on TV and offered him a job..."

Feliciano's eyes went wide. "Matthew's going to be a model?"

"Impossible." Said Gilbert. "Totally impossible. He'll never go for it. We are screwed. Dead. Finished. We'll have to pay three times the rent. It will never work. Matthew will never agree to do this. We can kiss our free rent goodbye."

Roderich shrugged. "Maybe... I have an idea..."

**XoXoXo at the scene of the photo shoot oXoXoX**

Matthew was over the moon. Roderich told him all about a castle out in the middle of the woods and said that since Matthew was such a good sporty about the whole Gilbert kissing him thing that they would go there and check it out. '_Maybe I'll see a vampire or a headless horseman or a ghost!_'

"They say it's haunted." Said Francis.

"Ve, isn't it cool." Said Feliciano.

Matthew happily opened the door of the castle and walked inside. He was immediately grabbed by a girl with copper red hair and a girl with curly brown hair and was dragged to get his makeup done. The boys waved goodbye to him and wished him luck.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Matthew as he waved his arms and legs around.

"Cackling Grackle!" Cried the girl with red hair. "Help me hold him still!"

"I'm trying Bow Meister Artemis!" Said Crackling Grackle. "Are you sure the boss wants this one?"

"Like totally." Said the boss. "I Feliks Łukasiewicz like never make mistakes!"

"YES SIR!" Said the girls. "SORRY SIR!"

"That boy is like just what I've been looking for." Said Feliks. "His pale skin... soft blond hair... He's like a totally poor innocent virgin who's about to be sacrificed. Plus he's also like the perfect uke." The image of Matthew's small frame in the arms of a larger muscular man danced in his head.

Bow Meister Artemis tilted her head "He is?"

"Sir!" Said Crackling Grackle. "We've done everything we can to him."

"Like that's totally awesome! Let's see!" Said Feliks happily. But when Matthew stepped out he looked like one of those creepy dolls that always seem to be on the shelfs of a crazy person in a horror movie. "LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Cried Feliks.

Bow Meister Artemis pouted. "We did everything we could!"

"Idiots... Not even a vampire would notice him!"

Matthew suddenly nodded like he understood everything. '_I see._' He thought. '_They dressed me up like this as a decoy so I could flush out the ghosts and spirits... I'm so lucky._'

"HE'S FREAKING ME OUT!" Cried Crackling Grackle. "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM!"

Feliks pouted and picked up his camera. "No. I think he'll look great on camera. Let's start shooting!" The click of a camera made Matthew gasp in shock. He hates cameras.

**XoXoXo outside oXoXoX**

Francis Roderich and Feliciano were sitting on the grass while Gilbert was running around trying to catch bats. "Do you guys think Matthew will let them take his picture?" Asked Francis.

Feliciano shrugged. "Maybe we should check on him."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Matthew came running out as fast as he could. Crackling Grackle and Bow Mister Artemis were running after him. "What are you doing?" Cried Roderich.

"NO CAMERAS!" Screamed Matthew. "NO CAMERAS!"

"Damn." Hissed Roderich. "Catch him Gilbert!"

"I'm on it!" Yelled Gilbert. He ran after Matthew.

Francis turned to the girls and put on his best smile. "So sorry about our friend." He said.

"He can be a bit of a handful at times." Said Roderich.

"Ve we'll keep an eye on him from now on." Said Feliciano.

Crackling Grackle and Bow Mister Artemis blushed at the amazingly hot guys in front of them. Feliks walked out. "Like where is Matthew... wow."

"I got him." Called Gilbert. He was carrying Matthew back by the collar of his shirt. Suddenly Feliks ran up to Gilbert and beamed.

"OMG! Perfect skin! Perfect height! You like totally have to model for me!" He cried.

Gilbert gulped, dropped Matthew and ran for his life. He ran inside the castle and up a couple of flights of stairs until he was sure no one was following him. He chuckled. "Me? A model? Give me a break... I guess I'll just hide here until the photo shoots over." He lied down and fell asleep.

**XoXoXo back on set oXoXoX**

Feliks was on the verge of pulling out his hair. Matthew wasn't photogenic at all. "Okay... let's like take some photos with that girl next... Like where is she?"

"Bad news boss." Said Bow Meister Artemis. "She's broken her leg. We can't shoot a girl today."

"Like seriously?" Asked Feliks in disbelief. "But I wanted to at least shoot a girl today!" He pouted and looked over at Francis, Roderich and Feliciano. "Like get the little happy looking one made up now!"

Crackling Grackle and Bow Mister Artemis grabbed Feliciano and dragged him away. "Ve? What's going on?"

"His skin is so smooth!" Squealed Crackling Grackle. And his hair is so soft like a kitten!"

"To bad we have to cover it up with a wig..." Sighed Bow Mister Artemis. "Now come on. Take off your clothes!"

"VE?"

Soon they were done with Feliciano's makeup and clothes. Feli walked out and began to cry. He was in a Victorian style gown, complete with high heels, gloves and long light brown wig. Roderich patted Feli on the back. "Sorry."

"We really are Feli." Said Francis.

"Ve it's not your fault... but why am I the only one dressed as a girl... I hate dressing like a girl."

"But you look so cute!" Said Francis. "Think of the rent!"

"Wow." Said Crackling Grackle. "He looks just like a girl."

Feliks sighed. "He's like not exactly what I wanted but it'll work." He picked up his camera. "Okay I like want to see a touch of despair with a bit of eroticism."

"I can't be erotic." Mumbled Feliciano miserably.

"Like be more feminine!"

"But I'm a guy..."

Feliks put down his camera. "This is like so not erotic enough... get those two other guys into makeup."

Roderich and Francis gasped. "WHAT? NO WAY!"

Crackling Grackle grabbed Francis's arm and smiled sweetly at him. "It's no big deal. I think you'll look really sexy with a red silk scarf."

"That's right." Said Bow Mister Artemis as she grabbed Roderich's arm. "And you'll look really hot with a dark purple scarf."

"So we aren't going to be dressed as girls?" Asked Roderich.

"Of course not!" Exclaimed Bow Mister Artemis. "Why would we do that?"

Once they were out of made up they joined Feliciano on set as two of the hottest, sexiest (and not sparkly) vampires you have ever seen. "Okay let's like get to work!" Said Feliks.

**XoXoXo one hour later oXoXoX**

"Okay like take a break you guys." Said Feliks happily.

Feliciano walked over to Matthew and gave him a cup of coffee. Matthew was still trying to flush out ghosts. "Hope you like the coffee Matthew."

Matthew nodded and took a sip of the coffee. "Thanks Feli."

Feliciano sat next to Matthew and sighed. "Ve... I hate dressing like this... Do I really look that much like a girl? I know Ludwig said he doesn't care how I dress but..."

"Who's Ludwig?" Asked Matthew.

"My boyfriend." Said Feliciano. "He's also Gilbert's younger brother... He doesn't go to our school. Everyone thinks he's really scary but he's so nice and kind and so considerate of others... even if he has a strange way of showing it..."

Matthew nodded. "I still don't see why you hate dressing like a girl."

Feliciano sighed. "When I was younger this girl in out street used to dress me up in all these dresses and I got used to it. I really like wearing the dresses and stuff. It made me feel comfortable but then people started teasing me and my fratello. They said that since I was a transvestite homo he must be a transvestite homo too. I hated how upset my fratello became because of it I swore I would never dress like a girl again. I guess moving into the Land ladies boarding house was a good thing. Fratello doesn't have to be ashamed of me anymore."

'_That's so sad..._' Thought Matthew. '_How could someone be that insensitive?_'

"But I wish I was tough like Gilbert or as smart as Roderich or laidback like Francis or as cool as you Matthew. You guys are so lucky."

Matthew looked at Feliciano in disbelief. '_What's he talking about? He's the lucky one. He's so cute no one can stay mad at him for long and everyone loves him. Why does he think I'm cool?_'

"Like Feliciano!" Called Feliks. "I want to go over the next shoot with you while you like get your makeup touched up."

Feliciano sighed. "Okay..." He got up and followed Feliks.

"I'm like so lucky you guys were here." He said. "I like made a total mistake with that Matthew kid. I was like totally conned."

Feliciano frowned. "You were the one that hired Matthew without even knowing him. How could you say that?"

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Like I said. I was like conned. This TV totally tricked me. I like had no idea Matthew was that ugly." Feliciano glared at Feliks. Famous photographer or not there was no way he could call Matthew ugly. He pulled off the wig, gloves, dress and kicked of the shoes. He was wearing his jeans underneath. "Like what are you doing?"

Feliciano ignored him and walked over to Matthew. "Matthew." He said. "There are no ghosts here let's go home."

Roderich and Francis walked around the corner and saw Feliciano. "What are you doing Feli?" Asked Francis.

"LIKE FINE!" Yelled Feliks. "You might look like a girl but you so don't know how to act like one! And you call yourself a transvestite!"

Feliciano's eyes went wide. "What? T... transvestite? Ve?"

Matthew stood up and walked over to Feliks's camera. He picked it up and threw it on the ground. Smashing it to pieces. "Oh no he didn't!" Gasped Crackling Grackle.

Feliks dropped to his knees and picked up the pieces of his camera. "My... my camera... YOU BETTER LIKE PAY FOR IT YOU BITCH!"

**XoXoXo somewhere in the house oXoXoX**

Gilbert's eyes snapped open. "PAY FOR IT? SHIT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He stood up and started to run. Unfortunately he happened to step on a rotted floor board. So he ended up stumbling and falling forward through a window.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Screamed Bow Mister Artemis.

"A GHOST?" Cried Crackling Grackle.

Matthew gasped and blushed. '_A ghost? A real live ghost? I have to find it!_' He ran off with Francis, Roderich and Feliciano following him. They ran into a room and standing there was Gilbert; covered in cuts and blood. Crackling Grackle and Bow Mister Artemis screamed.

Matthew rolled his eyes and pouted. "It's just Gilbert."

"You tried to run away without us didn't you? You bastard." Growled Francis.

Gilbert shook his head. "No it-" Blood shot out of his head and Gilbert fainted.

"We have to get out of here." Said Francis.

"Like hold it right there!" Cried Feliks. "Do you like have any idea what an honour it is to be like photographed by me? I could have like made you all like total international celebrities!"

Matthew turned to Feliks. "We don't give a damn."

Bow Mister Artemis blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Is it just me or does he actually look really awesome right now?"

Crackling Grackle shook her head. "Not just awesome. He looks hot. How is that possible?"

Matthew picked up Gilbert bridal style and walked off with Roderich, Feliciano and Feliks quickly following. Feliks thought for a second. "Like get me my spare camera."

**XoXoXo a few weeks later oXoXoX**

"I finally got my stitches out." Sighed Gilbert. "If I wasn't out cold I would have kicked that photographer's ass."

Francis walked into the room with a large envelope. "Hey guys we actually got payed for doing that photo shoot."

"Seriously?" Asked Roderich. "How much?"

"$5,000. In cash."

Gilbert grinned and pinched Feliciano's cheek. "And it's all because of you!"

"There are also tickets to see his art show." Said Francis. "Want to go?"

**XoXoXo at the exhibit oXoXoX**

They all went to the exhibit. They even persuaded Matthew to go along too. Once they got in some girls squealed. "OMG it's the guys from the picture!"

"You four look so hot in that picture!"

"Where's the blond guy with the glasses? Isn't he with you? He looked so sexy!"

"All four of us?" Questioned Gilbert.

"Are they talking about Matthew?" Asked Feliciano.

"Where did he go?" Asked Francis.

"He wandered off again." Said Roderich.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Said Shinigami-cat. "Everyone's been talking about it!"

"IT'S THE LAND LADY!"

"Hi boys I'm back!" She beamed.

"What are you doing back in America?" Asked Francis.

Shinigami-cat giggled. "I was in DC silly with Toris. That's where I saw Matthew on TV."

"So you still keep Toris around?" Asked Roderich.

"Of course." Said Shinigami-cat. "He's been my butler ever since my husband died. I can't just fire him. He's like family!"

"But what's this about the picture?" Asked Feliciano.

Shinigami-cat beamed and pointed to a photo. Matthew was carrying Gilbert's cut and bloodied body as Feliciano Roderich and Francis followed. Then they saw the title of the picture. Feast beneath the moon light.

"That's it." Growled Gilbert. "I'm going to kill him."

"Anyway..." Said Shinigami-cat. "You boys got payed right? And you haven't payed rent in a while... You boys owe me $5,000."

"NO WAY!" Cried Gilbert. "My hospital bills were expensive!"

"Then go live in Canada... or Australia or something. They have universal health care." Stated Shinigami-cat. "Well... I'm off to Japan. I have an appointment at a spa."

"Why did you even bother coming back?" Asked Francis.

"Well... to be honest I thought the photographer was kind of cute... but then he started hitting on Toris so I'm getting us the hell out of here. Later!"

"Bye Land lady." They called.

"So you boys like came." Said Feliks. "Huh? Like where did Shinigami-cat and her cute butler go?"

"They went back to Japan." Said Roderich.

"Oh... okay... Well anyway... Thanks for like all you help in like creating such a beautiful shot. So like where is Matthew? Everybody is like dying to meet him."

"... He didn't come with us." Lied Gilbert.

"That's like too bad." Said Feliks.

Over the other side of the exhibit Matthew was drooling over a picture of a grave yard filled with skulls, vines, and dug up graves. "I want this one."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **YAY NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE!


	9. Project: heatwave

**Shinigami-cat: **Next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: heatwave**

The boys were facing a terrible crisis. There was record braking heat wave that was sweeping through southern America. Feliciano, Roderich, Gilbert and Francis were sitting out in the hall trying to keep cool. They were wearing board shorts to try and keep cool but it wasn't working at all.

"It's too hot..." Moaned Francis. "When's the air con going to be fixed?"

Roderich sighed. "I thought it would be cooler in the hall..."

Feliciano slowly got to his feet and walked over to the window. "Maybe if I open the window..." As soon as Feliciano opened the window he was hit with a wave of heat and fell to his knees.

"I'm starving..." Said Gilbert. "I haven't eaten anything since the air con broke... that was like two days ago right?"

"Ve... I can't even think about food..."

"I wonder what Matthew's doing?" Wondered Roderich.

"Maybe his room is cooler because it's so dark..." Said Francis. Slowly they crawled towards Matthew's room in search of a cool place.

What they saw shocked them. Matthew was sitting in a blow up kiddy pool filled with cool water and ice cubes. Matthew was wearing a pair of black board shorts and a black rash top. Matthew sighed. '_This is so relaxing..._'

"Water..." Said Feliciano.

"Ice..." Said Roderich.

"Pool..." Said Gilbert.

Matthew gasped and used his hands to cover himself (_Even though he didn't need to._) "GET OUT!" He screamed.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears and the boys pushed Matthew out of the way so they could fit into the kiddy pool too. Five seconds later the pool exploded. "WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed Gilbert as he kicked in a window.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Screamed Feliciano as he ripped the torn kiddy pool up some more with Roderich who was swearing in German.

"HOW COULD IT JUST POP?" Shrieked Francis as he punched a hole in the wall.

Matthew grabbed a black curtain and shivered. "My...my room..."

The boys looked up at Matthew with evil eyes. Matthew gasped. They looked like they were about to murder someone. '_They... They're going to kill me... _' For the first time in his life Matthew Williams knew the meaning of the word fear.

"I feel so weak..." Said Francis.

"That's because we haven't eaten anything..." Said Gilbert.

"We don't have any clean towels..." Said Roderich.

"Or clean cloths..." Said Feliciano.

Matthew gulped. "I'll go do the laundry..." As soon as Matthew exited his room he was hit with a wave of heat. "Damn... I didn't know summer in American was going to be so hot..." That's right. Matthew used to live in the most northern part of Canada before he was sent to America, so basically heat was Matthew's natural enemy.

He wrapped his curtain around like a blanket and walked to the laundry room. He filled it up and put in a cup of laundry powder. Halfway through Matthew couldn't take it. He opened the lid and stuck his head inside. '_It's so nice and cool in here..._'

Suddenly Matthew was yanked out by his curtain and was face to face with Roderich. In Matthew's opinion he looked like he was going to rip Matthew's head off. Matthew gulped put the washing in a basket and ran outside.

It was so hot outside. Matthew felt like he was going to die from the heat. Cicadas were buzzing away in a nearby tree. As Matthew hung up the laundry the buzzing seemed to be getting louder and louder. Matthew snapped and kicked a tree. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CICADAS!" He screamed.

"Ve..." Sighed Feliciano. He was sitting under the tree Matthew kicked. He looked like he was going to murder someone. "I'm so hungry..."

Matthew gulped and ran to the kitchen. He quickly got out the pots and began to make pasta for lunch. When he removed the lid to put in the pasta the heat was so intense that it made him collapse. Matthew tossed the pasta in the pot and crawled over to the fridge. He quickly moved some stuff around and sat inside. It was so nice and cool.

Suddenly the door to the fridge opened and Francis looked inside. He glared at Matthew and grabbed a bottle of water. Matthew gulped and quickly went back to making the pasta.

**XoXoXo several minutes later oXoXoX**

The boys were eating pasta while lying on the floor. "I can't even taste this..." Whined Feliciano.

"It's too hot..." Sighed Francis.

Matthew smiled. '_Now' my chance!_' He was about to run off when Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arm. He held up a fan.

"Cool me." He growled. Matthew gulped and began to wave the fan. Sweat was pouring down Matthew's face.

'_Oh my God... I think I really am going to die! What should I do? Should I kill them before they kill me? I have that hatchet and chainsaw hidden away... and that Katana too..._' Matthew shook his head and giggled. '_What am I thinking? What good will a sword do me in hell? How much longer will this sizzling hell on earth last?_'

The phone began to ring. Francis groaned and answered it. "He... hello...? Oh... Hi Land lady... The... the air con broke... We're dying from the heat... What...? The house has a pool...? Thank you so much!"

The others jumped up. "This house has a pool?" Asked Feliciano excitedly.

"There's a pool?" Asked Gilbert in disbelief.

Excitedly they ran outside but as soon as they saw the condition of the pool they began to cry. It was dark green.

"It hasn't been cleaned in years..." Said Roderich.

"I've never been so disappointed in my life..." Said Francis. They sighed and walked back inside. Only to be greeted by the sight of Matthew still waving the fan around.

Roderich pulled the fan out of his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked. Matthew continued to move his arm like he was waving the fan. Everyone in the room looked at each other in confusion.

"Matthew's from Canada right?" Asked Feliciano.

"He's probably never been in heat like this." Said Francis. Matthew continued to wave his arm around until he collapsed.

"MATTHEW!" Cried Feliciano. Roderich ran to Matthew's side and tried to keep him conscious.

"Say something Matthew!" He said.

Matthew looked up at them. "Sa... Satan my lord..." He panted. "Please forgive me... I'll get your bath ready right away..." He closed his eyes and started to snore.

Feliciano began to cry. "How long has he been like this?"

Gilbert sighed. "Well... I guess we have no choice."

**XoXoXo about an hour later oXoXoX**

Matthew opened his eyes and sat up. He was still sweating and it was still blistering hot but at least the creatures of the light were gone. '_Now's my chance!_'

"Ouch! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Said Francis.

"Then stay out of my way." Said Roderich.

Matthew frowned and walked over to an open window. He looked outside and saw the boys cleaning the grudge pool. "I'm starving..." Complained Gilbert. "I want curry..."

"We can make Matthew make us curry Gilbert." Said Feliciano.

Roderich nodded. "If we made him cook now he really would die. We need to clean the pool so Matthew can cool down."

"But I'm hungry." Growled Gilbert.

"Oh come on Gilbert." Said Francis. "This was your idea after all wasn't it?"

Gilbert growled and flung pool sludge at Francis. "Zip it French-fry!" Matthew sighed and walked off to the kitchen.

**XoXoXo half an hour later oXoXoX**

"I'm so freaking hungry!" Growled Gilbert as he walked up the hall.

"It's all your fault anyway." Said Roderich. "You guys kept screwing around..."

"He flung sludge at me." Huffed Francis.

Feliciano sniffed the air. "Ve? Do you guys smell that?" He asked. "It smells really good."

Gilbert sniffed the air and grinned. "TO THE KITCHEN!" Everyone quickly walked to the kitchen and froze... There was a bloodied chicken head on the bench, feathers all over the floor and Matthew was grinding something into a powder. Plus there it was like stepping into a furnace.

Feliciano screamed. "WHAT IS HE DOING? MAKING SOME KIND OF MAGIC POTION?"

"What are you doing Matthew?" Asked Francis.

Gilbert sniffed the air again. "I think... he's making curry... Yay curry!"

Francis gasped. "But it's over a million degrees in here!"

"You don't have to cook for us Matthew!" Said Roderich.

"We don't want you to die!" Cried Feliciano.

Matthew sighed and pressed his hands together like he was praying. "Clear your mind and soul, and even the hottest flame will feel like a cool breeze... A cool..." Matthew fainted.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Moron..." He picked up Matthew and walked outside to the pool. He chucked Matthew in the pool and waited.

Matthew suddenly rocketed up to the surface and gasped for air. "WHAT THE HELL?" He spluttered as he swam to the edge.

"How could you just throw him in?" Growled Francis.

"Are you okay Matthew?" Asked Feliciano.

"Where am I?" Asked Matthew. He was sitting on the edge of a pool with deck chairs placed all around. It looked like pool at a five start hotel.

Roderich grinned. "Welcome to your tropical paradise."

Francis Suddenly appeared next to Matthew with a giant fruit drink. "Care for a tropical drink?" He asked.

Roderich appeared on the other side of Matthew with a platter of fruit. "How about some tropical fruit?"

Feliciano put a lay around Matthew's neck. "Ve, they're hibiscus flowers."

"And swim to your heart's content." Said Francis. Matthew was shocked. Suddenly Gilbert ripped his black curtain off.

"You'll never cool down with this on idiot." He said.

"Give it back!" Cried Matthew. "I need it!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Why were you even wearing that?" He grabbed Matthew and threw him right into the deep end. "Bet that felt good. Of course it did." The others jumped in too and beamed.

"This is so nice!" Said Feliciano.

"Better that staying in that house." Said Roderich.

Francis frowned. "Am I the only one who hears a helicopter?"

Suddenly a giant block of ice fell from the sky and landed in the pool. They looked up and saw the Land lady leaning out of a helicopter with a megaphone. "Hey boys! Here's an iceberg from Antarctica! It's the best I can do right now! If you need me I'll be in Tasmania!"

Everyone watched as the Land lady flew away. "You have got to be kidding me." Said Gilbert. "How the hell did she get an iceberg?"

"Does it really matter?" Asked Francis.

Feliciano frowned. "You know... When we go inside our rooms are going to be so hot..."

Matthew swam over to the iceberg and punched a huge hole in it. Making a hole big enough for a few people to sit inside. Matthew sat inside and sighed. "This is nice..."

Suddenly Roderich, Francis, Feliciano and Gilbert swam over and squeezed in behind Matthew. "Let's stay here until the air con's fixed." Sighed Feliciano.

Francis smiled. "We just can't live without Matthew."

Matthew buried his head into his hands. A small amount of blood was running down them. '_FUCK! Will my summer in hell never end?_'

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay that had nothing to do with the plot but it was fun ^_^ the next chapter will have something to do with the plot honest! Please review!


	10. Project: blind date part 1

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay then... This is going to be fun... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: blind date part 1**

It all started with a video letter from the Land lady. "... So this is the man I'm going to marry!"

Feliciano smiled. "He seems like a nice guy."

Gilbert smirked. "This is the Land lady Feli. She'll probably get tired of him and cancel the wedding when she sees something shiny."

"Oh and I got good news for Matthew too!" Said the Land lady. "I'm coming home next week with my sweet heart and a friend of his. I'm going to set Matthew up with him!"

Everyone in the room felt there heart stop. The Land lady was going to set Matthew up on a blind date... This could not end well...

**XoXoXo in Matthew's room oXoXoX**

Matthew momentarily looked from his book at the creatures of light that invaded his room. "No way."

"COME ON!" Yelled Gilbert. "We're talking about a blind date here! You can't just stand around and smile like you did last time! You need to get used to being around people and light! It's time for you to become a gentleman!" Matthew ignored them. Gilbert growled and snatched Matthew's book out of his hands.

"Just tell her I won't do it!" Said Matthew.

Gilbert glared at Matthew "Apparently... you have no idea how scary that woman can be."

Roderich, Feliciano and Francis grabbed Sally, John and Kumajiro. They held knifes up to them. "This time." Said Feliciano. "We're serious."

Matthew quickly pulled out a knife he had hidden in his pocket. He swung it at them successfully cutting off a few strands of hair from each of them. "I'm serious too."

"Just check out the video she sent us!" Cried Feliciano.

"Your knife is nothing compared to her!" Said Roderich. While they were distracting Matthew Gilbert quickly ran behind Matthew, disarmed him and tied him up.

"To the lounge room." He said. Several seconds later Matthew was in the lounge room watching the video she sent them.

"Matthew love is wonderful!" Said the Land lady. "It will change your world! Every day will become as sweet as roses! Let's find true happiness... Oh P.S Gilbert, Feli, Roderich, Francis... You guys better not screw up or I'll kill you."

"Now do you get it?" Asked Gilbert. "She's just crazy enough to kill us if she finds out about this!"

"So scary." Whimpered Feliciano.

Matthew frowned. '_That wasn't scary at all. I know what it's like to be in love... Jason makes my heart stop. Freddy gives me butterflies... I've already found happiness... Happiness is being in the dark surrounded by my friends... Kuma, Sally, John... and then there's Jack the Ripper, Charles Manson and Henry Lee Lucas... I get goose bumps just thinking about them... If that's not true love than what is?_'

"Okay Matthew time for rehearsal!" Said Feliciano. Matthew snapped out of his own thoughts for a second and looked over at Feliciano, Roderich and Francis. They were dressed in amazing cloths and looked even more handsome and sexy than normal.

"You just have to be yourself." Said Roderich.

"You'll be fine." Said Feliciano.

"Your date will make all the important moves so just relax." Said Francis.

Matthew's nose began to bleed and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. "HEY DON'T YOU DARE FAINT!" Yelled Gilbert. "Listen if she finds out you aren't a gentleman you'll be in big trouble too! She'll make you learn how to play some classical instrument, you'll never be able to wear hoodies again, she'll make you stop watching horror movies and make you go to some finishing school!"

Matthew fainted. "Ve! Matthew! Wake up!" Cried Feliciano.

"Now's our chance!" Said Francis. "Let's change his cloths and get him made up!"

**XoXoXo one hour later oXoXoX**

Matthew walked out of his room. Feliciano hid behind Gilbert and began to cry. Gilbert giggled. "He looks like an antique doll." Said Roderich.

"Yeah!" Said Francis. "Like one of those one's you hear about in horror movies!"

"Let's just get this over with." Growled Matthew. Everyone agreed and walked into the dining room where Matthew was to have tea with Roderich. As soon as he sat down across from Roderich Matthew began to sweat and hyperventilate.

"Just calm down Matthew!" Said Roderich.

"Just be yourself!" Said Francis.

Roderich took a deep breath and took a sip of tea. "What are your hobbies Matthew?"

Matthew gulped. "Well I like watching movies and reading."

Feliciano and Francis high fived. Matthew was making small talk! Roderich smiled. "I've just finished reading Dazai's complete works what do you read?"

A sinister smirk stretched across Matthew's face. "I enjoy reading psychological analysis of serial killers. You know, like people who cut off a person's **XXX **And put it in the mouth of a **XXXX** or people who remove a person's **XXX** and eat them while the victim is still alive. There're even people who use a human **XXXX **as a bowl and eat out of it. You know Dahmer used to drill a hole in a person's **XXX **and pour acid all over there **XXXX **and the he would..."

Roderich couldn't take it anymore he ran out of the room and vomited. "This... This can't be happening!" He said.

Gilbert turned to Feliciano. "Okay time for a walk in the garden Feliciano."

Feliciano blinked back a tear. "Okay... I'll try!"

A few seconds later Matthew and Feliciano were walking in the garden by the rose bushes. '_Too bright!_' Thought Matthew. '_Too freaking bright!_'

Feliciano smiled. "Ve, aren't the roses pretty Matthew? They smell really good." He reached out to pick one when he suddenly pulled back. "Ouch!" Matthew looked at Feliciano. He had cut his hand. Matthew took Feliciano's cut hand in his.

"Oh dear..." He sighed.

"I guess Feliciano's his type." Said Francis.

Suddenly Matthew grabbed Feliciano's arm and slammed it into the rose bush, cutting up his arm. Feliciano screamed and ran to Roderich who quickly wrapped up his arm. Matthew on the other hand was giggling at the blood on his fingertips.

"That's Matthew when he's acting normal?" Asked Roderich.

"There's nothing normal about him." Sobbed Feliciano.

"Well it's hopeless." Said Gilbert.

"But the Land lady will probably make us pay three times the normal rent if she finds out!" Cried Feliciano.

"NO WAY!" Cried Gilbert. "I know! We'll hypnotize him!"

Roderich sighed. "Gilbert's lost it..."

"Oh honhonhonhonhon!" Laughed Francis. "You guys are so naïve. This is a job for Francis Bonnefoy! Lover extraordinaire! If you want him to be a gentleman, you have to treat him like a gentleman. A beautiful man or woman is like a precious gem, polish them with love and they will shine and sparkle forever." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to them. "The ultimate date scenario."

"Pick your date up in a car..." Read Roderich.

"Take them to afternoon tea at a five star hotel..." Read Feliciano.

"Then take them to the premier of a French film" Read Gilbert. "... Than dinner... then... There's no way a normal teenager could come up with this."

"Ve so he did learn something from hanging out with all those rich married people." Said Feliciano.

"So what you're saying..." Said Roderich. "Is if Matthew gets used to being treated like a gentleman he might turn into one... That makes sense."

**XoXoXo half an hour later at a five star hotel oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting across from Francis in a five star hotel freaking out. '_Why do I have to be here? It's so bright! Too bright!_'

"The blueberry tart here is to die for Matthew." Said Francis. "They also have over forty different kinds of tea here, if you want it."

Matthew began to sweat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to rock back and forth. '_I hate this! I want to go home!_'

"Matthew? Are you okay?" Asked Francis. Suddenly all the lights went out and a woman tapped Francis on the shoulder.

"Francis do you remember me?" She asked. "You dumped me a long time ago." Francis's eyes widened and he slowly turned around behind him were all the ghosts from his past both men and women.

"I feel in love with you at first sight..."

"I've been stalking you..."

"He's mine."

"NO HE'S MINE!"

Suddenly Francis was being attacked by the group. "Crap." Said Roderich. "Matthew's negative aura must be attracting all the ghosts from Francis's past!"

"It's up to you now Gilbert!" Said Feliciano. "Finish the date with Matthew!"

Gilbert really didn't want to but he grabbed Matthew and ran out of there as fast as he could. "You are seriously more trouble than you're worth." He growled.

**XoXoXo a safe distance away from the disaster at the hotel oXoXoX**

Gilbert was reading over the date scenario. "Now we have to watch a French film? Boring... Make sure you always walk next to your date never in front... What a pain in the ass... Don't forget to laugh and smile every so often... Yeah right..."

Matthew was freaking out. He was shaking and sweat was rolling down his neck. '_Why...? Why am I out here in the sun? Why do I have to be surrounded by all these creature of the light?_'

Gilbert looked at Matthew and growled. "Hey I don't like crowds any more than you do. Suck it up."

CLICK! Gilbert turned to see a guy holing a camera. "You have such a great look." Said the photographer. "You should model for our magazine."

Gilbert growled and ripped the film out of the camera. "Hell no."

"OMG!" Said a girl. "Check out that hot guy!" Five seconds later Gilbert was surrounded by people.

"You should be in showbiz!"

"Come to my office!"

"No come to mine!"

"What are you doing later?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

While the commotion was going on Matthew had been pushed to the ground. "Now's my chance to escape!" He said. Someone stepped on his back. "Fuck!"

"FUCK OFF!" Yelled Gilbert. He grabbed the photographer and swung him around to clear the way. "Can't you see I'm already with someone?" He crouched down next to Matthew and helped him to his feet. "I'm on a date. Quit bothering me." They quickly got out of the crowd and went to the movie theatre.

"Do we really have to do this? For two hours?" Gilbert asked himself. "I can do this... I'm awesome! I'm fucking awesome!"

Matthew sighed. "Let's just go home. Watching a movie and going on a date isn't going to turn me into a gentleman."

"But you have to try!" Said Gilbert. "If you don't the Land lady will lock you up and throw away the key!"

"But it won't change me." Said Matthew. "Why bother?"

Gilbert frowned and looked down at the date plan. He ripped it in half and grabbed Matthew. "Come with me."

**XoXoXo at the arcade oXoXoX**

Gilbert was wacking some crocodiles with a hammer. "This is more like it!" He said. "Screw fancy dinners! Screw French movies!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'm going home... OMFG!" He saw an awesome zombie gun game and started to shoot.

"Wow that scary guy got a high score!"

"That handsome guy got a high score too!"

"That scary guy got a high score again!"

"So did the handsome guy!"

**XoXoXo back at the house several hour later oXoXoX**

"... so to sum it up... Birdie and I did nothing on the list." Said Gilbert.

"What are we going to do about the rent?" Growled a badly bruised Feliciano.

"Do you have any idea how much we suffered?" Snapped Francis as he put a band aid on his chin. "Well... did you have fun?"

"Well I haven't been to the arcade in a while..." Said Gilbert.

"So you did have fun." Said Francis. "You had fun on your date with Matthew."

Roderich snapped his fingers and grinned. "I got it! We'll just tell the Land lady that you and Matthew are dating! She'll believe that!"

"SAY WHAT?" Asked Gilbert.

"Congratulations Gilbert." Said Francis. "You finally have a boyfriend."

Gilbert went pail and fell to his knees. "My... my life is over... My life is over..."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **There! How will Matthew react to this? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!


	11. Project: blind date part 2

**Shinigami-cat: **Yay next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project blind date part 2**

Matthew was happily sitting in his room watching a horror movie and eating a bag of chips. He grabbed hi bottle of water and frowned. "Need to get more..."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. As he walked there he happened to look into the lounge room and gasp. Roderich, Feliciano and Francis were looking at Gilbert, who was on his knees and had a knife in one hand. "I Gilbert Beilschmidt have no choice but to take my own life."

Matthew's breath hitched in his throat, sweat began pour down the back of his neck and a dark blush covered his face. '_Su... SUICIDE! I'll get to see his fresh, warm intestines! I wonder if it's true that the intestines still move after you pull them out._'

"Matthew." Said Roderich. "This is serious."

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Muttered Matthew.

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Anyway... We've decided that you and Gilbert are going to be a couple."

Matthew's eyes went wide and he fell to his knees. "My... My life is over!"

"He had the same reaction as Gilbert." Mused Francis.

Roderich sighed. "Matthew be reasonable... if we let the Land lady set you up on a blind date like she wants the rent is going to sky rocket. But if we say you two are a couple she'll have no choice but to cancel it."

Francis chuckled darkly. "And if you two don't cooperate... Gilbert will have to pay the rent all by himself and Matthew will have to wear suits and play the cello for the rest of his life."

Gilbert and Matthew went as white as ghosts. Roderich clapped his hands. "So here's the story... Matthew and Gilbert have been in love for two months..."

"Ve..." Said Feliciano. "They have gone on two dates. One two an aquarium and one to an art museum."

Francis smirked and began to chuckle darkly. "Their first kiss was in a garden surrounded by roses and the first time they had sex was in Matthew's room."

Five seconds later Gilbert and Matthew were attempting to jump out the same window. "I'M GOING FIRST!" Screamed Gilbert.

"NO I'M GOING FIRST!" Screamed Matthew. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hair and pulled him back. Matthew looked into Gilbert's eyes and fainted.

"THAT SETTELS IT!" Yelled Gilbert. "I'M GOING FIRST! There's no way I'd ever do something like that."

Roderich rolled his eyes and tied Gilbert's arms behind his back. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do that."

Francis chuckled and tilted Gilbert's chin towards his face. "Don't worry. I'll take you to the bathroom when you need to go."

"Ve and I'll feed you when you get hungry." Said Feliciano.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Cried Gilbert... before he tripped and fell flat on his face. "You guys can go to hell..."

While Gilbert was complaining Roderich, Feliciano and Francis carried Matthew back to his room and... redecorated...

**XoXoXo when Matthew finally woke up oXoXoX**

Matthew jumped out of his bed and hit the floor. "Just a dream..." He muttered. "Just a horrible unfortunate dream... No way Gilbert and I would ever date... ever... Wait... What happened to my room?"

Matthew felt like he was going to be sick. His room was no longer dark and dank. It was bright and colourful. A cold sweat began to pour down his neck as panic began to set in. Kuma, Sally and John were gone. His black curtain was now a bright velour one and his book self of oddities was replaced by with actual books.

"My... my room... my room... but I... I... my room..."

**XoXoXo meanwhile in the lounge room oXoXoX**

Francis sighed and sipped his coffee. "Do you really think those two will do what we tell them to?"

Roderich shrugged. "Well Gilbert's all tied up and we've redone Matthew's room."

Francis put down his cup, leaned back in his chair and sighed. "They may be together against their wills but don't be surprised if this blossoms into true love."

"Ve. Liz actually thinks Gilbert and Matthew are actually a couple." Mused Feliciano.

"Liz might actually be right about that." Said Roderich. "Neither of them realize it but they are actually a lot alike."

Feliciano giggled. "Wouldn't it be funny if they actually became a couple?"

Roderich and Francis chuckled. "That's never going to happen."

Feliciano shrugged. "We should see if Matthew's awake yet."

Francis got up and walked out of the room. "I'll go get Gilbert. Oh fair Prince Gilbert!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PRINCE?" Screamed Gilbert. "I KILL YOU!"

Francis laughed and pulled Gilbert down the hall to Matthew's room. He was still tied up. He looked like he was going to murder someone. Roderich glared at him and untied him. "Better not run away on us."

Feliciano beamed and opened up Matthew's door. "Ve Matthew your prince... is... here..."

Feliciano, Francis and Roderich gasped. The room was covered in cut marks, the wallpaper was ripped, furniture was broken windows were smashed and there in the middle of it all was Matthew. His eyes were bludging out of his skull, his hair was all over the place and he had a knife in one hand. He started to stab a chair.

"Kumajiro... Sally... John... Where are you?"

"CALM DOWN!" Cried Francis.

"PLEASE MATTHEW!" Sobbed Feliciano.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Cried Roderich. Matthew wasn't listening. He just continued to stab and cut up the walls.

Feliciano turned to Gilbert with tears in his eyes. "Please Gilbert! Do something!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "He's my _boyfriend _isn't he? As his _boyfriend _it's my job to let him to whatever he wants."

"We're so sorry for being selfish Matthew!" Said Roderich. "It's not your fault you got caught up in our rent problem!"

"Ve, but you know what Matthew?" Asked Feliciano. "We want you to be confident in who you are!"

"And we want you to fall in love." Said Francis.

"That's right." Said Gilbert. "We just want you to relax and enjoy your blind date!" Roderich punched Gilbert.

Matthew looked at them and sighed. He raised the knife to his wrist... "NOOOOOO!"

Gilbert pulled the knife out of Matthew's hand and held him tight. "YOU IDIOT! WHERE'S THE DARKEST ROOM IN THE HOUSE?"

"The basement." Said Roderich.

**XoXoXo five minutes later oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed and leaned against the wall. "Damn it's dark down here..." Luckily in the dark Matthew had calmed down and was now drawing patterns in the dust. Gilbert sighed again. "I know how you feel Birdie. I'd rather die than go on a blind date."

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "No you don't understand." He said. "You don't have to worry about what people think of you. A creature of the light like you could never understand how I feel."

Gilbert frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not my fault I was born with this face." Said Matthew. "Society judges people on what they look like. I'd rather live in the dark. A place where that doesn't matter."

Gilbert looked at Matthew with disbelief. "Are you really that stupid? Who cares if someone is ugly or pretty? Quit your bitching. You keep saying society judging people on what they look like but you do exactly the same thing. You're no different than they are."

Matthew frowned. '_Am I really no different than they are? But how can I not notice difference between the creatures of the light and we creatures of the dark?_'

Gilbert clapped his hands. "Okay Matthew. Here's the deal, you don't want to go on a blind date and I don't want to pay the rent, I mean I won't play it, I can't pay it... there's no way... So as of now we are a couple."

"NOOOO!" Screamed Matthew. "NEVER! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Gilbert growled and grabbed Matthew's arm. "Look I'm not asking you fall in love with me, just act like you like me!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and held it up in front of Matthew's face. "Look at this."

"Isn't that Roderich's?" Asked Matthew.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "And what if it is? Just look at it." He slowly began to swing the watch back and forth. Matthew's eyes followed the watch back and forth... back and forth...

**XoXoXo then the Land Lady showed up oXoXoX**

"Hello boys I'm back!" Said Shinigami-cat happily as she greeted Roderich, Francis and Feliciano.

"Welcome back Miss Land lady." Said Feliciano.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Said Roderich.

Shinigami-cat beamed. "Thank you boys. This is the man I'm going to marry!" She introduced him to the rest of the boys. "And when I told him about Matthew he found a whole bunch of guys that couldn't wait to meet him." She waved in a group of handsome men. "So where's Matthew?"

Francis gulped. "Um... Matthew is um..."

"Ve... Matthew's going out with Gilbert..." Stuttered Feliciano.

"That's right." Said Roderich. "So he said he was sorry... but he couldn't meet anyone..."

The guys began to whisper and Shinigami-cat beamed. "So my little Matthew's already found love all on his own... Wait a second... You guys aren't hiding anything from me are you?"

The guys shook their heads. "No miss Land lady! Never Miss Land lady!"

Shinigami-cat frowned. "Really?"

"It's no use." Whispered Francis. "Let's run away tonight!"

"Sorry we're so late." Said Gilbert. He walked into the room in a stunning outfit followed by Matthew who looked equally stunning. Matthew was carrying several cups of tea on a tray.

Matthew smiled sweetly. "Please have some tea."

Shinigami-cat squealed. "They look perfect together!"

"What happened to those two?" Asked Roderich.

"Ve thank you God!" Praised Feliciano.

"How did you do it?" Asked Francis.

Gilbert smirked. "That's because we're in love." As soon as Matthew set down the tea tray Gilbert swung out and tried to kick Matthew, but he quickly ducked and tried to punch Gilbert who blocked him. "Just look at us! Were... so... in love!"

Everyone in the room gasped. "Is that there idea of acting like a couple?" Asked Feliciano.

"That's how they show affection?" Asked Roderich.

"That's not how love's supposed to look..." Sighed Francis.

Shinigami-cat began to cry. "How beautiful... They look so good together... Gilbert reminds me of my late husband... When he was young..."

"No way." Said Roderich.

Shinigami-cat turned to the other men and sighed. "Well I guess you can go home. Sorry for bringing you here for nothing. Fair well Matthew! I hope you and Gilbert live happily ever after!" And with that Shinigami-cat was gone. Leaving three very shocked boys and two of them still fighting like crazy.

"I... Love... Him... This... Much!" Gilbert grunted in between attacking and blocking.

"Ve... What are we going to do with them?" Asked Feliciano.

"Look... How... In... Love... We... Are!"

"Just leave them be." Said Francis. "I have an idea..." He picked up his phone and called someone. "Hey this is Francis. You have to come see this."

Feliciano picked up his phone. "Ve Ludwig? You won't want to miss this."

Roderich picked up his phone. "Hey Liz? It's me Roderich. You have to come over right now. Oh and you know how you say those two are going out? Well you are so wrong."

"I... Love... Him... So... Much!"

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **He hypnotized him! How could he? Please review!


	12. Project: valentine's day fiasco

**Shinigami-cat: **Yay! Next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: valentine's day fiasco**

With Shinigami-cat gone, everything went back to normal. Well... as normal as it gets around there. It all started early in the morning when the doorbell rang. "Who would be here this early?" Complained Gilbert.

"The mail man." Deadpanned Roderich.

Feliciano happily walked to the door. "Ve I'll get it." As soon as Feliciano opened the door he was buried alive under a pile of flower's, boxes of chocolate, stuffed animals and cards.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Gilbert as he pulled Feliciano out with the help of Francis and Roderich.

"Hey guys..." Said Francis. "You don't think today is..."

That' right boys and girls to day is Valentine's Day. It's that special day where boys and girls give each other gifts as a way of showing how much they love each other. Of course anyone who doesn't get a single gift/card is considered losers for the rest of the year. But every year thee four winners have to take extra precautions.

Roderich quickly drew up a plan and stuck it to the wall. "If we go past the market but stick to the shadows we might make it to school unscathed. We have to use the buddy system today. Feliciano you're with me. Gilbert you're with Francis."

"Right!"

While they were making their plans Matthew was looking at the pile of gifts. He picked up a box and sniffed it. '_It smells like chocolate! Oh God what I would give for a piece of chocolate!_' And this boy that has nothing to do with love or Valentine's Day had one particular desire in mind. '_That's it! I'm going to make those creatures of the light fork over some chocolate!_'

Matthew's top three favourite foods;

1) Pancakes with maple syrup.

2) Anything made in Canada.

3) Chocolate.

Matthew picked up his backpack and headed for the front door, but before he could even touch the front door Gilbert tackled him to the ground. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WE HAVE TO USE THE BACK DOOR STUPID!"

Matthew frowned and looked through the window. Outside were hundreds of girls and some guys. All with boxes of chocolate and gifts. Gilbert grabbed the back of Matthew's shirt and pulled him towards the back door. "But... but... all that chocolate..."

**XoXoXo on the way to school oXoXoX**

They managed to sneak out of the house and were currently hiding behind a wall in the market. "Okay." Said Roderich. "We made it this far."

Gilbert sighed and leaned against the wall. "Every freaking year..." Suddenly he shot out his hand and grabbed a rope. "Okay, who threw that?"

"WE'RE SORRY!" Cried the group of women attached to the end of the rope.

"We're all from the market place!" They said.

"We see you walk by every day!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever... HOLY SHIT FELI!"

Feliciano was being carried away by a crowd of people. "HELP ME!"

Gilbert quickly saved Feliciano and looked around. "Where's Roderich?"

Roderich was being crushed under a group of girls. "Can't breathe!" He gasped.

Gilbert pulled him to safety and looked around. "Darn it where's Francis... OMFG!"

Francis was being carried by to a car by a guy in a suit. "Get him inside." Snapped a woman from the car."

Gilbert pulled Francis out of the man's hands and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. "Ve I think they drugged him." Said Feliciano.

"He attracts some strange women." Said Roderich.

Gilbert sighed. "Okay where's Matthew... Oh crap..."

Matthew was buried under a pile of gifts. "They just left them here..." He mumbled to himself. He picked up a box and sniffed it. "Can I have a little piece from this box?"

Gilbert grabbed Matthew and walked off. "No time. We can talk about that later."

"But... but... my Cadbury!"

**XoXoXo at school oXoXoX**

The boys looked out into the school yard and gaped. The teachers were taking the chocolates and presents right out of the student's hand. "Hand it over right now!" Growled a teacher. "This year it's forbidden to bring chocolate onto campus!"

"NO GIVE IT BACK!" Cried a brunet.

"This isn't fair!" Cried a red haired girl.

"THIS IS THE SINGLE BIGGEST EVENT OF THE YEAR FOR US GIRLS!" Cried another girl!

Francis grinned. "Let's sneak in while everyone's distracted!"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Screamed a girl. Suddenly the boys were swamped with hundreds of girls. They were separated in the sea of girl.

"FRANCIS!" Cried Gilbert.

"FELICIANO!" Cried Roderich.

"GILBERT!" Cried Francis.

"RODERICH!" Cried Feliciano.

During the commotion Matthew happened to notice a box of chocolate on the floor. Matthew licked his lips. "Milk chocolate..." He was about to grab it when a girl quickly scooped it up and ran in to the crowd of people.

A girl with green eyes turned to her friend and sighed. "You know what SilverMoonForever? We should just leave our stuff with Matthew. I don't want to get into that mob." A bunch of other girls agreed and gave their gifts to Matthew.

"Please give these to them Matthew."

Matthew growled as he sniffed the boxes. '_So much chocolate... but I can't even have one single piece! This is so unfair... unfair... unfair... unfair... unfair... unfair..._'

**XoXoXo later on that day oXoXoX**

Gilbert had lost sight of the others and was now sneaking around the school trying to find Francis and a place to hide. "Somewhere... Anywhere... why me... why us... stupid Valentine's Day... Stupid saints... Stupid everything..."

"Gilbert... Help..." Called a weak voice. Gilbert turned to see the school nurse. She was a very pretty lady with brown hair and blue-green eyes with a ring of amber around the pupil.

Gilbert gasped. "Oh man... what happened brattyteenagewerewolf?"

She coughed and fell forward. Gilbert caught her and held her in his arms. "Francis..." She whispered. "Francis begged me to let him hide in nurse's office but it was attacked by a bunch of screaming fangirls... Please... You have to save him... They'll kill him..."

Gilbert nodded and leaned her against the wall. "Don't worry I'll get him." And with that Gilbert ran to the nurse's office. He ripped open the door and gasped. Francis was pinned down to one of the beds and there were a bunch of fangirls pinning him down. Gilbert quickly pulled him away and they ran for it.

"Thanks for saving me." Said Francis.

"What are friends for idiot?" Asked Gilbert. "There has to be some place we can hide..."

**XoXoXo in the science store room oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting happily in the dark day dreaming about chocolate. "Cadbury... Godiva... Hershey's... dark chocolate... white chocolate... milk chocolate... caramel... cherry ripe... flake... crunch... Reece's pieces... boost... crunch... mars bars... milky bars...milk duds..."

The door slowly opened and in walked an exhausted Feliciano. "Oh good... no one's here..." He fell to the ground and sighed. Matthew walked over to him and sniffed him.

"He smells like chocolate." He mumbled to himself.

"Ve? What are you doing Matthew?"

Roderich opened the door and collapsed next to Feliciano. "Feliciano... good thing you're safe..."

Matthew sniffed Roderich. "He smells like chocolate too."

"What are you doing Matthew?"

Matthew gulped. "Um... Where's the chocolate?"

"I don't have any." Said Roderich. If you listen closely you can hear Matthew's heart breaking. "I heard that the teachers are using an empty class room to sort out all the gifts."

Matthew nodded and walked to wards the door. '_I'll find that room. I must have that chocolate now..._' As soon as he opened the door Francis and Gilbert fell on top of him.

"You're crushing me..." Muttered Matthew. As he tried to push Francis and Gilbert off himself he happened to feel something funny. He gasped. "Francis there's something in your breast pocket!"

Francis sat up and pulled a small box out of his pocket and frowned. "Someone must have snuck this in during all the commotion." He held it out to Matthew. "Do you want it?" Matthew blushed a little and smiled. "Do you like chocolate?"

Matthew nodded and took the box out of his hands. Turns out the chocolate was a huge chocolate heart with Francis's name on it. Matthew sniffed it and sighed. "Dark chocolate with a strawberry filling."

"Ve how did he do that?" Asked Feliciano.

Matthew lifted the chocolate heart to his lips and was about to bit into it when a group of fangirls busted threw the door. "There they are! Get them!"

They ran into the room and swamped the boys. One of the girls even bumped into Matthew making him drop his chocolate and another girl to step on half of it. '_Half of it's still good!_' Thought Matthew as he reached for it.

Now there are three very important things to remember boys and girls;

1) Everyone was crammed into a science store room.

2) There are lots of explosive materials on the shelves in said store room.

3) Some of said explosive material can't be sealed in air tight containers.

Needless to say one of the girls bumped against the shelf causing one highly volatile chemical to fall... onto Matthew's chocolate... that he is reaching out for... making him dangerously close to the explosion...

_**KABOOM!**_

"Eek!" Cried a girl. "What was that?"

"Are you guys alright?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shook the dust out of his hair. "Just go." He deadpanned.

The girls sighed. "Maybe we should just leave our gifts with Matthew and go."

"Why is Matthew wearing an afro?" Asked another girl.

Because of the explosion Matthew's hair had been pushed back. You know like in those cartoons where something explodes in the guy's face, you know what I'm talking about. He chuckled darkly and stood up, his back facing them. "Of course I'll gladly deliver these for you..." He turned to them; his clothes were covered in a thin black soot, his glasses were cracked, his eyes were crazy looking and he had a creepy smile on his face. "But in return I'll eat every morsel of chocolate!"

Five seconds later all the girls ran screaming out the door. Matthew continued to giggle and started to stagger out the door. Gilbert grabbed his arm. "You can't go out there like that! You look ever scarier that you usually do!" Matthew just turned around and punched the albino in the face before walking out of the school.

Roderich sighed. "We should probably head home. I don't want to deal with anymore of this nonsense..." But as soon as they step outside they are back to running for their lives.

**XoXoXo in a local market oXoXoX**

The boys had been running nonstop for about half an hour. Francis sighed and leaned against a wall. "I can't go on any longer... Please go on without me... Save your selves!"

"You know we wouldn't do that." Says Feliciano. "Friends stick together!"

"I vote we leave him." Said Gilbert. "Who wants dead weight? Besides I thought the French were grate at retreating, second only to the Italians."

"Ve that's offensive." Said Feliciano. "But true."

"You don't have to agree with him." Snapped Roderich. "But what are we going to do? This place is crawling with fangirls."

"Should I just hit them?" Asked Gilbert.

"If you can forgive yourself go ahead." Said Roderich.

Francis chuckles and pulls out some eye drops from his pocket. "I think I have the solution to our problems."

**XoXoXo one minute later oXoXoX**

"Look! It's Francis!" Squealed a Francis fangirl. Soon a whole bunch were running towards him but as soon as they got close they slammed on the brakes and gasped.

"Is he crying?"

Yes everyone Francis was indeed crying, but this wasn't sappy blubbering... no this was more of the 'I just made the biggest mistake of my life single tear crying'. "I'm very flattered, but I can't accept these gifts." He said. "I'm already in love with someone and I can't think about anyone but her. I am so sorry..."

The Francis fan girls began to cry. "We're so sorry..."

"We didn't know..." Just as quickly as they appeared they were gone.

"That was a dirty trick." Said Gilbert from his hiding place.

"But it worked didn't it?" Asked Francis.

"Ve my turn!" Said Feliciano. He put the eye drops in his eyes and walked out of his hiding spot.

"OMG! IT'S FELICIANO!" Yelled the screaming Feliciano fangirls.

"Wait... why's he crying?"

"Ve... I'm sorry." Said Feliciano. "But I'm already in love with someone. I am truly flattered but I can't think about anyone but him. I'm sorry."

"We're so sorry..." Said the fangirls as they walked off. Next was Roderich's turn.

"IT'S RODERICH!"

"Is he crying?"

"I'm sorry." Said Roderich. "But I am already in love with someone. She's the only thing I can think about. I am honoured you would go out of your way to get these gifts for me, but please understand me when I say I can't accept anything from you... I am deeply sorry."

"We didn't know..."

"We wish you both the best of luck."

From his hiding spot Gilbert was fuming. "How can they be so blind? Well... technically Roddy and Feli are already with someone but Francis? Seriously? Crap I guess I have no choice..." Gilbert sucked up his pride and put in the eye drops and walked out of his hiding place.

"AHHHH! IT'S GILBERT!"

"Why is he crying?"

Gilbert bit his lip. "Um... so I'm sorry but I'm already in love with someone and I... can't think about anyone but them... I'm flattered and everything but the awesome me is already with someone... so like sorry." Gilbert can't act to save his life.

"LIAR!" Cried a fangirl.

"You don't love anyone!"

"If this person exists tell them there name!"

Gilbert was screwed. Why didn't it work for him? He quickly looked around the market in an attempt to think of someone's name. Sadly the only name that came to mind was Ludwig but that's his brother and this isn't that kind of story boys and girls. If you want that kind of story try somewhere else (even though it is HOT! Excuse me one second gotta plug up my nose bleed...). Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Matthew stumbling along the street. He still looked freaking crazy.

Gilbert bit his lip and sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Matthew Williams." There was an awkward silence before several Gilbert fangirls fell to the ground fainting and some were just gawking at him. But there were also some yaoi fan girls who started whispering and giggling amongst themselves. Gilbert shrugged. "Well it kind of worked. That was a painful lie for me to tell."

"What about Matthew?" Asked Feliciano.

**XoXoXo when they finally got home oXoXoX**

To put it bluntly they were exhausted. They were literally crawling up the hall they were that tired. "Why didn't we eat lunch?" Asked Feliciano.

"Fangirls." Said Francis. "So many fangirls... where the hell did they come from?"

"Ever heard of fanfiction?" Asked Roderich. "Why does it smell like chocolate in here?"

"Maybe some crazy fangirls broke in." Said Gilbert. "Damn that would suck..."

Slowly they crawled to the dining room where the chocolate smell was coming from and what they saw shocked them. Matthew (_Back to normal, no longer frizzy haired and scary looking_) was putting the final touches to a giant three layer chocolate cake (_It looked like a wedding cake_). When he was satisfied he set out some plates and set Kuma, Sally and John at the table.

Suddenly the four hungry boys jumped up from the floor and demolished the cake. "Ve nothing beats sweets when you're tired." Said Feliciano.

"Hurry up and make dinner Birdie." Snapped Gilbert.

Matthew looked at them with wide eyes. "But... but that was my Valentine's Day chocolate..."

"Well we didn't completely escape injury." Said Roderich. "But at least we made it home alive."

"Agreed." Said Francis.

Suddenly Feliciano went white. "Ah! I forgot to meet up with Ludwig!"

"I forgot all about Elizaveta!" Cried Roderich.

"Oh I had a date!" Said Francis. The boys immediately got out there phones.

"Ve Ludwig?" Click.

"Hello Liz?" Click.

"Madison?" Click. "Clair?" Click. "Suzan?" Click. "Jacob?" Click. "Steve?" Click.

They all hung up on them. Gilbert laughed at them. "At least we got some chocolate. Birdie's cake was awesome!"

Matthew sighed and hit his head against the wall. "I spent two hours icing that you albino prick... all that effort gone... waisted... I didn't even get a single piece... I'm going to drink my maple syrup..."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **La la la! Fun isn't it?


	13. Project: Family

**Shinigami-cat: **Well next one... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: Family**

It was a nice warm day outside so everyone was in the backyard eating lunch. Feliciano sighed as he stretched out on the lawn. "Ve... so nice today."

"Makes the whole Valentine's day thing seem like a dream." Said Francis.

Gilbert curled up on the grass. "I'm sleepy... bring me my futon."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"Don't care." Said Gilbert. "I want my futon." Matthew walked into the back yard carrying a tray of food. Suddenly he gasped and dropped the tray, slowly began to back away and pointed behind them.

The boys looked at Matthew like he was crazy but turned around anyway and screamed. Standing behind them was a guy wearing black combat boots, ripped blue jeans, leather jacket, leather fingerless gloves and black bike helmet. The boys quickly got up and bolted for it.

"FRANCIS!" Screamed Gilbert. "Did you hook up with some biker gang leader's wife or something?"

"Yeah but that was a year ago!" Cried Francis. "Why would he come now?"

"You actually did?" Cried Roderich.

The biker didn't seem interested in the four guys that were running for their lives, he only seemed interested in Matthew. He quickly dashed over to Matthew and tackled him to the ground. The boys momentarily paused to see what was going on. Matthew noticed them looking and sighed. "Get the hell of me Alfred."

Alfred laughed and took off his helmet. His blond hair was flying around in the wind and he had a smirk on his face. "Aw come on dude. I haven't you in months and the first thing you say to me is get the 'hell off me'? What kind of little brother are you?"

Matthew sighed and pushed Alfred off. "You may as well come inside..."

Alfred beamed and followed Matthew inside. "Who are these guys?"

Mathew sighed. "Francis the pervert. Roderich the stuck up. Feliciano the dim. And Gilbert the asshole."

"I'm not a pervert!" Said Francis.

"I'm not stuck up!" Said Roderich.

"Ve? What does dim mean?" Asked Feliciano.

"I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE YOU IDIOT!" Cried Gilbert.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Gilbert huh?"

**XoXoXo one week earlier oXoXoX**

"Get back here right now!" Cried Rosa.

"Screw you mum!" Snapped Alfred as he slammed his bedroom door shut. He hated it when his mum went all British on him. She was a nice woman most of the time but sometimes she was a real bitch.

"I'm going out." Yelled Rosa. "I'll be home later. Your Father will be home later tonight!" As soon as the door slammed shut. Alfred was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"**Is you mother home Alfred? It's me Shinigami-cat!"**

"Oh hi Auntie." Sighed Alfred. "Mum's not home at the moment. She's being a bitch again."

"**Don't say that about your mum... even if it's true. Anyway I was calling to give her an update on Matthew!"**

"Sweet how's he going?"

"**Wonderful! He's actually dating this really gorgeous boy named Gilbert Beilschmidt! They are so perfect for each other!"**

"Really? That's grate... Hey Auntie-"

"**I've already wired you the money, booked you a ticket and a hotel so you can get over your jetlag."**

"You're the best!"

"**No problem! I knew you would race back over to America as soon as found out about it. I'll stop by sometime and you can show me all around Belgium sometime! Later Alfred!"**

"Later Auntie!" Said Alfred. He hung up the phone and sighed."Matthew's dating? What if this guy is a prick? What if he forces Mattie to do something he doesn't want to do? What if he pressures Matthew into having sex? I'M A COMING MATTHEW!"

**XoXoXo in the dining room oXoXoX**

The four boys were looking at Alfred cautiously. He seemed like an okay guy but he was Matthew's brother... his twin brother. He had to be crazy. Gilbert sighed. "So your Matthew's brother? I thought you were some biker."

Alfred laughed. "Seriously? That's funny."

Matthew walked back into the room and put a cup of coffee in front of Alfred. "Drink this and go home Alfred."

"But Mattie!" Whined Alfred.

"Don't you feel a little bad?" Asked Francis.

"Not at all." Said Matthew. "I know why he's here." With that Matthew turned down the hall and walked to his room.

"Wait up Mattie!" Called Alfred as he ran after him. As soon as he caught up to Matthew the Canadian turned around at him and snarled.

"You might be my brother but I'm never letting you into my room!" With that Matthew slammed the door shut and locked it. When that was done Matthew leaned against the door and sighed. "I can't believe he came here... There's no way I can let him see my room... my castle!"

**XoXoXo later that day oXoXoX**

The boys were watching TV. Feliciano sighed. "Do you think Matthew hates his brother?"

"Doesn't Matthew appreciate the distance Alfred travelled to get there?" Asked Roderich. "Doesn't Alfred live in Belgium?"

Francis snapped his fingers. "Oh I know! Maybe Matthew is just worried that Alfred will tell Shinigami-cat that Matthew's not a gentleman!"

"Ve maybe that's it!" Said Feliciano.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "That's not it." He stood up and walked out of the room. "I'm having a shower. Don't bother me."

With that Gilbert was gone. "Ve did you guys notice that Alfred kept staring Gilbert?" Asked Feliciano

**XoXoXo in the shower with Gilbert... NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS! oXoXoX**

Gilbert was happily washing the soap out of his hair and sighed contently. "Fucking love hot showers." Once he was done he hopped out of the shower and was about to grab his towel when the door creaked open. "I said I was having a shower you guys!" Cried Gilbert.

What he saw made him shudder. There looking at him was Alfred. His bright blue eyes seemed dark and predatory. Gilbert gulped. "Um... do you need something?"

Alfred glared at him. "You have a nice body." With that Alfred closed the door leaving Gilbert feeling a little freaked out.

Gilbert quickly dried off and ran off to find Matthew. Matthew was doing the dishes when Gilbert ran over. "What do you want Gilbert?" Asked Matthew.

"Is your brother gay?"

"Don't know, don't care, don't give a damn."

Gilbert pouted. "But you're his God damned brother! You should know!"

Matthew sighed and dried the last of the dishes. "Hey Gilbert... don't let Alfred into my room... no matter what." With that said Matthew turned and walked away.

Gilbert sighed. "Maybe he really hates his brother..."

**XoXoXo early the next morning oXoXoX**

The blast of a fog horn woke up the whole house. Feliciano fell out of bed, Roderich rolled onto his back, Francis put his pillow over his head, Matthew sat straight away and Gilbert looked at his clock. "Six in the morning? Screw this." Gilbert tried to get back to sleep but a certain American had other ideas.

So within a minute Gilbert was outside in his PJ's with Alfred. "Good to see you're awake you albino freak."

"Your freaking woke me up you dick!" Growled Gilbert. "Why the hell are we out here? It's freezing!"

Alfred laughed his hero laugh and smirked. "I want you to run around the house five times, hop around it twice and to a hundred push ups and sit ups."

Gilbert looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you insane?"

Alfred smiled venomously. "Well I guess you really aren't awesome enough to do it." Gilbert glared daggers at him and started running. Feliciano could see Gilbert running from the dining room window.

"Ve? What is he doing?" He asked. "Go Gilbert go!"

Francis yawned and stretched. "Well I'm awake now..."

"Could you make us some coffee Matthew?" Asked Roderich.

"I was making some for myself anyway." Called Matthew from the kitchen.

Feliciano sat down at the table and sighed. "Why is Alfred so obsessed with Gilbert?"

Roderich shrugged. "Maybe the Landlady told him that Matthew and Gilbert were going out?"

"That' so sweet!" Said Francis. "I bet he came here because he was worried about Matthew!"

Matthew walked into the room and put the coffee on the table. "This sucks."

"Don't say that." Said Roderich. Suddenly Gilbert walked into the room. His hair was clinging to his face, his eyes were redder than usual, his clothes were covered in sweat and he looked dead.

"Water..." He wheezed before falling to the floor. Francis quickly ran into the kitchen and got Gilbert a water bottle, Feliciano pulled of Gilbert sweat covered clothes (_because he didn't want him to catch a cold damn it_) and Roderich gave Gilbert a towel to rug up in.

"What happened?" Asked Feliciano.

"Alfred is insane." Said Gilbert. "Hey Birdie, your bro really loves you ya know. Do something about him."

"That's impossible." Said Matthew.

Gilbert jumped up and grabbed Matthew's arm. "Don't say it's impossible! He's really going to kill me!"

Matthew sighed. "Alfred's so stubborn. Once he gets started there's no stopping him. Unlike me."

"HE'S EXACTLY LIKE YOU!" Cried Gilbert.

It was at that moment that Alfred decided to grace everyone with his presence. "Mattie make me some coffee..." Alfred gaped at what he saw. From his point of view it looked like Gilbert (_remember he was only wearing his boxer's people_) and Matthew were about to have an intimate moment. Suddenly Alfred brought a baseball bat down between them (_for some reason the people in Matthew's family just seemed to be able pull random objects out of the air FTW_). "How dare you... right in front of me..."

"Ve it's not what you think!" Cried Feliciano.

"You got it all wrong!" Cried Francis.

"It's just a misunderstanding!" Cried Roderich.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Growled Alfred.

Now Gilbert being Gilbert just laughed at Alfred and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. "Don't get in our way."

Matthew went bright red and plugged his nose up with tissues to stop himself from having a missive nose bleed. Alfred was furious. "THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"Why would he challenge him to a duel?" Asked Feliciano.

Francis shrugged. "I think Gilbert might have dishonoured Alfred in some way."

"I really hope no one dies." Said Roderich. "I'd hate to have to explain that to the Land lady..."

**XoXoXo outside oXoXoX**

Since Alfred had challenged him Gilbert got to choose the kind of duel they would do. So obviously what's more awesome that a lightsaber fight? Of course they were using the plastic ones. Alfred was blue and Gilbert was red. Feliciano, Roderich, Francis and Matthew were watching from a safe distance.

Francis chuckled. "Hey Matthew this is the part where you are supposed to yell out, '_Stop fighting over me!_' yes? I'm putting $100 on Gilbert."

Feliciano nodded. "Yeah you're supposed to start crying and say, '_Please don't fight anymore!_' Ve. I'm putting $100 on your brother."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "So immature."

Matthew sighed. "My brother once killed a bear with his bare hands."

"... GILBERT STOP FIGHTING!"

But Gilbert couldn't hear over the sound of plastic hitting plastic. It was a heated battle where only one could be the winner! But just as quickly as it started it ended when Alfred spontaneously fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Asked Gilbert.

The boys rushed over to see what was wrong. "My back..." Mumbled Alfred.

The boys looked at each other in confusion while Matthew just looked pissed off. "Seriously Alfred? I thought you said you were better."

"But Mattie!"

"Screw this Alfred." Hissed Matthew. "If you need me I'll be inside."

"Wait Matthew!" Cried Alfred as he tried to get up but instead he crumpled to the ground. Gilbert sighed and lifted Alfred onto his back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You're so dumb. Why would you get into a fight when you're hurt? That's so not awesome."

**XoXoXo in Alfred's room oXoXoX**

Gilbert took Alfred to his room and sat him down on the bed. Gilbert sighed. "Okay... take off your shirt and I'll put a menthol patch on your back." Alfred nodded and pulled off his shirt leaving his back exposed. Gilbert gasped at the huge scar on Alfred's back. "Holy hell! How did... What did... huh?"

Alfred laughed. "Oh I got that from a bear. When Mattie and I were about twelve we were living in Canada and we decided to check out the forest near the house. Matthew wandered off and when I found him he was crying..."

**XoXoXo flash back oXoXoX**

Alfred called out for his twin as the snow softly fell to the ground. "Mattie! Where are you? Don't run off! Where are you?" He soon found Matthew quietly sobbing next to a tree. Alfred frowned and walked up to him. "Hey Mattie? What's wrong? Did you think I forgot about you and left you or something?"

Matthew shook his head and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "I... I tried to make a friend with this bear but all he did was make a scary face."

Alfred frowned. "What are you talking about Mattie?" Suddenly the snapping of a twig made Alfred jump and turn around to be face to face with a huge brown bear. It looked like he was going kill something. Alfred gulped. "You were trying to make friends with that?"

Suddenly the bear swiped at them. Alfred acted on instinct, he wrapped his arms around Matthew and took the full force of the attack. Pain shot through Alfred's body but he still turned to the bear and somehow (_this is totally impossible to do but just go with it_) managed to get the bear into a head lock and didn't let go until he heard a snap. He sighed and let go of the bear and walked over to Matthew who was crying even more.

"What's wrong Mattie?" Asked Alfred. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm fine... but you got hurt because of me... It's all my fault... I didn't mean to... I..."

Alfred smiled and hugged Matthew. "Hey it's okay Matthew." He said. "I don't feel any pain as long as I know you're safe. And if you're ever in danger the hero will be right there to save you again."

Matthew giggled. "I'll hold you to that Alfred."

**XoXoXo end flash back oXoXoX**

"... but once he started junior high he totally changed. He became more antisocial and spent all his time in his room. He never had any time from me. I wish he would just let me in."

Gilbert sighed. "Well it's probably best you don't see his room..."

Alfred looked at Gilbert with a slightly confused expression but brushed it off. "Well... look Gilbert I'm sorry. I guess I was jealous of all the time you got to spend with Mattie. You're actually an okay guy... I guess there comes a time when brothers drift apart for good..."

Gilbert wanted to say something but decided not to. Instead he stood up and walked out the door. "Get some rest Alfred."

"Will do."

When Gilbert was in the hall he happened to see Matthew walking towards Alfred's room with a tray of hamburgers. Gilbert stoped right in front of Matthew and frowned. "Do you hate your brother?"

Matthew quirked his head to the side in a confused way. "No."

"Well you sure act like it."

With that Gilbert continued to walk away. Matthew shrugged and opened up the door to Alfred's room. Matthew put the food in front of his brother. "Look Alfred I don't hate you." He said. "Just please stay out of my room."

"Hey Mattie wait I-" Alfred didn't forget his sentence before Matthew closed the door. Matthew sighed and walked towards his room he wanted to find something that he thought he had in his room.

He pulled all the boxes out from under his bed and looked inside. He couldn't find it. He sat on the floor and looked around the room. "Where the hell did I put it?" He looked up at his book self and sighed. "I bet it's up there..." So he started to climb up the book shelf to find what he was looking for. He grinned and picked up a box. "Bingo... oh shit." The book shelf began to sway and Matthew fell onto the floor and got buried in a pile of books.

He could hear the sounds of people running towards his room. He prayed that Alfred wasn't one of those people. Five seconds later his biggest fears were confirmed when Alfred ran into his room closely followed by the rest of the boys. "Matthew!" Cried Alfred. "What..." Suddenly Alfred fainted. 

"Ve is he okay?" Asked Feliciano.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Asked Francis.

"We probably should have called one earlier." Said Roderich.

Matthew sighed and sat up. "Anatomical models..." He muttered. "Brains... Guts... Blood... Slasher movies... Ghosts... The occult... Torture pictures... Corpses... Skulls... and all things related to horror... Alfred is so freaked out by that stuff he just faints. That's why I told him to stay out of my room."

...

"Seriously?" Asked Gilbert.

Matthew nodded. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Matthew sighed and walked to the door. "That must be mama. I was wondering how long until Auntie decided to tell her where you ran too."

"Matthew's mama? I wonder what she looks like." Said Francis.

A few minutes later Matthew walked back into the room with a very pretty woman with long blond hair and green eyes. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble Alfred has caused. I'm Rosa by the way..." He said with a slight blush on her face.

The boys were amazed at how pretty she was. "Ve he was no trouble at all." Said Feliciano.

Rosa smiled and kicked the semi-conscious Alfred. "Why the bloody hell did you run away? Are you crazy? Stop running away from home you git!"

Alfred slowly sat up and trembled. "How can Matthew live in such a scary room?"

Rosa sighed and turned to Matthew. "You didn't let Alfred see you room did you? I've been trying to keep it a secret."

"Sorry mama." Said Matthew.

"You knew?" Gasped Alfred. Suddenly he grabbed Gilbert's arm and pulled him down to eye level. "Please Gilbert! Turn Mattie into a regular guy! Please!"

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Yes I did. Now quit bothering Matthew. Let him do what he wants."

"Listen to mama Alfred." Said Matthew.

Rosa nodded and casually picked up Alfred like it was nothing. "Wow she's strong!" Said Roderich.

Rosa smiled. "It was nice to see you again Matthew. Next time we'll stay longer and I'll bring papa too. And I'll see you cuties later." She said as she winked at the other boys.

"Gilbert!" Cried Alfred. "I'm counting on you! Make Matthew normal!"

"Shut up you git!" Snapped Rosa. "When we get back home your father is going to be so mad at you!"

When they were out the door Feliciano smiled. "Ve, what an interesting family."

"Rosa was quite pretty." Said Francis was a devilish smirk.

Roderich nodded. "There's no doubt about it Matthew's definitely part of that family."

Gilbert nodded. "Yep... Is it just me or is everyone in Birdie's family insane?"

Matthew ignored them and picked up the box he was looking for and pulled out an old photo of him and Alfred when they back in Canada. They were standing next to a huge snowman and they were both smiling and laughing. Matthew's sighed. "I miss those days..."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **And with that this chapter is done ^_^


	14. Project: flashback PART 1

**Shinigami-cat: **It has come to my attention that some of my chapters have no plot and some people don't like that. If you are one of those people you are going to hate me now... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: flashback PART 1**

Francis sighed and tugged at his hair. "It's getting long again... Cut it Roderich."

Roderich sighed and grabbed a pair of scissors. "Okay..."

Feliciano beamed and rocked in his seat. "Ve, remember when we first moved in here? Your hair was about that Francis, yours too Roderich."

Roerich and Francis gave Feliciano confused looks. "Really?"

Gilbert laughed. "Seriously? I can't imagine Roddy with long hair."

Feliciano pouted. "Well it's no big deal if you can't remember. Even if it wasn't that long ago..."

Gilbert frowned. "Hey... wasn't that like way before I moved in? Come to think about it you guy never told me about what happened when you moved in."

Feliciano beamed. "Ve okay. This story takes long before you showed up Gilbert, and even longer before Matthew showed up. So it all started when I first got here..."

**XoXoXo flashback oXoXoX**

Feliciano's jaw dropped as he looked at the house. It was like a freaking mansion. "Ve? Am I at the right place?" He looked back down at the address. "Nope... this is the right place..."

"Are you Feliciano Vargas?" Asked a woman. Feliciano looked over at the beautiful woman descending the stairs of the mansion; her wavy brown hair fell around her shoulders and her green eyes seemed to shimmer in the sun. "Hello I'm Shinigami-cat. Your Land lady."

Feliciano gasped. "Really? It's nice to meet you and yes I am Feliciano Vargas ve."

"I assume I've come to the right place?" Called a voice with a heavy French accent. Feliciano turned around and gasped. There was man with wavy shoulder length blond hair and dark blue eyes. He walked up to Shinigami-cat and kissed the back of her hand. "I am Francis Bonnefoy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Shinigami-cat smiled. "Nice to meet you too Francis. So anyway. Feliciano. You and Francis are going to be roommates from now on. You guys are about the same age so you should get along."

Feliciano's eyes bulged out of his head. "Ve? We're the same age? But he looks so much older! And he's so sexy..."

Shinigami-cat shrugged. "Now there's just one more that needs to show up... Where is he?"

"I am terribly sorry for being late." Said a voice with a heavy German accent. Feliciano turned to see man with longish brown hair, a pair of rectangular glasses framed his purple blue eyes. He stood in front of Shinigami-cat and bowed. "I am Roderich Edelstein. It is an honour to meet you."

"Wow you're so polite!" Gasped Shinigami-cat. "Well now that everyone is here go ahead and take your things to your room. I'll get dinner ready."

Feliciano sighed. "Wow... Roderich looks so smart and sophisticated..."

Francis put his hand on Shinigami-cat's shoulder and smiled. "Perhaps you could show me to my room? I would be very grateful."

Shinigami-cat smiled. "Sure. No problem... Just take your hand off my shoulder before I remove it for you."

**XoXoXo later in Feliciano's room oXoXoX**

Feliciano jumped onto his new bed and squealed happily. "Ve, I can't believe this is my room!" He rolled around his bed and sighed. "I feel like I'm living in a totally different world! It's like a fairy tale come true! I had no idea Grandpa had friends like her."

He jumped up and walked over to his window. He had a wonderful view of the gardens. '_I can't believe that I get to live with such handsome guys and a beautiful land lady._' He giggled to himself and sighed. '_And... I'll learn to be sexy like Francis and smart like Roderich. No one will ever mistake me for a girl again! _'

With that happy thought Feliciano decided to explore the rest of the house. As soon as he walked into the hall he was surprised to see a very pissed off looking Shinigami-cat walking down the hall. "Ve?"

**XoXoXo later at dinner oXoXoX**

That night everyone was having chicken soup for dinner. Feliciano beamed and ate another spoonful. "Ve this is so delicious! This tastes so good right guys?" Roderich and Francis said nothing.

Shinigami-cat smiled. "Would you like some more Feli?"

Feliciano smiled and held up his bowel. "Ve, yes please!"

"I'll have some more too cutie." Said Francis with a wink.

"Get your own." Snapped Shinigami-cat.

Francis pouted. "Are you still mad? You seemed like a horny widow, so I thought I'd let you enjoy my company."

Feliciano choked on her drink. "Ho-ho-horny wi-wi-widow?"

"You're spitting on me." Said Francis. Shinigami-cat grabbed Francis by the front of his shirt and lifted him out of his seat. She looked like she was going to kill someone.

"I dare you so say that one more time you little brat." She hissed.

"Just calm down lady!" Cried Feliciano.

Shinigami-cat glared Feliciano. "Did you just call me lady?"

"VE I'M SORRY!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HITTING ON ME!" Screeched Shinigami-cat. "YOU DON'T HAVE A SNOWBALLS CHANCE IN HELL!"

Roderich stood up and nodded. "Thanks for dinner."

Feliciano grabbed Roderich's arm. "Hey... Stop them."

Roderich looked at Feliciano and frowned. "Why should I?"

"Ve? What do you mean?" Suddenly a plate flew through the air and hit the wall, smashing into a hundred pieces. Shinigami-cat was throwing plates at Francis who was running around trying to dodge them. Feliciano started crying and Roderich shrugged.

"Just because I live with them doesn't mean that this is any of my business."

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "Ve? But we're all living together, so can't we at least get along?"

Suddenly Shinigami-cat stopped throwing plates at Francis and everyone in the room looked at Feliciano. Francis began to laugh. "How cute! You are so funny."

"Sorry." Said Roderich. "But I don't work that way."

Feliciano felt like his whole world was shattering. '_Ve...So much for my fairy tale come true..._'

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

Feliciano sighed as he swept up the dining room. There were still bits of broken plate everywhere. "Ve..." He sighed. "I wonder if the land lady is trying to avoid us."

Suddenly Francis walked into the room. "What happened here?" He asked.

Feliciano rolled his eyes. "You should know."

Francis shrugged and sat on the table. "Well you better clean it up. Someone might cut their foot."

Feliciano held up his broom. "Well why don't you help me then?"

Francis laughed. "I've never cleaned anything in my life. I have no idea how... You know... You look really good with that broom. Just like a little Cinderella."

Feliciano pouted. "Ve... that's just stupid." Suddenly the door to the dining room opened and in walked Roderich. Feliciano walked over to him and held up the broom. "Ve, help me clean. All of us eat in this room so you can't say this is none of your business."

Francis chuckled. "That kid's never cleaned anything before in his life either." He frowned for a second then clicked his fingers. "Oh! Now I remember you Roderich. I've met you twice before. The first time was at a party and the second was at that music recital. By the way all the hotties loved my violin playing."

Roderich shrugged. "My parents forced me to play the piano. They said it was part of the Edelstein tradition... And if I'm not mistaken your family happens to own the famous Bonnefoy hotel chain."

Francis nodded. "Yep."

Feliciano looked at them with wide eyes. '_Rich kids... Real live rich kids..._' He instantly became depressed and walked back to his room. '_I... I'm the only one who doesn't fit in here... all my clothes are used or from flea markets... My favourite food is just plain pasta with diced tomatoes on top..._' He sat on his bed and shook his head. '_But... I was a junior high student just like them, and we're going to the same high school. We're all human._'

His eyes lit up and he walked out the door.

**XoXoXo in Francis's room oXoXoX**

"Ve let's go to the arcade." Said Feliciano happily. "I bet you rich kids have never done the things us normal kids do right?"

Francis rolled over on his bed and sighed. "I feel lazy today... Let's just do something in here today okay?"

Feliciano beamed. "Ve okay! What do you want to do?"

Francis sat up and smirked. "Well what do you ladies want to do?" Suddenly four very beautiful and sexy women appeared around Francis's bed. One of the girls smiled and stroked Feliciano's hair.

"What a little cutie. Why don't you play with me?"

Feliciano gulped and ran out of the room. Once he had gotten over his shock he began to walk down the hall to Roderich's room. '_We're all human..._'

Roderich was sitting in his room reading a book. Feliciano beamed at him even though Roderich looked really scary. "Ve... so if you don't want to go to the arcade we could just go shopping or something..."

Roderich ignored him and walked over to his bookshelf to pack away his many books. Feliciano nodded. "Okay... Um I'll help you!" He picked up some of the books and had a look at the titles. Not all of them were in English. Some of them were in French, German, Indian, Chinese, Japanese, Hungarian and even Yiddish. To put it simply Feliciano's bran broke. He decided it would be best to leave.

He walked down the hall and back to his room "We're all human..." He muttered.

"Oh Feli!" Cried Shinigami-cat. "Dinner is just about ready."

"Okay..." He mumbled.

Shinigami-cat didn't like Feliciano was at the moment. He was just so sad. "You know... Those two are here because their parents asked me to turn them into regular kids. Francis was raised as a spoiled brat. He doesn't behave like a normal junior high kid at all. And Roderich was pressured so much by his family that he became completely detached. Their families just didn't know how to deal with them. Deep down they are good kids. Just try to be patient with them okay?"

Feliciano nodded. "Ve okay."

Shinigami-cat beamed. "Good. But I just know that those rich kids are going to be a pain in the ass. Well its dinner time so go get those guys please."

Feliciano nodded. "Okay. We'll be down in a bit." So Feliciano marched off down the hall towards Francis's room. He burst through the door. "DINNER TIME!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Cried Francis. Let's just say if what Francis was doing was on TV it would be pixelated... Feliciano blushed and ran out of the room and into Roderich's room.

"DINNER TIME!" Cried Feliciano. Roderich ignored him and continued to read. Feliciano pulled the book out of his hands. "Ve, dinner!"

**XoXoXo at dinner oXoXoX**

Needless to say Francis and Roderich were just a little pissed. Shinigami-cat just ignored them and put the food on the table. "Okay boys eat up."

"Excuse me Miss Shinigami-cat." Said Roderich. "Can you please put a lock on my door?"

"Mine too." Said Francis.

"No freaking way." Snapped Shinigami-cat.

Francis pouted. "Why not? Kids need privacy too you know."

"I said no." Snapped Shinigami-cat. "If I let you have locks on your doors who knows what you'd do ya little pervert. And Roderich might lock himself in his room and never come out again!"

"And I'm sorry." Said Feliciano. "I shouldn't have barged into you're rooms. Ve... I won't do it again."

Roderich sighed. "I think it's only natural to want to lock yourself in your room when you are forced to live with strangers. How am I supposed to relax when I have to eat with strangers?"

"Yeah." Said Francis. "I mean, being here is no different from being in a hotel... so, I don't see why I can't just eat with my girlfriends... and boyfriends."

"Ve? How can you say that?"

Shinigami-cat suddenly stood up and over turned the table, sending food flying everywhere. "If you don't like it..." She dead panned. "Don't eat." With that she turned around and marched out of the house.

"Ve? She's leaving!" Cried Feliciano. "We have to stop her!"

Roderich sighed. "I didn't even get to eat anything yet."

Francis huffed. "I can't stand adults who lose their temper so easily." It was obvious that Feliciano wasn't going to get any help from them so he ran after the Land lady.

"Ve! Wait up!" Cried Feliciano as he grabbed Shinigami-cat's arm. "Where are you going?"

Shinigami-cat pulled her arm out of Feliciano's grasp. "Shut up and get the hell out of my way! I don't give a dam about those spoilt brats. They can fend for themselves!" With that Shinigami-cat took off down the road.

Feliciano sighed and walked back inside. Francis was on the phone talking to someone on the phone to one of his many acquaintances and Roderich was watching TV. They looked up at Feliciano and frowned. "What's for dinner?"

Feliciano sighed and walked into the kitchen. Much to his dismay he couldn't find anything to make pasta, pizza or anything that he knew how to make. Feliciano gulped. "Ve... I guess I could always improvise... I mean how bad could it be?"

**XoXoXo about an hour later oXoXoX**

Everyone was hacking and spewing up the so called food that Feliciano had made. "WHAT THE HELL?" Cried Francis.

"What is this?" Cried Roderich.

Feliciano gulped down his water. "Even I think it's gross..." He sighed. "Well I guess we had better apologise to the land lady. I'm sure she will forgive us."

Francis sighed. "Don't worry about it. She'll be back. Our parents are paying her tones of money for meals."

"Besides..." Said Roderich. "She's responsible or us now. She wouldn't want to do anything to ruin her reputation now would she?"

Something inside Feliciano snapped. He had never been around such ungrateful, spoilt, inconsiderate people before. He grabbed two hot plates of food and slammed them into the faces of the two spoilt brats. The brats gasped and clutched their faces in pain.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Cried Roderich.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You little freak?" Snapped Francis.

Feliciano glared at them. "Ve... I hate you guys. I hate shut-ins who do nothing but study, and I hate party boys. But most of all I hate spoilt brats who think money can solve everything. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you all."

Francis rolled his eyes and pushed Feliciano against the wall. "Then hate us." Feliciano bitch slapped him and a full on fight broke out.

"Don't underestimate the common people!" Snapped Feliciano.

"Don't underestimate the party boys!" Yelled Francis.

"I've never been in a fight before!" Cried Roderich.

"SHUT UP YOU PRICK!" Yelled Feliciano.

"Shut up welfare boy!"

"You're as dumb as sand!"

"You had sex with cake!"

"Your mama blew a rat!"

"You got a mono brow!"

"You're fucking ugly!"

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

Shinigami-cat opened the door to the dining room. "What the hell?" The room was completely trashed; the table was over turned, a chair was broken, a vas was smashed, a painting was broken, food from last night was still all over the floor, Feliciano was asleep under a chair, Francis had an empty bowel on his head and Roderich was passed out under a chair.

Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and came back with three brooms. "Get up you lazy lot! Time to clean."

Within an hour Feliciano, Roderich and Francis were sweeping up the room. "Why do I have to do this?" Mumbled Roderich and Francis.

Shinigami-cat laughed from her seat. "Oh Francis, Roderich? You boys missed a spot... Oh by the way... I talked to you parents and they have agreed to cut off your allowances. You boys aren't getting a single penny from them."

Francis and Roderich gasped. Feliciano laughed. "Ve now you're just like me! How does it feel to be poor?"

Shinigami-cat nodded. "And you boys are going to have to pay rent from now on."

"Ve, now you have to work too!"

"This means you to Feliciano." Said Shinigami-cat.

Feliciano gasped. "Ve? Why me?"

"I can't give you any special treatment Feli."

Francis laughed. "Take that Feliciano." Roderich chuckled.

**XoXoXo end flash back oXoXoX**

"... That was the first time I saw Roderich smile." Said Feliciano.

Roderich and Francis blushed. "Stop it!" Snapped Francis.

"That was so embarrassing!" Said Roderich.

"Ve... you two were really awful in the beginning." Sighed Feliciano.

Gilbert fell off his chair he was laughing so hard. "OMG! That's so fucking funny! HA! HA! HA! I think I pissed myself!"

Roderich glared at Gilbert. "You think our story was funny?"

Gilbert tilted his head. "Well it was."

Francis chuckled darkly. "Does anyone else remember when Gilbert moved in?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. I haven't changed since I got here."

Roderich shook his head. "Oh no Gilbert. I remember what happened the day you got here. I remember it well. You were like a walking butcher's knife."

Matthew looked into the dining room with wide eyes. "A walking butcher's knife? Where?"

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **NO MORE EXAMS! YAY! VICTORY DANCE! Please review...


	15. Project: flashback PART 2

**Shinigami-cat: **Next chapter!

**Project: flashback PART 2**

Gilbert frowned. "A walking butcher's knife? What the hell are you on about?"

"Well put it this way..." Said Francis. "You weren't just a little pocket knife."

From Matthew's hiding corner his mind began to wonder. '_A walking butcher's knife? Oh man that would be so cool! But Gilbert? There's no way he could be a walking butcher's knife. He's just too bright..._'

Feliciano sighed. "Well... who wants to tell the story this time?"

Francis beamed. "My turn! Okay. I remember you arrived on a rainy night..."

**XoXoXo flash back oXoXoX**

It was storming outside when Shinigami-cat came home. "Hey boys I'm back."

"Ve, you sure were gone for a really long time." Said Feliciano.

Shinigami-cat shrugged. "Well I picked up something on the way... Come on in." Francis and Feliciano frowned. Turns out that there was a guy standing behind Shinigami-cat. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans. He was completely drenched. "This is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He'll be your new roommate from now on. Go on. Say hi to everyone."

"She picked up a person?" Asked Francis.

Gilbert sighed and took off his hoodie. His silver hair clung to his milk white skin and his red eyes seemed to burn. "Hey... Are you selling me to these guys or are you selling them too?"

Feliciano and Francis gasped. "Ve? Do I look like a criminal?"

"Do I look like a pimp?"

Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up and go take a shower. There's a towel and a robe laid out for you."

Gilbert shrugged. "Okay." He walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

"Ve what were you thinking?" Asked Feliciano.

"That guy really pisses me off!" Growled Francis.

Roderich sipped his tea and smiled. "This should make things interesting..."

"How can you say that?" Asked Feliciano.

"He pisses me off too." Said Francis.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Feliciano walked over to answer it.

**XoXoXo about half an hour later oXoXoX**

Gilbert walked back into the lounge room wearing his bath robe. When he turned up Feliciano beamed. "Ve Gilbert you got a visitor already." He pointed towards a man. "He said he was the manager of your old job. He said you quit without saying anything and he was worried about you."

Gilbert sighed and swiftly punched the man in the face. He ultimately scared the crap out of everyone in the room. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Gilbert grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt. "I never want to see your ugly face again." He chucked the man out of the house and locked it.

"Ve, he's so scary!"

Roderich sighed and tapped Gilbert on the shoulder. "Don't you think you were a little-"

Gilbert turned around. His facial expression was the same but his eyes were wide and fearful... but only for a second. "What?"

"Nothing." Said Roderich.

"If you got something to say. Say it." Hissed Gilbert.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Gilbert didn't answer him. Instead he turned and walked out of the room. Before he left he turned back. "From now on I don't want any visitors. I won't even answer the phone. If someone asks if I'm here tell them to fuck off."

When he was gone Feliciano pouted. "Ve... What's with him Miss Land lady?"

"You didn't just pick him up off the street did you?" Asked Francis.

Shinigami-cat shrugged. "Well... He was just abandoned out there in the rain like a poor little puppy."

"Liar!" Said Francis. "He's nowhere near as cute as a puppy!"

Roderich chuckled. "The weaker the dog the louder his bark."

"Ve? What's he giggling about?" Asked Feliciano.

"I just don't understand how those intelligent types think..." Said Francis.

**XoXoXo in Gilbert's room oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed as he sat on his bed. A sudden tapping at his window made him jump up and dash to it. He sighed. It was just a twig that flew out of the tree. He sighed and let his memories flood back.

"_I just saw his shadow on the window!"_

_Ding Dong! _

"_Just let us take one look at your beautiful face!"_

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"_He got kidnapped again? I'd say it was his own damn fault."_

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"_This time your violent behaviour has gone too far. This goes way beyond self-defence here you know?"_

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"_Please Gilbert! Just let me hear your voice!"_

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"_I'm sorry Gilbert... I know it's not your fault... But I'm just so tired..."_

Gilbert hated it. He hated it all.

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

Francis picked up the phone. "Hello? Sorry... he's taking a bath." He hung up the phone and sighed. "It was a girl. She was asking for Gilbert."

"Ve, he's really popular." Said Feliciano. He looked out the window and frowned. "Hey, there are a lot of people outside." The phone rang again.

Francis answered it again. "Hello... He's gone out."

RING!

"Again? Hello... He's in the bathroom."

RING!

"I don't know where he went!"

Feliciano sighed. "Isn't this a little too much? I'm going to go see what's going on."

**XoXoXo outside oXoXoX**

Feliciano walked outside. He was still shocked at the amount of people. He approached a girl with light brown wavy hair and amber eyes. She was pretty tall. "Ve excuse me." Said Feliciano. "Are you a friend of Gilbert's?"

The girl smiled. "Yes I am. I'm The Hungry Writer. Come on bring him out here!" Suddenly another girl pushed The Hungry Writer out of the way.

"I'm his girlfriend! " She said. "He just disappeared and I don't know where he went!"

"No I'm his girlfriend!"

"No I am!"

"Me!"

"I'm his girlfriend."

Feliciano frowned. "Ve? What the hell?" He looked around until he found someone that looked normal enough. She was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was about average height. Feliciano approached her. "Ve, excuse me I'm Feliciano. How did you know that Gilbert was here?"

The girl smiled at him. "Oh hi, I'm MayFlowerxxx. I hired a private eye. That's what everyone does."

Feliciano gasped. "Ve? But Gilbert's just a regular high school kid!"

MayFlowerxxx shrugged. "Well we live in a pretty small town. Where we come from Gilbert is even more popular than Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, Paris Hilton and the Kardashian's combined."

Feliciano was stunned. This was just unreal. "What?"

MayFlowerxxx nodded. "Yep. I tried going to his house once but there's always someone there who turns me away. And there's always a cop taking him to and from school. I've never even talked to him once."

"Ve? But why is all that necessary?"

MayFlowerxxx thought for a moment. "... Well I don't know exactly... but I heard he gets kidnapped all the time. They even use chloroform on him. He's also always quitting job because of sexual harassment. That's why his grandpa had a nervous breakdown."

**XoXoXo back inside oXoXoX**

Feliciano, Francis and Roderich were sitting at the table looking at a pile of Gilbert fan mail. Feliciano had just told them about what he had just found out. Francis nodded. "So that's why he beat up that guy. It all makes sense now..."

"Ve... Look at how many letters he has." Said Feliciano.

Francis picked up on and smiled. "Well... I'm sure he won't accept these so we may as well open them right?"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Despicable."

Francis opened up on letter. A whole bunch of human hair fell out onto the table. Roderich gasped and Feliciano screamed. Francis read the note that came with it. "It says 'This is how much I love you...' What the hell?" Francis opened up several more letters. Here is just a sample of what they said;

'_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.'_

'_I've been waiting so long for you to come to me. Why won't you come to me?'_

'_I've been planning our wedding day. I can't wait!'_

'_Every time I see your warm smile... I'm filled with joy!'_

'_Knowing that you exist makes my life worth living.'_

'_**I LOVE YOU**__' _(_That one was written in blood_)

Feliciano began to cry. "Why are you crying?" Asked Francis.

Feliciano sniffled. "Ve... this is so horrible... he isn't safe anywhere... I swear in the name of my grandfather Romulus Vargas... I Feliciano Vargas will protect Gilbert Beilschmidt until I die!"

"No way." Said Gilbert. "Who the hell is your grandfather anyway?" Once again Feliciano's bubble was burst.

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try and show a little more respect to someone who tries to help you. You ungrateful little-"

"Are you looking for a fight?" Snapped Gilbert.

Roderich looked up at Gilbert. "Not at all. Can't you just be a little more appreciative?"

"Fuck you. You stupid jerk." Snapped Gilbert as he marched out of the room. "I freaking hate you!"

"You really like bugging him don't you?" Asked Francis.

Roderich chuckled. "He makes things interesting."

RING!

Feliciano marched over to the phone. "Ve? No, he's not here."

RING!

"He packed his stuff and left half an hour ago!"

RING!

"Ve he's gone."

RING!

"Ve I already told you he left. No I don't know when he'll come back. Actually I don't think he's coming back." Feliciano grabbed a bullhorn and

Opened a window. "Ve attention everyone outside! Gilbert Beilschmidt doesn't live here anymore! Please return to your homes!"

Shinigami-cat smiled. "He's doing such a good job."

Francis sighed. "Of course, Gilbert won't give him the time of day though..." Within an hour everyone was gone.

Shinigami-cat beamed. "Wow Feli you did such a good job! They are all gone!" She picked up her hand bag and walked to the door. "Now I can relax and go on my date! Bye I'll be back later my lovelies!"

"Like anything was going to stop her from going on her date." Said Roderich.

Gilbert walked into the room and Feliciano beamed. "Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me? Aren't you going to thank me?"

Gilbert turned around and pinched Feliciano's cheeks. "Damn you're annoying!"

Suddenly Francis jumped up from his seat next to the window. "Quickly lock all the windows!"

"Ve? What's going on?"

"Just do it!"

Feliciano walked to the window and gasped. The mob was back. And they looked pissed. "Ve... it back fired..." He picked up his bullhorn and opened the window. "He's not here!"

Five seconds later Francis tackled Feliciano to the ground as a rock flew through the window. "You okay Feli?"

"Ve... I'm fine."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and sighed. "This sucks. I'm sick of it all... This is so annoying!"

"It doesn't even faze him!" Said Francis. "There has to be a way to get them out of here!"

"They just need someone to chase after." Said Gilbert. "It doesn't even have to be me."

Feliciano's eye lit up. "That's it! Come on Francis that's your cue!"

"Pardon?"

"Ve with you beautiful golden hair... and your silky smooth skin... your pretty face... deep blue eyes... and that hot body... you are super sexy! You're the only one who can shut them up!"

Francis chuckled. "Well when you put it like that, I guess I have no choice."

"Ve that's the spirit!"

**XoXoXo one minute later oXoXoX**

"Hey someone's coming out of the house!" Said a girl. It was Francis. He looked drop dead sexy.

"That's not Gilbert!"

"Bring us Gilbert!"

Cue epic wind that makes Francis look even sexier. "Why don't you talk to me?" He asked. "I have plenty of free time. Especial for beauties like you."

**XoXoXo thirty seconds later oXoXoX**

Francis was back inside. He was down on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. The only item of clothing he was wearing was his pants. "... I asked for their numbers and told them to go home..."

"Ve you're amazing Francis." Said Feliciano.

"But there are still tones of them out there."

Feliciano pouted. "Ve... what should we do? I'm not sexy enough... Oh I got it!"

**XoXoXo five minutes later oXoXoX**

"Hey now a girl's coming out!"

"Who the hell are you?"

Feliciano cleared his throat and did his best impersonation of the Land lady. "I live with Gilbert. You aren't wanted here. Go home ve."

"You're a guy aren't you? What's with that voice?"

"You're the guy with the bullhorn!"

"You can't fool us!"

"Your shoulders are too big and your fingers are too thick."

"But... you'll do."

Five seconds later Feliciano was attacked by a mob of girls. "I'm taking you home!"

"VE? BUT I THOUGHT YOU ONLY WANTED GILBERT!"

"Shut up."

**XoXoXo back inside oXoXoX**

Feliciano was sitting on the couch in nothing but his underwear. "Ve... they took my shoes..." Gilbert sighed and pulled a grenade out of his pocket and pulled the pin. "VE? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"

Gilbert shrugged. "Well it's quicker than hitting them one by one. Catch." He threw the grenade to Feliciano who caught it.

"Ve what do I do?"

"Throw it! Before it goes off!" Said Gilbert.

"Where? Where?" Cried Feliciano. Suddenly a small flower popped out of the top of the grenade. Feliciano fainted. Gilbert laughed at Feliciano. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"How sad." He said. "Feli tries to protect you and that's how you repay him? Can't you do anything for yourself? Is it true that you even beat up girls?"

Francis glared at Gilbert. "Why should we even try to protect you? Why don't you just get the hell out of here? That is if you have anywhere to go."

Gilbert was about to say something when there was a sudden knock at the door. "This is the police. We're looking for a missing person. Gilbert Beilschmidt. You're being accused of kidnapping and involuntary imprisonment. Hand over Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Francis chuckled. "They are calling us criminals."

Roderich shrugged. "Whatever."

Gilbert sighed and walked out of the house. "Do you think he's going to hit them?" Asked Francis.

"Who knows?" Said Roderich.

"Ve... what just happened?" Asked Feliciano.

Francis helped Feliciano to his feet and took him over towards the window. "We're seeing what Gilbert is going to do next."

**XoXoXo outside oXoXoX**

"It's Gilbert!"

"Gilbert! Gilbert!"

Gilbert walked down so that he was in front of the crowd. He got down on his knees and bowed. "Please return to your homes. I am begging you. Please just leave." There was a stunned silence.

"Gilbert... please get up..."

"That's not the Gilbert I know!"

"I'd rather that he just hit us!"

"Hey stand up kid." Said a police officer. "We got a report of kidnapping and involuntary imprisonment. We're going to have to search the house."

"Who said you could come into my house?" Growled Gilbert. Quick as a flash he jumped up and grabbed a baton out of an officer's belt. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"What's all the commotion about?" Called the voice of the Land lady.

"It's the leader of the kidnapping plot!" Said an officer. "You're under arrest."

Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. "Hello? Yep it's me. A couple of your boys are getting out of hand." He held up the phone to the police officers. "He wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"The chief of police." Everyone was suddenly quiet. "The kid's one of mine. Accuse me of involuntary imprisonment again and I'll freaking kill you." She grabbed Gilbert's arm and pulled him inside. "Come on Gilbert."

**XoXoXo inside oXoXoX**

"Why didn't you just tell us Gilbert's grandpa asked you to look after him?" Asked Francis.

Shinigami-cat shrugged. "Well I just didn't know where to start."

"Ve, you knew this would happen didn't you?" Asked Feliciano.

"You know that was pretty cool." Said Roderich. "You got down on your hands and knees and begged."

"Shut up." Snapped Gilbert.

**XoXoXo end flash back oXoXoX**

"... And that's where our story ends." Said Francis. "You were so cute back then."

Gilbert blushed. "But... but I haven't changed at all... I haven't."

"And done." Said Roderich. He put down the scissors and passed Francis the mirror (_remember Roderich was cutting Francis's hair at the beginning of part 1 kids_).

"Wonderful." Said Francis. "Are you cooking dinner tonight Feliciano?"

Feliciano nodded. "Ve, I'm making pizza."

While everything reverted back to normal chit chat Matthew was standing him the hall. He was very pissed off. '_But... what about the walking butchers knife?_'

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Done! Please review!


	16. Project: blizzard

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay people next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: blizzard**

Matthew walked into the lounge room with a giant bag filled with letters. He emptied them onto the floor and began to sort through them. "Seventy six for Roderich..." He mumbled. "Fifty four for Feliciano... Sixty six for Francis... Nighty eight for Gilbert... and huh? One for me?"

Matthew opened the letter and read it over. His eyes went wide and he read it over and over again. He went a white as a ghost and his mouth went dry. "I... I have to get a job."

**XoXoXo one week later oXoXoX**

Matthew wobbled down the hall and shook his head. Feliciano frowned. "Ve, are you okay Matthew?"

"You seem a little tired." Said Francis.

Matthew walked over to the nearest wall and began to bash his head in. "Got to stay awake... got to stay awake... got to stay awake." He walked into his room and shut the door.

"What the hell?" Asked Francis. Roderich and Gilbert walked towards Matthew's room.

"What the hell was that noise?" Asked Gilbert.

Francis sighed. "Matthew's acting weird again."

Roderich opened Matthew's door and the boys looked into his room and gasped. Matthew was sitting in the middle of the room stuffing envelopes. "Need to make money... Need to make money... Need to stay awake to make money... Need money to stay wake... Awake to stay money... Money awake stay need..."

"Why did he get a job working from home?" Asked Francis.

The boys looked at each other with concern. Gilbert picked up a letter and frowned. "You got a letter? 'Dear Matthew, I want to talk to you about something. Please come visit as soon as you can. From Katyusha.' Who's that?"

Matthew sighed and hit his head against the table. "Need to money make..."

"That letter must be from a really close friend. Where's it from?" Asked Roderich.

"Ukraine." Said Gilbert.

Francis sighed. "The Ukraine's... there are so many hotties there..."

"Ve, the cute fuzzy wild life." Sighed Feliciano.

"The beautiful landscape." Said Roderich.

"The beer... and vodka... and all that good stuff." Sighed Gilbert.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Francis picked it up and sighed. "Hello? Oh hi Land lady. What good timing!" He bit his hand and let several tears flow from his eyes. "Why am I crying? Because Matthew is working so hard at his new job that he collapsed. He just wants to help out his friend so badly. But we are so worried about him going off to Ukraine all by himself. But what can you do? Really? Thank you so much." He hung up the phone and smirked. "She said she'd send the cash right away."

Feliciano and Gilbert high fived. They were finally going on vacation. Roderich glared at Francis. "How many people have you tricked with that act?"

**XoXoXo when they got to the Ukraine's oXoXoX**

The boys were not impressed. After an eight hour flight and a two hour car drive they were almost at their destination but there was one major problem. They had to walk the rest of the way. In snow that was knee deep. Feliciano looked at the others with a confused face. "Isn't it supposed to be spring here? I mean it's practically summer right?"

"I know right?" Said Gilbert. "Why is there still snow everywhere?"

Matthew rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket out of his bag. "If you don't like it than go home." After walking for about ten minutes a lone house came into view. It was old and rickety, covered in snow and had a dark look about it. It looked like it was haunted. "We're here." Said Matthew.

"But it looks haunted!" Cried Feliciano.

Matthew rolled his eyes and knocked at the door. The door slowly creaked open. "Matthew? Oh Matthew it's you!" The door swung open to revile a tall woman with short platinum blond hair, blue eyes and huge boobs.

"Hi Katyusha." Said Matthew. "It has been a while huh?"

Katyusha grinned. "Yes it has, I missed you so much. Oh I see you brought some friends." She looked over at the other boys and smiled. "This place isn't much but please make yourself at home. My parents are away on a trip."

On that note they all went inside. Her interior decoration was modest and simple. But that seemed to fit Katyusha just fine. Feliciano beamed and shook her hand. "Ve, my name's Feliciano. It's nice to meet you!"

Katyusha smiled firmly shook his hand too. Suddenly a cold wind blew through the house and a thin film of ice covered Feliciano from head to toe. He fell to the ground frozen. The boys screamed and Katyusha sighed. "Oh dear... he's fallen asleep."

Matthew shrugged and poured boiling water over Feliciano's frozen body. "He isn't even fazed!" Said Roderich.

Once Feliciano was thawed out he began to cry. "It's the abdominal snow woman!"

Katyusha giggled. "Oh I'm not the abominable snow woman. But my grandfather General Winter was the abominable snow man."

...

"THAT'S IT!" Cried the boys as they ran to the door. "WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"

Tears welled in Katyusha's eyes and she began to cry. "That's... that's why I could never make any friends... Matthew's the only one who understood me..."

Matthew sighed and patted Katyusha on the back. "Hey don't cry Kat..."

"Ve, Matthew's so sweet." Said Feliciano as he opened the door. There was a blizzard billowing outside.

"If you cry..." Said Matthew. "The whole house will fall down."

"WE'RE SORRY!" Cried the boys. "LET'S BE FRIENDS! WE'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIENDS!"

**XoXoXo later that night oXoXoX**

Matthew was in Katyusha's kitchen sharpening the knifes. "Wow Matthew!" Said Katyusha. "You are so good as sharpening knifes."

Matthew giggled. "This way you can cut right through the bone without any effort at all."

"That sounds nice." Said Katyusha. "Well it's about time for bed. I'll make sure the boys are all set up in the lounge room okay?" Katyusha walked into the lounge room where the guys were set up with sleeping bags and pillows. "Are you guys alright? Sorry that I couldn't set you up in a bedroom... I only thought Matthew was coming so..."

"It's fine." Said Roderich. "We should have phoned ahead to tell you we were coming."

Katyusha nodded and went off to find Matthew. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom in his PJ's when Katyusha walked in. "I'll show you to your room now?" Matthew nodded and spat into the sink. Katyusha led him to her parent's bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable."

Matthew nodded. "Hey Kat, did you want to talk about something?"

Katyusha smiled. "It's okay. I'll tell you tomorrow." With that she closed the door and walked to her room. When she got there she picked up her camera and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Matthew." She whispered.

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

The next day everyone woke up and Katyusha was nowhere to be seen. Matthew put on his coat and headed out. "Where are you going?" Asked Gilbert.

"Since Kat isn't here I'm going to hunt down some breakfast."

Feliciano gave everyone a worried look. "Did he just say hunt down some breakfast?"

The boys were interested by what Matthew had said so they followed him. Turns out Matthew had led them to a beautiful river right near the edge of a forest. Feliciano spotted a fox and patted it. "How cute." Said Francis. "Feli made a friend."

While Feli was playing with the fox the other boys sat down on the river bank and sighed contently. "Ah... Ukraine..." Suddenly a fish flew through the air and hit a tree. The boys jumped in shock and looked at Matthew.

Matthew was ankle deep in water fishing like a bear. After pulling out a particularly large fish he took a second to catch his breath when a huge bird swooped down and stole Matthew's fish. Matthew growled, jumped up and ripped out some of the birds tail feathers. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU OVER GROWN HUMMING BIRD!"

"Wow..." Said Roderich. "So that's how Matthew got so tough."

"I would have thought he would have fought bears." Said Francis.

Gilbert jumped up. There was a passionate fire in his eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. "That... that's so cool." He jumped to his feet and ran into the river. "I wanna try too!"

"Don't get in my way." Said Matthew as he pulled another fish out of the water. Francis sighed and lay back onto the ground. It was much warmer there than at Katyusha's place.

"OMG! It's them!" Squealed a girl.

"They're really here!" Squealed another.

"Who's really here?" Asked Roderich. The girls held out a bunch of pictures. Roderich looked at the pictures and frowned. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to hand those over."

**XoXoXo back at Katyusha's house oXoXoX**

"... What do you mean you were selling those photos for $5 each?" Asked Roderich. They were sitting in Katyusha's lounge room. Katyusha was back and looked extremely guilty. There was a pile of photos of Francis, Roderich, Feliciano and Gilbert sleeping. Matthew had tuned all this out and was cooking fish in the fire place.

Katyusha began to tear up. "We aren't mad!" Said Feliciano.

"Just tell us why you did it sweetie." Said Francis.

"Well... There aren't any guys as hot as you four out here..."

"That's not the point." Said Gilbert. "Just tell us why you were selling them."

Katyusha bit her lip and turned away. She wasn't giving away anything. Suddenly her mobile went off and she answered it. A dark blush covered her face and she became all bubbly. "Hello? Eduard? Yeah I got some money so I can finally buy that snow board you want. It won't be long now. See you soon!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU NEEDED THE MONEY!" Cried the boys.

"Uh-oh! They found out!"

"Yeah we found out!"

Katyusha sighed. "Well... That's why I wanted to see Matthew. I wanted to ask him advice about my love life."

...

"Bad idea." Said Francis.

"Well remember how you fell in love with that guy back in junior high?" Asked Katyusha.

"Don't bring that up!" Gasped Feliciano.

Matthew frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

"Well..." Said Katyusha. "Eduard's so sweet and handsome. He gets so happy whenever I give him gifts... But he'll only meet up with me if I have something to give him. How can I get him to like me more?"

"How awful." Said Roderich.

"I can't believe he's using her like that." Said Gilbert.

"HE'S NOT USING ME!" Cried Katyusha. "HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME!" A freezing wind swept through the house and froze Gilbert. Matthew sighed and poured water over the frozen Gilbert.

"A guy would never do that to someone they love." Said Feliciano. "They would be doing their best to make their loved one as happy as possible."

"This guy sounds like a jerk to me." Said Francis. "When you're using someone for money, you got to make sure that they feel loved too."

"Ve you're the worst Francis!" Said Feliciano.

"Is that really so wrong?" Asked Francis.

"Ve it totally is!" Cried Feliciano.

"I bet a lot of grownups act like that." Said Roderich.

Katyusha was shaking in anger. "Eduard is a great guy... He wouldn't use me like that." She suddenly ran towards the door and out into the snow. "HE'S NOT USING ME!"

Matthew grabbed his coat and followed her outside. "Kat! Wait up!"

Gilbert grabbed the back of Matthew's shirt. "I bet you're hoping she ends up killing that guy aren't you?"

"... Just a little bit." Said Matthew.

"You're the worst." Snapped Gilbert. "I'm coming with you. You little freak."

"But I am really worried about her..."

**XoXoXo flash back oXoXoX**

When Matthew was eight he and his family were living in Ukraine. It was a hot summer's day and Matthew wondered down to the river. He took off his shoes and splashed in the river for a bit to cool down. He walked up stream until he found a bear. The bear was fishing. Matthew walked over to the bear and smiled. "Hi Mr Bear. Can you teach me how to fish?"

The bear grunted and showed Matthew how to fish. Soon Matthew and the bear were laughing and throwing fish out of the river with easy. Suddenly a man began to shout. "Hey that bear's attacking that boy! Grab your shot gun!"

Matthew gasped. There were two men running towards where he and the bear were with shot guns in hand. Matthew jumped in front of the bear and held up his arms in an attempt to protect the bear. "Get out of the way!" Said one of the men. "We'll save you."

Matthew shook his head and tears began to fall down his face. He didn't want the bear to die. He hadn't done anything wrong. "Hey get away from them!" Called a voice. It was a girl. She had short platinum white hair and was wearing overalls. "They were just playing! I saw the whole thing!" Suddenly a gust of freezing wind blasted the two men sending them flying. "That's what you get for jumping to conclusions!"

Matthew gulped. She had to be the abominable snow woman. He backed into the bear and began to tremble. "It's the abominable snow woman! Let's get out of here!"

The girl turned towards Matthew and smiled. "I'm really sorry if I scared you. I'm Katyusha... um... could you please teach me how to fish?"

Matthew looked at her for a second then nodded. "Okay... it's nice to meet you Katyusha. I'm Matthew."

**XoXoXo end flash back oXoXoX**

"I have to find her." Muttered Matthew. As he and Gilbert continued to walk the snow became thicker and thicker, and the wind became stronger and stronger. Soon it became so strong that Matthew was knocked flat onto his back.

"We have to go back." Said Gilbert. "We're going to end up dying out here."

Matthew shook his head and began to crawl forward. "I can't go back. I can't... Katyusha's crying..." Gilbert sighed and picked up Matthew by the waist. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shut up." Snapped Gilbert. "It's quicker this way."

Matthew blushed. "Put me down now."

"Shut up!" Snapped Gilbert. "I want to make sure she's fine too you know!"

"Why the hell would you even care?" Snapped Matthew. "You don't know her... Oh God... you don't want to fuck her do you?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew with disbelief. "What? No fucking way! Girls are so annoying! I've been chased around by those fucking freaks my whole life! I hate them! But... she's your friend... and I've never seen you act like this about someone ever... she must be really important to you."

Matthew nodded. "Katyusha... she's probably one of the most important people in the world to me... She saved Mr Bear's life and... And I hate it when people use her. And I-"

Gilbert put his hand over Matthew's mouth. "Shut up for a second... do you hear that?" Gilbert turned to see a fallen tree hurtling towards them. It was too close to get out of the way. Gilbert swore and pushed Matthew into the snow.

When the tree had passed Matthew crawled out from underneath Gilbert and stood up. "Time to keep looking for... Gilbert, what the?" Gilbert was lying on his side; there was a huge gash on his shoulder and thigh, he looked stunned and wasn't moving at all.

**XoXoXo several miles away oXoXoX**

"Katyusha!" Called Roderich. "Where are you?"

"Ve, please come out..." Called Feliciano. Suddenly a fallen tree slid past him. "Ve? What the heck was that?"

"I found her." Said Francis.

Katyusha was sitting at the foot of a tree with her head on her knees. "He's not using me." She sobbed.

Feliciano beamed. "Ve I'll call Gilbert." He took out his phone and tried to call Gilbert. After the third attempt he became worried. "Hey guys... Gilbert's not picking up."

In less than a minute everyone was looking Gilbert and Matthew. "Gilbert!" Called Roderich.

"Ve, please come out!" Called Feliciano. "Where are you?"

"Come out right now and we'll go drinking!" Pleaded Francis.

"Matthew!" Called Katyusha. "Please come out! I'm alright! Just please come out!"

"Over here..." Called a hoarse voice. Everyone turned to see Matthew carrying Gilbert on his back. "Get him off me... He's so freaking heavy..."

**XoXoXo back at Katyusha's house oXoXoX**

Gilbert was all rugged up in front of the fire place. "I think I've caught a cold..."

"I can't believe Matthew carried you piggyback." Said Roderich. "What a wuss."

"Shut up." Snapped Gilbert. "I was hit by a flying tree."

Katyusha walked into the lounge room with a bottle of green paste. "I can't believe you got hurt protecting Matthew. That's so brave."

Gilbert sighed. "Well that part was brave but..."

Katyusha nodded and held out the bottle. "Here. This should help you heal faster if you rub it on your wounds."

Gilbert nodded. "But... It'll sting."

Francis chuckled darkly and grabbed the bottle. "Don't worry Gilbert... Just relax and let us boys do the work for you... Roderich, Feliciano, grab him."

Feliciano and Roderich pulled off Gilbert's blanket and held him down while Francis rubbed the paste on his wounds. "IT HURTS! IT BURNS! STOP IT!"

"Quit being such a baby." Snapped Roderich.

While that was going on Katyusha sat next to Matthew who was sitting on the lounge. She sighed. "I'm sorry Matthew. I'm glad you aren't hurt but... I really do love Eduard."

Matthew nodded. "I hate seeing you cry Katyusha."

Katyusha blushed and nodded. "I'll go and talk to Eduard today..." Suddenly her face lit up and she ran out of the room. She came back in with a huge box and a helmet. "Silly me I forgot all about this! Here you go Matthew." She gave the box to Matthew and blushed. "This was passed on to me by General Winter... I want you to wear it."

Matthew took the box and smiled. "This is too much Kat... I can't accept this."

Katyusha shook her head. "No I insist. Besides it is really warm! I remember General Winter used to just walk around outside wearing nothing but that coat. Try it out please!"

Matthew nodded. "Okay... I'll put it on." With that Matthew stood up and walked out of the room to go change. Katyusha smiled and called Eduard.

**XoXoXo several minutes later oXoXoX**

Eduard was at the door. In all honesty he didn't look that bad; blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, slim build... But he was nothing compared to the other guys. The boys were sitting at the window and using their ninja skills to spy on Katyusha and Eduard while they were talking outside.

Francis sighed. "She could do way better."

"Oh come on." Said Roderich. "He seems like a nice guy."

"What the hell?" Growled Eduard. (_From where the boys were hiding they could hear everything_) "What do you mean you didn't get it? What the hell am I even doing here?"

"But... but I... I..." Sobbed Katyusha.

"Oh great you're crying. Stop it! I'll get snowed in!"

Feliciano jumped to his feet and pushed past Katyusha to come face to face with Eduard. "What's wrong with you? Who do you think you are? You can't talk to a girl like that! You won't get away with this!"

Eduard smirked. "Oh... I see what's going on now. I'm surprised you can get a guy like this. Even if you are the abominable snow woman." He chuckled and patted Feliciano on the shoulder. "You better get as much out of her as possible before she freezes you. Later Katyusha. Oh, and don't ever talk to me again."

With that Eduard turned and left. The freezing wind was beginning to pick up. The boys ran to Katyusha's side to see if she was okay. "How could he..." She sobbed. "He said he loved me..."

"Well he's a fucking asshole." Said Gilbert. "And... holy shit what the hell is that?" Walking towards Eduard was what looked like a ghost in a thick, black over coat and wearing a black helmet with a spike sticking out of the top.

It pointed a bony finger the now severally freaked out Eduard. "You made her cry, didn't you?" It hissed. It grabbed the front of Eduard's jacket and growled.

Feliciano almost we himself. "Ve! It's the abominable snow man!"

Francis gasped. "Is that really the abominable snow man?"

"Didn't Katyusha say that her grandfather General Winter was the abominable snow man?" Asked Roderich.

"Kick his ass General!" Called Gilbert enthusiastically.

Katyusha gasped. "That isn't General Winter... That's Matthew!"

"Help me!" Cried Eduard. "This is your entire fault! I didn't do anything wrong! Help me!"

Katyusha blinked back her tears and used her powers to manipulate the frozen wind into a mini tornado. Matthew chucked Eduard into it and he flew high up into the air before falling back down to earth in cased ice.

Francis chuckled and pulled four sharpies out of his pocket. "Shall we?" The boys grinned, took the pens and began to scribble all over Eduard's frozen body while laughing maniacally.

While the boys were doing that Katyusha walked over to Matthew (_who was still dressed like General Winter_). "Thank you Matthew... I'll find a better guy next time. I won't cry anymore." Matthew nodded and chuckled.

"Matthew laughed!" Gasped Feliciano.

"He actually laughed." Said Roderich.

Roderich, Feliciano and Francis hugged Katyusha. "Ve maybe Matthew really can become a gentle-" Suddenly Roderich, Francis and Feliciano froze and fell to the ground. Matthew rolled his eye and poured boiling water all over them.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "What idiots."

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

Matthew and the boys were all packed and ready to head back to America. They were saying their goodbyes to Katyusha. "Well we'll see you later." Said Gilbert.

"Thank you for having us." Said Roderich.

"You were a wonderful host and we had a wonderful time." Said Francis.

"Bye, bye Katyusha." Said Feliciano.

"I hope you have better luck next time with your love life." Said Matthew.

Katyusha smiled. "It was no problem at all. Please come back soon. My home is always open to you."

"Maybe we could switch Matthew with Katyusha." Whispered Gilbert. "No one would ever know!"

"I can hear you Gilbert." Said Matthew.

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Wasn't that nice? Please review!


	17. Project: Swim meet

**Shinigami-cat: **NEXT CHAPTER! And like always... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: Swim meet**

It all started early one morning with a phone call. Francis sighed and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi Land lady. Yes. Okay. Thank you. We'll see you later."

"What did she want?" Growled Gilbert. "Does she want us to travel to some far off land somewhere?"

Francis shrugged and sat back down at the table. "It was no big deal. She was just reminding us to go to the swim meet."

"Ve? Is that today?" Asked Feliciano.

Gilbert frowned. "We have to go to get extra credit right?"

"You tell me." Said Roderich. "Who failed their History exam?"

"Shut up."

Matthew happened to hear about the swim meet. He was now freaking out. "Swim meet? I can't... A swim meet! I... I can't... Not in front of all those people... I have too... I..."

"Bring me my pancakes Matthew." Snapped Gilbert.

Suddenly Matthew got an idea. He grabbed his stomach and screamed as he fell to his knees. "AHHHH! My stomach! The pain! THE PAIN! Fells like I swallowed a razor blade! OH GOD NO! I FEEL LIKE I'M GING TO DIE! AHHHHHH!"

Feliciano ran towards Matthew. "Are you okay? Maybe you should stay home or go to a hospital?"

Gilbert chuckled darkly and held Sally. "Oh really?" He tossed Sally up in the air. "Are you sure?" He caught Sally and tossed her again. Suddenly Matthew jumped to his feet and launched himself at Sally. He caught her and did a barrel roll. "See? You aren't sick." Said Gilbert.

Matthew gasped. His cover was blown. But he had another idea. Earlier that morning he decided to have a bath but he had other things to do so the bath water would have to be freezing by now.

He ran to the bathroom and jumped into the water with his clothes on. Afterwards he ran into the lounge room and turned the air con down to below zero and aimed it so he would get the full blast. "Just... a... a... few... m... more minutes." He shivered.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, turned the heater up full blast and blasted Matthew with two hair dryers. "Don't even think you can get out of it by catching a cold."

Francis opened a window and sighed. "It's boiling hot outside too."

"Just the kind of weather that makes you want to jump into a pool." Said Roderich.

Matthew hissed and tried to run away, but Gilbert tackled him to the ground and tied him up. "You aren't getting away so easily Birdie."

**XoXoXo at school oXoXoX**

The boys were standing outside the school stunned. "Ve... why are there so many scalpers outside the school?"

"Tickets! Get your tickets!"

"Only $1,000 for a front row seat."

"$800 for a third row seat."

"What the hell are they talking about?" Asked Francis.

"Roderich Edelstine, Francis Bonnefoy, Feliciano Vargas and Gilbert Beilschmidt. You won't get a chance to see all four of them together again!"

"They're talking about us?" Asked Roderich in disbelief.

A teacher stormed out towards the scalpers. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He yelled. "This is just a swim meet for crying out loud! I'm calling the police!"

The principle sighed. "Maybe I'll take one of those third row seats..."

"Mr Principle!"

Gilbert sighed. "Well... maybe we should just ditch this and go home..."

"Seems like too much of a hassle." Said Francis.

"Ve, if we go home now I can make some homemade gelato." Said Feliciano.

Roderich shook his head. "You guys are in no position to say that. If I remember correctly you three almost failed your midterms. This could be the only chance you guys have to improve your grades."

"We can't let them flunk us!" Said Gilbert.

"Yeah!" Cried Feliciano and Francis.

"But I don't have to worry about that." Said Roderich. "Because I never skip classes."

While the boys were pumping themselves up Matthew was thinking things over. "Well... I did okay on my midterms so I can skip this."

Gilbert growled, pulled on the rope and started to drag him to the change rooms. "You did okay? Didn't you get a three on your maths test?"

"I hate multiplication, subtraction, addition and division." Muttered Matthew. "Why does maths have to be so hard?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "If you flunk who knows how high the rent will go. Now it's time for you to get changed you little brat."

"I'm not going in there." Hissed Matthew.

"Like hell you aren't." Said Gilbert as he pulled the door open... only to come face to face with a bunch of girls... in their underwear... getting changed into their sim suits... and they were all looking at Gilbert. Gilbert slowly closed the door. "Sorry..."

"I told you I wouldn't go in there." Said Matthew.

"Shut up!" Snapped Gilbert. "You could have at least told me I dragged you to the wrong change room!"

"I thought I made that clear when I said that I wasn't going in there."

"You are freaking impossible!" Cried Gilbert.

"What the hell are you doing here Gilbert you freaking pervert?" Snapped Elizaveta. She was wearing a pretty purple summer dress.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and passed Elizaveta the rope that Matthew was tied to. "Watch him and make sure he doesn't run away. We're getting him into a swim suit whether he likes it or not. Be back in a second. I'm going to get changed."

Liz nodded. "Okay later Gilbert. So how are you Matthew?"

"This stupid rope is giving me rope burn."

"I'll fix that." Said Liz. She quickly undid the rope and let it fall to the floor.

"Come on Liz hurry up and get changed!" Cried a girl. You're swimming second remember?"

"Go ahead." Said Matthew. "I won't run away. I promise."

Elizaveta beamed. "Okay Matthew. Let's make sure we don't flunk this year, okay?"

**XoXoXo ten minutes later oXoXoX**

Everyone was getting to their seats and preparing for the awesome swim meet.

"We're checking for cameras. Please have your bags open and ready..."

"Get your merchandise here. Programs for $3 each..."

Eventually everyone was in their seats. The whole place was packed. The speakers turned on and the commentator (_slasher360 *see chapter 2*_) began to speak. "_What a crowd! Can you believe that they cancelled classes for the whole school? Okay everyone, its go time! Security guards are you ready? Paramedics are you ready?_"

Suddenly the theme song from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' started to play, and the four hot shirtless guys walked out of the change rooms. The whole crowd developed spontaneous nose bleeds.

"_Get the stretcher! Paramedics we need a stretcher!_"

Once the gym teacher had gotten over his own nose bleed he started to state the rules. "Okay everyone! Odds on this side, evens on that side. Everyone knows when their turn is right? All classes will compete against each other. The rules are as follows; each swimmer must swim 25m before touching the hand of the next swimmer. The top three swimmers from each class will get extra marks added to their final grades. Good luck."

Feliciano looked around. "Ve? Where's Matthew?"

"Oh, he's not here yet." Said a girl.

"Should we just skip over him for now?" Asked Francis.

"Yeah, let's skip him!" Said another girl.

"_Introducing the first swimmer from class A..._"

**XoXoXo in the boys change room oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting in the boys change room with his head on his knees. "Maybe if I stay here long enough... I won't have to swim..."

**XoXoXo back at the pool oXoXoX**

Feliciano was in the middle of swimming his lap. The Feliciano fan girls were cheering and waving their signs. "_Class D's Feliciano Vargas! Look at him go!_" Said slasher360."_He sure is fast! How can such a delicate body move with such power?_"

Feliciano reached out to touch the hand of the next swimmer. "Ve, your turn!"

The girl blushed and gave Feliciano a towel as he jumped out of the pool. "Here you go Feliciano..."

Feliciano took the towel and smiled. "Ve, thanks... wait a second... get in there and swim!"

"_Oh! A slow start to class D. Feliciano Vargas is in the lead but can he hold the lead?_" Suddenly Roderich jumped into the pool and began to swim. "_There gores Roderich Edelstine_ _from class B! Look at Roderich go! He's more than just brains. He is the very image of the renaissance man!_" Suddenly the Roderich fangirls began to throw confetti. "_Hey no confetti! It'll clog the pool!_"

Elizaveta sighed as she watched Roderich. '_Oh Roderich... He's so hot... I'm right after him too... just like during the freshman welcome ceremony... His name was right before mine and he sat down right in front of me... His hair was just a little longer than it is now... damn he's so hot..._'

Roderich reached out. "Liz!" They touched hands for a brief moment. Their eyes locked... If you could take a picture of that moment right then and there it would have looked like it was from right out of a movie. Liz sighed and quickly put on her swimming cap and goggles.

"_Elizaveta __Héderváry is next, but he can barely pull her gaze away from Roderich. Let's see how fast this hottie can swim! She gets an A for style!_"As soon as Elizaveta jumped into the water... she began to dog paddle.

"Ve? I thought he was a pro with those goggles and everything." Whispered Feliciano.

Roderich shrugged and put his glasses back on. "She says that she can't open her eyes underwater without them."

Suddenly the crowd started to throw flowers as Francis started his swim. "_What an amazing reaction from the crowd! Well would you expect anything less from Francis Bonnefoy? Francis is amazingly fast... and sexy. Gorgeous! Gorgeous! And sexy!_"

Francis got to the end of the pool and stretched out his arm. "Who's next...?"

There were at least eight girls waiting with their arms out starched. A guy rolled his eyes and pushed past them. "Damn it I'm next idiots!"

Francis got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. "So... where's Matthew?"

"Gilbert went to look for him." Said Roderich.

**XoXoXo in the boys change room oXoXoX**

Gilbert was standing in the change room with a towel around his shoulders. "You still haven't changed yet?" He growled.

Matthew glared at Gilbert. "Go away."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Stop sitting around making stupid excuses. You have no problem wearing your swim stuff at home."

"There's a big difference between being at home and being in front of all those people." Muttered Matthew.

"Oh shut up." Snapped Gilbert. "You've got arms that can punch like Tyson's and you can kick like Bruce Lee. You've got a body anyone could be proud of."

Matthew went bright red. "Shut up."

Gilbert sighed. "Listen... none of us are going to judge you by what you look like on the outside. So why do you care what a bunch of strangers think?"

"You have no idea what its like to be me."

Gilbert growled and pinned Matthew to the ground. "That's it! I'm going to make you ware it you little brat!"

"WHAT? LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

Francis opened the door and peeked inside with Roderich and Feliciano. "Has Matthew changed yet...?" The boy's eyes were wide. Gilbert was sitting on top of Matthew, he was pinning his hands above his head with one hand and pulling Matthew's shirt up over his head with the other.

Gilbert blushed and jumped off Matthew. "It's not what you think!"

Roderich sighed. "You know... If Matthew is really that uncomfortable about it maybe he shouldn't wear his swimmers... Maybe he should wear something else?"

Francis suddenly got an idea and opened up his change room locker. He pulled out something that looked like a large piece of black fabric. "Maybe he could wear this?"

"He can't wear that." Said Gilbert.

Francis pouted. "Why not?" Matthew took the black fabric thing out of Francis's hands and nodded. He was going to make it work.

**XoXoXo back at the pool oXoXoX**

"_The top three swimmers are__ Roderich Edelstine, Francis Bonnefoy and Feliciano Vargas. __The top three classes are class G in first place, E in second and H in third. So it looks like that even though they were the fastest swimmers their classes are among the slowest._"

"Shut up." Snapped Feliciano, Roderich and Francis.

"_Now will he set a new record? Will he carry class C to victory? It's all down to one man! Gilbert Beilschmidt!_" The Gilbert fangirls spontaneously fainted at Gilbert's awesomeness. "_They're falling like dominoes! Get the Paramedics!_" Gilbert dived in and began to swim. "_Look at Gilbert go! What speed! What speed! He's like a bat out of hell! Amazing! He passed the tree other swimmers putting class C in the lead! Gilbert moves to first place!_"

He reached the end of the pool. "Next!" Suddenly the girl that was after him fainted.

"_Oh no! She fainted! Gilbert will have to swim again!_"

"What the hell?" Cried Gilbert. He started to splash pool water on her face. "Wake up damn it!"

"Hey Gilbert!" Called Feliciano. "Matthew still isn't here."

"Why should I care?" Snapped Gilbert. "My class is about to win!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Snapped Matthew. He was standing by the edge of the pool wrapped in a large white towel. He pulled it off to revile he was wearing a black scuba suit. The whole crowd burst into laughter.

Elizaveta beamed. "Aw so cute! I wish I remembered my camera."

"I can't believe that looks really good on him." Said Francis.

"True." Said Roderich. "But he sticks out like a sore thumb." Suddenly Matthew got tagged and he jumped in. The whole crowd gasped as Matthew flew through the water.

"_And class G takes first place! Class G wins! Matthew Williams beat Gilbert's time putting him in first place!_"

"That was awesome!" Said Gilbert.

"That was amazing Matthew!" Said Roderich.

"You just blitzed it!" Said Francis.

"Ve, how did you do it?" Asked Feliciano.

Matthew shrugged. "I'm really fast on the ice and water's just frozen ice... now I'm going to get changed, run home and pretend this never happened." With that Matthew ran to the boys change room.

"_And our first place winner, Matthew Williams will be awarded with a $500 gift certificate to a steak house!_"

Gilbert's eyes went wide. He ran over to the gym teacher. "Matthew isn't coming back! Give me the gift certificate!"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "He's such a child."

"Well that was fun." Said Francis.

"Ve, let's go home and swim in our pool!" Beamed Feliciano.

"Please give me the gift certificate!" Cried Gilbert.

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Thanks for reading! Please review!


	18. Project: Halloween party

**Shinigami-cat: **Now time for something completely different!

**Project: Halloween party**

It all started at about seven at night when Francis got a phone call from one of his many girlfriends. "Hello? A Halloween party? In an old mansion? Could I bring some friend along? Only some of the hottest boys around. Okay I'll see you there beautiful."

"You're inviting us?" Asked Roderich.

Gilbert jumped for joy. "Yes! Free food!"

Feliciano smiled. "Ve, are you coming too Matthew?" Matthew was standing in the doorway dressed as a ghost with a huge smile on his face and carrying a pumpkin. "I guess that's a yes then..."

**XoXoXo on the way to the party oXoXoX**

Gilbert was dressed as an awesome Teutonic night, Roderich was dressed as the phantom of the opera, Francis was dressed as a none sparkly vampire and Feliciano was dressed in an old WWII Italian military uniform.

Gilbert sighed. "A Halloween party... It's at Francis's girlfriends place so I bet it's really gorgeous!"

"Ve, I bet it's amazing!" Said Feliciano.

"Actually..." Said Francis. "I don't know whose house it is. My girlfriend is just one of the guests."

"I hope her husband isn't there." Said Roderich. "Things could get ugly..."

"Oh he's out of town for the weekend." Said Francis.

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel any better." Said Roderich.

As soon as the boys were at the gate of the mansion something unbelievable happened; they were caught in a net and hoisted up into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cried Gilbert.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Cried Feliciano.

"WHAT THE?" Cried Roderich.

"WHAT'S HAPPENEING?" Cried Francis.

"MY PUMPKIN!" Cried Matthew.

They were dumped on the second story landing of the mansion. "Well hi there boys... Welcome to my Halloween party." Said Shinigami-cat. She was dressed up as a witch.

The boys looked up at her in pure shock. "THE LAND LADY!"

Shinigami-cat giggled. "I was hoping to make this party a big surprise but... Then I found out that you guys were already invited."

The boys suddenly screamed and tried to run away. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Gilbert pulled off Francis's cloak and stuffed Matthew inside in and hid it behind a huge pot plant. There was no way they were going to let the Land lady see Matthew like that.

Shinigami-cat pulled out her wand and pointed it at the boys. "Why are you trying to escape? Are you hiding something?"

"No Miss Land lady!" They cried.

"So where is Matthew?"

"We left him at home! He didn't feel like coming out anyway." Said Francis.

Shinigami-cat raised an eyebrow. "Oh really...? Well anyway let me introduce you to my boyfriend!"

The boys breathed a sigh of relief. "But aren't you engaged?" Asked Feliciano.

"He was a jerk." Said Shinigami-cat. "So I dumped his ass. Anyway... he's over there greeting the guests." Shinigami-cat pointed over to a tall man with raven black hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a Victorian suit. In the boys opinion he wasn't that good looking, which was strange because she usually went after people that look like movie stars.

"Hey Land lady... I thought you only cared about good looks." Said Gilbert.

"And I thought you had a thing for Japanese and Australian guys." Said Roderich.

Shinigami-cat pouted. "Love can't be measured by looks alone... I mean look at the mansion! He has places like this all over the world!"

"Ve, she's after his money." Sighed Feliciano.

"Definitely..." Sighed Francis.

While all this was going on Matthew had managed to free himself from Francis's cloak and was now wondering down the halls. While Matthew was doing that Shinigami-cat introduced the boys to her boyfriend, Black Haru Sohma. "We met at an airport, right honey?"

Shinigami-cat blushed. "I was feeling dizzy, and just when I thought I was going to faint, he came to my rescue."

"My little baby is such a fragile creature. If I weren't here to support her, she would just wilt away." Said Black Haru Sohma.

Shinigami-cat giggled. "Oh stop!"

"Did he just call her fragile?" Asked Roderich.

"Did he just say support her?" Asked Francis.

"Is he freaking blind?" Asked Gilbert.

Suddenly a girl screamed as she ran into the room. "There's a ghost!" She cried. "There's a ghost in the hall!"

Shinigami-cat laughed. "Well it is Halloween."

Black Haru Sohma chuckled. "Maybe the ghost wanted to join the party?"

Francis, Feliciano, Roderich and Gilbert started to freak out. "We forgot all about him!" Said Roderich.

"We have to find him!" Said Feliciano.

"Before the Land lady sees him!" Said Francis.

"But... but the food..." Whined Gilbert.

**XoXoXo over the other side of the mansion oXoXoX**

Matthew's eyes were wide, his mouth was dry and he became week in the knees. "T... T... T... TORTURE CHAMBER!" He squealed in delight.

The room he was in was about as large as the room where the party was being held, chains, cages and hooks hung from the ceiling, different kinds of knifes and axes were leaning against the wall and different kinds of torture devise were scattered around the room.

Matthew ran up to an Iron Maiden and squealed. '_A real Iron Maiden! I've never seen a real one up close before!_' He ran over to an odd looking mallet type device and began to drool. '_OMG! They used to rip peoples finger nails off with this thing!_' He dashed over to and axe and beamed. '_I can't believe it! This is a replica of an old Spanish battle axe!_' He picked up a chain and swung it around as he skipped around the room.

The boys were looking at Matthew in shock. "... I don't think I've ever seen Matthew look so happy." Said Roderich.

"Me neither." Said Francis.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked over to Matthew. "Hey Matthew, time to go."

Matthew didn't listen to him. Instead he pulled a leaver in the wall. A huge blade suddenly fell from the roof almost cutting Gilbert in half. Gilbert screamed and fell to the ground. The other boys rushed to his side to try and help him. "Are you okay Gilbert?" Asked Roderich.

Matthew looked at Gilbert's terrified face. Tears were starting to leak out of the corner of his eyes. Matthew blushed and walked over to another leaver. Gilbert's eyes went wide. "NO! STOP!"

But it was too late. Matthew was running around pressing every button and pulling every leaver he could. Soon the boys were running for their lives around the room dodging flying knifes, arrows, blades and ropes. "Please... Please stop..." Whimpered Feliciano.

Matthew just giggled while he was balancing on the top of a cage. "It's no use..." Said Francis. "Matthew's on a full blown horror high... It's like he's a totally different person..."

"That's it!" Said Gilbert. "We've got to lock him in this room for the rest of his life!"

"Are you crazy?" Snapped Francis. "This isn't even our house!"

"I don't care!" Cried Gilbert. "Would you rather let the Land lady see him like that?"

"Why don't we just sneak him out?" Asked Feliciano.

Suddenly Matthew came at them with knife and a stock. The boys screamed and ran. "I have an idea!" Said Roderich. He pulled a bar of chocolate out of his pocket (_Ever since he found out that Matthew loved the stuff he kept a bar with him at all times just in case_). "Look Matthew! I have some chocolate for you! Over here."

Matthew pressed another button. Huge metal spikes shot out of the floor almost killing Roderich. Roderich ran back to the others crying. Francis picked up the chocolate and skidded it towards Matthew. "Look Matthew. It's chocolate your favourite!"

Matthew looked at the chocolate bar and walked towards it. As soon as Matthew grabbed it Gilbert grabbed him. "Snap out of it!" Matthew looked at Gilbert, got a violent nose bleed and fainted.

"Ve, let's tie him up!" Said Feliciano. Gilbert quickly found some rope and tied Matthew up. While that was happening, the others began to look through boxes of stuff.

Roderich made a surprised noise. "I found some dynamite! And some hand grenades! Oh and some bombs!"

"Ve? What the hell id this white stuff?" Asked Feliciano.

"Looks like cocaine." Said Roderich.

"I found some guns." Said Francis.

"What the hell is all this?" Asked Gilbert. Suddenly the door flew open and the boys were face to face with a bunch burly man in black suits. A few minutes later they were all tied up.

"Why the hell didn't you hit them Gilbert?" Hissed Roderich.

"Because if the Land lady saw Matthew like this, he'd kill us!" Snapped Gilbert

"I'd rather deal with the Land lady." Sobbed Feliciano

"Gilbert." Said Francis. "These men might actually kill us."

"Oh...Oops."

"Gilbert you idiot!" Snapped Francis.

Suddenly Black Haru Sohma walked in. He gasped in shock. "What the? These boys are my honey pie's servants!"

"We aren't her servants." Muttered Roderich.

Gilbert glared at Black Haru Sohma. "Hey old man... what the hell are you doing hanging around the Land lady? Are you trying to turn her into a criminal?"

Black Haru Sohma laughed. "How could you say such a thing? I just... love watching beautiful and fragile women cry and scream in terror. Sometimes even the most reserved woman can surprise you with the most horrific scream. I've never tried it with a guy before but you boys are so cute it might be fun."

...

"HE'S A SADIST! A SADIST!" Cried Feliciano and Francis.

"HE'S JUST LIKE MATTHEW!" Cried Gilbert.

"BUT HE'S FOR REAL! HE'S A MURDERER!" Cried Roderich.

Suddenly Shinigami-cat walked in. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for-"

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" Cried Feliciano.

Suddenly Black Haru Sohma wrapped one arm around Shinigami-cat's neck and held up a knife with the other. "Oh dear... I was hoping to save you for dessert..."

"Land lady!" Cried Francis.

"Don't worry honey..." Said Black Haru Sohma. "I'll have you stuffed and mounted and I'll talk to you every day! Of course I'll just bury the boys in the garden."

Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes, broke out of Black Haru Sohma's grip and punched him in the face. "I'm too good for a perverted creep like you." She hissed.

Black Haru Sohma was flat on his back stunned. "I had no idea my honey bear was so strong..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You can tell just by looking at her idiot." While that was happening Matthew had regained consciousness.

"What the hell? How did I get tied up?"

"Knock him out again!" Hissed Francis.

Roderich looked over at some of the knifes that were scattered on the floor. He grinned and managed to pick one up. He then reversed slightly so that he could cut off Matthew's rope.

"You won't get away with that honey." Hissed Black Haru Sohma. "Chain her up! I'm going to whip her good." Black Haru Sohma's men grabbed Shinigami-cat and dragged her over to the wall.

"Hey Matthew." Whispered Roderich. "You see that guy over there in the suit? I heard if you take him and everyone else out... you can keep everything in this torture chamber!"

As soon as the ropes were cut Matthew began to crawl towards Black Haru Sohma while giggling like a school girl. "Matthew!" Cried Shinigami-cat. "What a handsome young gentleman you've become!" Matthew continued to giggle as he put Black Haru Sohma in a head lock until he passed out. Shinigami-cat beamed and turned to the man that was holding her. "That's my nephew! Isn't he a little cutie?" While the guard was distracted Shinigami-cat hit him in the head knocking him out. "Come here Matthew!"

With that Matthew and Shinigami-cat began to kick the crap out of everyone there. They were doing a really good job too, until someone pulled out a gun. Shinigami-cat shrieked and grabbed Matthew to try and shield him. Suddenly Gilbert delivered a fly kick you the guys face knocking him out cold. "You shall not pass... Fuck I should have dressed as Gandalf."

"Thank you Gilbert!" Said Shinigami-cat.

"No problem." Said Gilbert. "OI GET BACK HERE!" Gilbert ran after some more of the men with sadistic intent.

"Land lady!" Cried Feliciano. "Matthew! Are you two alright?"

"We're fine." Said Shinigami-cat.

"Get down Gilbert!" Called Roderich as he threw a grenade. Gilbert ducked and ran out of the room with everyone else. Gilbert gasped at how much dynamite Roderich was carrying.

"What the hell? What's with that? We're you trying to kill me?" Snapped Gilbert.

Roderich laughed. "I rigged a bunch more too!"

"Damn you're dangerous." Said Francis.

**XoXoXo outside oXoXoX**

Everyone was safe and sound outside when the building blew up. Francis, Feliciano and Roderich jumped into a car. "Ve, I think you went a little too far with the TNT Roderich." Said Feliciano.

"Do you know how to drive Francis?" Asked Roderich.

"Nope." Said Francis. "But I'm a fast learner."

Gilbert and Shinigami-cat jumped onto a motorbike. "Hold on tight Land lady!"

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" She asked.

Gilbert laughed. "I've been riding these things since I was a kid! Hurry up Matthew, get on!"

Matthew didn't hear him. He just stood there and watched the mansion burn to the ground. "My... my torture chamber... My torture chamber... It's... It's..."

Suddenly Gilbert snatched Matthew up as he raced by. "What the hell are you think Matthew?" Asked Gilbert. "And you... I thought you said you had impeccable taste in men?"

"Shut up!" Snapped Shinigami-cat. "I can't be right all the time!"

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter filled the air as one flew above Gilbert's bike. A rope ladder fell down. "Madame!" Called a voice.

Shinigami-cat beamed. "Toris!" She reached out and grabbed the rope ladder. She was hoisted high into the air. "Bye everybody! See you next time!" With that she disappeared.

Gilbert was paying so much attention to Shinigami-cat that he didn't notice that he was heading straight for a street lamp. He crashed in a spectacular way and landed with a bone shattering crunch. Matthew being as awesome as he is had seen the danger and jumped moments before the crash leaving him unharmed.

Francis pulled up next to Gilbert and the boys got out. Gilbert's shin now had an extra joint. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Cried Gilbert.

"Gilbert... you are such an idiot." Said Francis.

"A true idiot." Said Roderich.

While that was happening Matthew was sitting on the curb crying his eyes out. "My torture chamber" He sobbed. "... Destroyed... how... why... My torture chamber... It's not fair..."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **That was fun right? Sorry to Black Haru Sohma. I didn't mean to make you the bad guy... I just needed a bad guy... I don't think you're a bad person... PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Project: haunted hospital

**Shinigami-cat: **And a new chapter... please enjoy... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: haunted hospital**

Matthew was in his room, wallowing away in misery. "The torture chamber..." He sobbed. "All I wanted was the iron maiden... I've never seen one before... I just... I just..."

Matthew's door slowly creaked open and Francis looked inside. "Matthew? AHHHHHHHH!" Francis averted his eyes. Matthew really did look like a ghost. It petrified him. "I... I was going to bring Gilbert a change of clothes... He said he really wanted to eat some of your pancakes so... could you please?"

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Francis sighed. "Did you forget Gilbert's in the hospital? You know the university hospital." Matthew's face suddenly lit up and he ran out of the room to make pancakes. Francis was surprised that Matthew was so enthusiastic.

Matthew sighed happily as he cooked. '_The hospital... they probably have tones of body parts preserved in formaldehyde... They won't notice if one goes missing... Maybe I'll get to see a dissected cadaver..._' Matthew's heart began to race and a dark blush covered his face. '_Maybe they'll be conducting secret human experiments!_'

Feliciano pouted. "Ve, I think I know what Matthew's thinking."

"Me too." Said Francis.

"I'm pretty sure that's a crime Matthew." Said Roderich.

**XoXoXo at the hospital oXoXoX**

The boys were stunned. There was a hoard of female nurses and visitors trying to get into Gilbert's room. "Get out of my way I can't see him!"

"Please go home! You're going to tire the patient!"

"Time to take his temperature... and blood pressure!"

"It's worse that I thought." Said Roderich.

Suddenly an old male nurse appeared out of nowhere scaring the hell out of everyone. "B'h've y'urselv's or I'll m'ke th's a no v'sit'rs z'ne." He said. The girls gasped and started to argue with him.

While they were distracted they ran into Gilbert's room and stopped dead. Gilbert was buried underneath a pile of flowers, presents and stuffed animals. Francis pulled him out. "Are you okay Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked up at Francis with tears in his eyes. "Francis... I hate this! I want to go home! I can't sleep, people keep bugging me all the time! I can't go to the bathroom when I want to, they've taken my temperature a hundred times already and my leg really hurts!"

"Ve, just hang in there a little longer Gilbert." Said Feliciano. "Just a few more weeks and you can come home! Give Gilbert his pancakes Matthew." Matthew walked into the room and put the pancakes next to Gilbert's bed.

"And don't worry about those girls." Said Roderich. "Just leave it to us."

The boys walked out of Gilbert's room. Francis winked. "Hello ladies... let's go outside and get to know each other."

**XoXoXo back in Gilbert's room oXoXoX**

Gilbert was wolfing down the pancakes. "Finally I can relax and enjoy my food!"

"Well I'll be off then." Said Matthew.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arm. "No freaking way! There's something creepy in this room!"

"So what?"

"I need you to drive away the evil spirits!"

"Like hell I am!"

"SHIT THERE IT IS!" Cried Gilbert. He pointed towards a strange transparent object that was hovering about. It soon became clearer. It was a timid looking boy with blue eyes and blond hair.

All three of them screamed. "AHHHHHH! IT'S A GHOST!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cried Gilbert.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! My name is Tino." Said Tino. "It's been fifty years since I died in this room. I haven't left this hospital in 50 years. I guess I'm what you would call the undead."

Gilbert's eyes lit up. "Really? This so awesome! Almost as awesome as me!"

"Okay... but listen, there's another ghost in the room!" Cried Tino as he pointed towards Matthew, who promptly fainted.

Gilbert began to laugh. "NO FREAKING WAY! Are you afraid of ghosts or something? Keseseseseseseseses! You're scarier than this guy!"

Tino looked at Matthew with disbelief. "Wait... he's human?"

Gilbert laughed harder. "EVEN A GHOST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KESESESESESESESESESESESESESES!"

Tino chuckled. "Wow... I've never met a mortal who can actually see me and talk to me. It must be because of him or something." Matthew was still out old. "Will he be okay?"

"Give him a few minutes. He faints all the time." Said Gilbert.

Suddenly Roderich, Feliciano and Francis walked back into the room. They looked extremely tired. "We got rid of them..." Panted Feliciano.

"They all went home." Sighed Francis.

Gilbert grinned. "Oh hi guys. I want you to meet my new friend Tino... Where the hell did he go?" Tino had disappeared.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Roderich.

Gilbert beamed. "A ghost. He's really cute too."

...

Francis shook his head. "He's gone crazy."

"Ve, maybe he has a fever?" Suggested Feliciano.

"You'd better get some tests done." Said Roderich.

"Ah go to hell!" Snapped Gilbert.

While they were talking Matthew had regained consciousness and had slipped out into the hall. '_Holy crap... I never thought I would ever see a real ghost... I'm just glad it wasn't a pissed off one like Freddy... although that would have been cool..._'

Suddenly someone grabbed Matthew's shoulder and turned him around. It was that freaking scary old male nurse. Blue piercing eyes and blond (_Turning grey_) hair. "Empl'y'es only p'st th's p'int."

Matthew pouted '_So if I were an employee I could get in..._' Matthew smirked. '_An employee..._'

**XoXoXo back in Gilbert's room oXoXoX**

Feliciano was drawing pictures on Gilbert's leg cast, Francis was eating his food and Gilbert and Roderich were having a very manly slap fight. Suddenly the scary male nurse walked in. "Visit'ng time's ov'r." He said.

"Ve, time to work your magic Francis." Said Feliciano.

Francis smiled and walked over to the male nurse and turned on his charm. "Hello, by the way those other nurses scattered when you spoke earlier I'd say you're the head nurse. I've always heard that the head nurse never even goes into patients rooms. You must really care about your patients."

The nurse glared at Francis. "Y'u r'ally th'nk I'm g'ing to fall for a brat like y'u?"

Roderich shrugged. "Nice try. We'll come back tomorrow Gilbert."

"Ve, feel better." Said Feliciano.

"A brat like me?" Questioned Francis. "A brat? What the hell?"

They walked out into the hall and spotted Matthew. "Hey Matthew we're going home." Matthew turned to face them... He was wearing hospital scrubs and carrying a clip board.

"Ve? Where did you steal that outfit from?" Asked Feliciano. "You even have all the props!"

"You can't pull this off." Said Francis.

"Come on let's go home." Said Roderich. Matthew hissed at them like a cat and ran off down the hall. "You don't think he's planning to stay the night do you?"

"We'd better catch him." Said Francis. As the boys rounded a corner they were face to face with the scary male nurse... who threw them out on their asses. "I hate him." Hissed Francis.

Feliciano shrugged. "Ve, I guess there's nothing we can do... Let's just come back tomorrow." The others nodded and they walked off leaving Matthew and Gilbert in the hospital.

**XoXoXo several hours later oXoXoX**

Matthew was lost. "Where are the body parts?" He muttered. He ended up walking past Gilbert's room where he was talking to Tino.

"So you're looking for something?" Asked Gilbert.

Tino nodded. "A love letter I wanted to give to my boyfriend. I've been looking for it for 50 years... but I can't remember where I put it..."

**XoXoXo flash back oXoXoX**

Tino was sitting on his bed swinging his legs back and forth as he opened up another letter. "I can't believe how many letters I've gotten... Lots of them are from girls too."

"Lov' lett'rs." Said Tino's roommate. His roommate was leaning next to the window. He hardly ever had any expression on his face. His name was Berwald but Tino called him Su-san and Tino had maybe just a little crush on him.

"You ever get love letters?" He asked. Berwald shook his head. "Then I'll write one to you Su-san."

Berwald shook his head. "Ya only write lov' lett'rs to pe'ple you lov'."

Tino blushed. "That's why... that's why I'm going to write one to you..."

Berwald tilted his head and corners of his lips twitched up into a smile. "Pr'mise?" He asked.

Tino nodded. "Promise!"

**XoXoXo end flash back oXoXoX**

"...But it's not like I could give it to him now even if I wanted to." Sighed Tino. "I'm already dead..."

Gilbert sighed. "Wow... that's beautiful... Was love really around fifty years ago?"

Tino pouted. "Of course it was... Hey Gilbert, aren't you afraid of me?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Nope. You're awesome. It's just people like that male nurse that scare the hell out of me... well I'm too awesome to get scared... He just bugs me."

Tino smiled and laughed. Cautiously Matthew walked into the room. He had no other option. He walked right up to Tino. "Hey... um where do they carry out the human experiments?"

"There aren't any." Deadpanned Tino.

Matthew pouted and stormed out of the room. "Well... I still want to get a souvenir!"

"I'll come with you so you don't get lost." Said Tino. As soon as Matthew and Tino were outside Gilbert's room Tino vanished. But as soon as he walked back into Gilbert's room he was there.

"What the hell's going on?" Asked Gilbert.

"So you can't see me unless I'm standing next to Gilbert?" Asked Tino.

Gilbert smirked. "Sweet I'm an awesome spiritual medium! Bitches got nothing on me!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "Just because I can't see him doesn't mean I can't tell he's there." So he and Tino walked out of the room again, on a pointless search for body parts in jars.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Don't get yourself killed now."

**XoXoXo an hour later oXoXoX**

Eventually Matthew was sitting on the steps wondering in his search was all in vain when he looked out the window and saw a clock tower. He frowned. "Hey Tino what's that? Oh... maybe he can't hear me..."

Tino frowned. "The clock tower? They didn't even use that when I was alive... I'm sure there's nothing there. Oh maybe he can't hear me."

Matthew pouted and quickly ran outside and to the clock tower. He had a feeling that he would find something there. He climbed up to the top and frowned. The whole place was trashed and run down. Nothing looked clean or new. It was just old. "There has to be something here!"

Tino gasped. "Now I remember... This is where I hid it... This is where we first met..."

**XoXoXo flash back oXoXoX**

Tino quickly ran into the clock tower and sighed. He just wished that everyone would just leave him alone so he could just relax. He walked up the old wooden steps all the way to the top. He was surprised to see that someone was already there. He looked around his age; he was wearing glasses, had blue eyes and blond hair.

The boy looked at Tino. "Who ar' y'u?"

Tino smiled. "Hi I'm Tino. It's nice to meet you. I was just coming up here to get away from everyone."

The boy nodded. "My n'me's Berwald. Th's is my hid'ng spot."

After the met the soon became extremely close. They were even moved into the same room. Then after a few months they became boyfriends. They would often sit in there room and talk to each other.

"I really hope we can get out of the hospital soon." Said Tino one day. "I really want to be a doctor or a nurse one day. I think that would be fun... but I don't know if I'll live that long..."

"Of co'rse y'u will." Said Berwald. "Y'u'll be a gr'at doct'r one day."

Tino smiled. "Okay Su-san. Let's stay together forever." He yawned and laid back down his bed. "Night Su-san. See you in the morning. I love you."

"Lov' y'u too Tino." Said Berwald before he turned off the lights.

Tino smiled to himself. '_Tomorrow I'll give him the love letter. I hid in the clock tower in between the wooden boards on the outside. It would be so embarrassing if someone were to find it._'

But Tino never woke up. He died that night.

**XoXoXo end flash back oXoXoX**

Matthew opened up the huge window and looked outside. There was nothing to see. He was about to look around inside again when he saw a bit of paper sticking out between the wooden boards on the outside.

_A love letter I wanted to give to my boyfriend. I've been looking for it for 50 years... but I can't remember where I put it..._

Matthew nodded and reached out to try and grab it, but he couldn't reach. Instead he had to balance on the little window ledge and stretch over to get it. He almost got it, when suddenly the ledge snapped off and Matthew fell. But he managed to grab onto the remaining part of the ledge, pulled himself up and tried again.

Tino shook his head. "It's okay Matthew just leave it. Forget about it Matthew." Tears began to fill Tino's eyes and he began to sob. "All this time... I've been avoiding searching for it! Because... I knew if I found it I'd never be able to see Berwald again... I'd have no reason to stay here any longer!"

Matthew grinned. "Got it... OH SHIT!" Matthew lost his footing again and fell. He managed to grab onto the remaining ledge again but he couldn't pull himself up.

"Matthew!" Cried Tino. He tried to grab Matthew's arm to try and pull him back inside but his hands just went through him... he was just a ghost after all.

**XoXoXo back in Gilbert's room oXoXoX**

Gilbert was asleep. Blissfully unaware of what was happening until Tino drifted into the room. "Gilbert... I put Matthew in danger..." He said.

Gilbert opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack. Tino looked more ghostly than normal. "HOLY HELL! Don't do that!

Tino looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Please... you have to save Matthew... I can't do anything..."

Gilbert sighed and grabbed his walking stick things (_AN: I don't know what they're called D=_). "Don't worry it's not your fault." He said. "Once Matthew gets involved in something this sort of stuff just seems to happen... Thanks to him I'm always getting into trouble."

Tino nodded. "He's in the clock tower."

**XoXoXo back at the clock tower oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed as he tried to pull himself up for the hundredth time. "So is this how I'm going to die? I always thought I'd end up getting hit by a car... or a Zamboni... FML."

Suddenly Matthew was pulled back inside by one very pissed off Gilbert. "Are you freaking crazy?" He snapped. "What the hell are you doing? I'm sure you could have climbed back inside by yourself if you just tried a little harder. I'm the injured one! I should be in bed!"

"Calm down Gilbert." Said Tino. "Please..."

Matthew ignored Gilbert and held up the letter to Tino's face. "I got the love letter."

"So that's what you were looking for?" Asked Gilbert.

Suddenly the big, scary, old nurse burst in. "Wh't ar' y'u do'ng here?"

"LIMP FOR YOUR LIVES!" Cried Gilbert as he started to hobble away while Matthew ran past him.

But the male nurse wasn't looking at those two anymore. He was looking at Tino and Tino was looking at the nurse. "Tino?"

"You can see me Berwald?" Asked Tino. Matthew and Gilbert stopped dead in their tracks. That was Berwald?

"I c'n see y'u an' I c'n hear y'u." Said Berwald. "H've y'u been here all th'se y'ars?"

Tino giggled and sighed. "I've been watching you all this time Su-san... Since your first day as a nurse..." He kissed Berwald on the cheek. "You did good Su-san." The letter blew out of Matthew's hands and into Berwald's. "Now I can give you this. Thank you for remembering me... I love you."

Tino's ghostly form began to fade away. "No don't go Tino!" Cried Berwald as Tino completely vanished from sight. Berwald wiped away a tear. "Tino..."

Matthew fainted AGAIN! Gilbert rolled his eyes and started to drag Matthew out of the room.

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

Gilbert was buried underneath a pile of flowers and gifts while a bunch of girls were trying to get in to see him. "COME BACK TINO!" Cried Gilbert. "USE YOUR GHOSTLY POWERS TO SAVE ME!"

Roderich sighed. "Again? Really?"

"Ve, I think there are more today than there were yesterday." Said Feliciano.

"Really I thought there were less..." Said Francis.

Matthew pouted. "Today I'm definitely coming home with a souvenir."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Tada! Please review!


	20. Project: love confessions

**Shinigami-cat: **Another chapter! Please remember... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: love confessions**

It all started with a list.

WORLD. W. ACADEMY'S RANKING OF THE HOTTEST GUYS AND GIRLS IN CLASS

HOT GUYS

1 Gilbert Beilschmidt (1C)

2 Francis Bonnefoy (1A)

3 Roderich Edelstine (1B)

4 Feliciano Vargas (1D)

HOT GIRLS

1 Elizaveta Héderváry (1B)

2 PruCan4ever (2G)

3 ChibiSweetDevil (2A)

4 MayFlowerxxx (3C)

"I knew Gilbert would come in number one." Said a girl.

"I know... too bad he's in hospital..."

"Roderich came in third?" Asked Elizaveta. "But he's so hot! How could he not make in first? It's unbelievable!"

"But you came in first Liz." Said MayFlowerxxx

"I don't care." Snapped Elizaveta. She shrugged and began to walk to the library. "Oh well... Roderich should be arriving at the library right about now. I've got to go see him."

Some of the girls looked at each other in confusion. "I thought they were dating..."

**XoXoXo in the library oXoXoX**

Roderich was sitting in the library finishing off some of his maths homework. While he was doing that the Roderich fangirls were watching him from across the room.

"He's so sweet..."

"And handsome..."

"And sexy..."

"And just so hot..."

Elizaveta sighed. "I know right? He's just so nice and so cool!" Suddenly the girls gasped and started to apologise like crazy.

"We're so sorry Liz!"

"We aren't trying to break you and Roderich up or anything!"

"We're just Roderich fangirls!"

"We would never try to break you two up!"

Elizaveta frowned. '_What are they talking about? Oh I know! Maybe my super love beam is keeping them away from Roderich! That makes total sense!_'

"You're so lucky to have such a hot boyfriend!" Said a girl.

Elizaveta began to laugh. "Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend! What are you girls on about?"

"Oh Liz!" Called Roderich as he approached Elizaveta. "I didn't know you were here."

Elizaveta smiled. "Yeah... I was just about to leave."

"Then I'll head out with you." Said Roderich. Elizaveta beamed and walked out with Roderich.

She looked up at Roderich and sighed. '_Hey Roderich... everyone at school thinks we're dating. Wouldn't it be cool if it was true? And then some day... AHHHHH! I would totally die if he said those three words... I love you... AHHHHHH!_' She blushed and looked down at her feet. '_Right... like that's ever going to happen..._'

**XoXoXo later that day oXoXoX**

Elizaveta was walking along near the back of the school when she heard Roderich talking to another girl. "...Note's like these put me in a really awkward situation... I mean 'If you don't come see me I'll die'... Could you please stop writing them?"

The girl shifted on her feet nervously. "I'm sorry... I just had to know... Are you and Elizaveta really going out?"

"... Not really."

Elizaveta was heartbroken at his words and began to walk away, so she didn't end up hearing the end of the conversation...

"So does that mean I still have a chance?"

Roderich glared at her. "Not a chance."

So anyway... Elizaveta didn't hear that part of the conversation and continued to walk away. Tears were pouring down her face. '_I guess that settles it then. I knew it... It was all in my head... My head..._'

CLICK!

"The tear stained cheeks of a cute innocent girl!" Cried slasher360. "All caught on film! I can't believe Roderich. You should just give up on him."

Elizaveta grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared daggers. "Keep talking shit about Roderich and I'll kill you with my frying pan."

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

There were rather interesting posters placed all around the school.

EXTRA! EXTRA! RODERICH EDELSTINE (1B) & ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY (1B) NOT GOING OUT!

Elizaveta ripped the poster off the wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?"

While Elizaveta was raging Roderich was sitting on the roof of the school Feliciano was with him. "Ve, Roderich... What's going on?" He asked. "Everyone's talking about you."

Roderich sighed. "I know Feli... It's driving me crazy. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well I'd say it's your own fault." Said Francis who was apparently also on the roof. He had a rose in his hand and smirked. "Since ancient times... it has always been the role of the male to woo his lady. But here you are taking that pure innocent young girls feelings for granted. You are a disgrace to your sex."

"What the hell?" Growled Roderich. "You have no idea what you're saying."

Feliciano frowned. "Ve, he does have a point Roderich. It is all your fault." May I present to you Feliciano Vargas and Francis Bonnefoy in The love scene. The roles of Elizaveta and Roderich will be played by Feliciano and Francis.

Francis took Feliciano's hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "Elizaveta..."

Feliciano looked into Francis's eyes. "Roderich..."

Francis blushed. "Liz... I was too embarrassed to tell you but... I love you... I've always loved you."

Feliciano smiled and gently caressed Francis's cheek. "I love you too Roderich..."

They both looked at Roderich. "That's how you have to do it."

Roderich looked at them in shock. "How could I ever say something that cheesy? Who do you think I am? Francis?"

"I take offence to that." Said Francis.

Roderich ran to the edge of the roof and screamed. "COME BACK GILBERT! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS HOW I FEEL!"

"No he doesn't." Said Francis.

"Just say it, ve." Said Feliciano.

Roderich sighed and rested his head against the wall. "What's the big deal? I mean doesn't she already know?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No she doesn't, because you're too chicken."

Francis smirked and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Tell you what chicken. I have the perfect thing for you." He gave the envelope to Roderich. "It's a gift certificate for two to a night at a fancy five star hotel."

Roderich blushed. "You idiot. I'm not giving this to Liz."

"Just do it." Said Feliciano. "Ve, quit being such a chicken."

**XoXoXo later that day oXoXoX**

Roderich was walking down the hall with the envelope in hand. He was going to give it to Elizaveta even if it killed him. He walked right up to her. "Hey um... Liz... this is um..."

Suddenly a whole bunch of people crowded around them. They wanted to see what Roderich was going to give to Elizaveta. Roderich blushed a dark shade of red and pushed the envelope into the hands of the nearest person (_who happened to be a boy_). He quickly turned around and ran for it.

The guy opened up the envelope and blushed. "A hotel gift certificate? He wants me to go with him?"

Elizaveta gasped in shock. She was torn between getting super excited (_come on it was live action shounenen-ai_) and being heartbroken yet again. One very happy slasher360 popped up next to Liz. "Is this the end?"

"I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" Screamed Elizaveta.

While that was happening Feliciano and Francis were yelling at Roderich. "YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Francis.

"VE! YOU'RE SUCH A CHICKEN!" Yelled Feliciano.

"SHUT UP!" Cried Roderich.

**XoXoXo the next day oXoXoX**

WORLD. W. ACADEMY'S RANKING OF THE HOTTEST GUYS AND GIRLS IN CLASS

HOT GUYS

1 Roderich Edelstine (1B)

2 Gilbert Beilschmidt (1C)

3 Francis Bonnefoy (1A)

4 Feliciano Vargas (1D)

HOT GIRLS

1 Elizaveta Héderváry (1B)

2 PruCan4ever (2G)

3 ChibiSweetDevil (2A)

4 MayFlowerxxx (3C)

"Wow... Roderich is in first place."

"Well Gilbert's still in hospital so..."

"Roderich's fan club has been growing like crazy."

"Yep, ever since news broke about him and Elizaveta."

"I guess this is the end."

"Too bad. They were such a cute couple."

Roderich sighed. '_I wish they wouldn't make such a big deal out of this... Well I guess they wouldn't if I had just told Elizaveta how I feel... But I guess it really is too late now... Liz doesn't love me. I wonder if she ever did..._'

Roderich walked into the library and sat down. Two seconds later his table was jam packed with Roderich fan girls. "Hey Roderich, please show me how to do this maths problem. Please!" The girls gave him their best kicked puppy dog eyes.

Roderich sighed. "Okay... It's just X over Y... so first you need to..."

**XoXoXo at the end of the day oXoXoX**

Roderich opened up his locker and a flood of love letters fell out. Roderich sighed and stuffed them into his bag. He didn't want to keep them, but it would be rude if he threw them out.

On his walk back home he ran into a bunch of Roderich fangirls. "Hi there Roderich!" They said.

Roderich sighed. "Please don't follow me home..."

The girls smiled and waved goodbye to him. "Okay Roderich! See you later."

Roderich shook his head and kept walking. '_I... I can't take it anymore... I need to find a place where no one will bother me..._'

**XoXoXo later that night oXoXoX**

Francis and Feliciano were starting to get worried. They hadn't seen Roderich for hours. They decided to search the house. While searching they ran into Matthew. "He Matthew have you seen Roderich?" Asked Francis.

Matthew shook his head. "Nope. Is he missing?"

"Ve, he is." Said Feliciano.

Matthew nodded and opened the door to his room. What the boys saw shocked them. Roderich was sitting in the middled of Matthew's room, a dark aura of depression surrounding him. He was sitting next to John the anatomical model.

"Roderich what are you doing here?" Cried Francis.

"Ve, are you okay Roderich?" Asked Feliciano.

"John!" Cried Matthew.

Roderich sighed and pulled John onto his lap. "I feel so safe here..."

Matthew passed Roderich Kuma. "Here you can borrow Kumatacco too."

Roderich took Kuma. "Hello Kumajiro. How are you?"

Feliciano began to cry. "Ve, Roderich is insane..."

"He's just depressed." Said Francis.

Matthew sighed and walked out of his room. "I'm going to take the trash out."

**XoXoXo when Matthew got outside oXoXoX**

Matthew frowned as he looked at the bushes near the dining room window. He could see someone sitting there... that someone had long brown hair and a large flower in her hair. "What are you doing there Liz?"

Elizaveta jumped up and turned to face Matthew. "Oh hi Matthew..."

"Do you want to come in?"

Liz shook her head and began to cry. "NO! I don't want to see Roderich right now! He probably hates me anyway!"

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

Elizaveta sighed. "You don't understand Matthew... I mean you're cool, smart, badass and a great cook. Roderich might even be in love with you!"

Matthew sighed. "Don't worry... He's not my type."

Elizaveta's eyes lit up. "Than what is your type? Do you like cute guys? How about guys that are all romantic? Do you like tall guys? Short guys?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't like really cute, baby face guys. I don't particularly like romantic guys either. They can get really annoying sometimes. Tall guys maybe, short guys maybe. I don't really care that much about looks. They just have to be cool with who I am and respect that I might not want to spend every waking moment with them. I like a guy who is independent, speaks their mind and is a bit of a rebel too."

Elizaveta beamed. "So you love Gilbert?"

"WHAT?" Cried Matthew. "I don't love him! He's an ass wipe! He's a loud mouth who does whatever the hell he wants and doesn't give a damn about anyone!"

Elizaveta nodded. "Yes. Gilbert speaks his mind, is independent and is a bit of a rebel too."

Matthew blushed. "Why did this conversation turn on me?"

"Because you love Gilbert!" Said Elizaveta. "You love him! You love him! You love him!"

Matthew dropped the garbage bag and ran back into the house with his fingers in his ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Elizaveta giggled. "He's so obvious."

"Liz? What are you doing here?"

Elizaveta turned to see Roderich. She blushed. "Well... I..."

Roderich sighed. "Come to my room."

**XoXoXo outside Roderich's room oXoXoX**

Feliciano and Francis and their ears pressed against the door trying to hear what Roderich was saying. It had been an hour and they had heard nothing at all. "Just say it you stupid chicken." Hissed Francis.

"Ve, it's just three simple words you chicken." Muttered Feliciano

Suddenly the door opened. "... I'll just be going now..." Sighed Elizaveta

"Wait Liz!" Cried Roderich.

The sudden surprise of the door opening made Feliciano fall forward onto the ground. Roderich and Elizaveta looked at Feliciano in shock. "Feli you idiot!" Said Francis. He tried to grab Feliciano but instead tripped over him and ended up flying forwards kissing Roderich.

Once again Elizaveta was torn between being excited and heartbroken. Roderich pushed Francis off him. He looked pissed. "I've had enough of this! I'm sick and tired of it all!"

Elizaveta ran out of the house and began to cry. Roderich seemed to mad at him. She couldn't take it anymore. '_I guess it's really over... My dream will never come true... I guess it's time to give up forever... He will never love me..._'

**XoXoXo the next day in the nurse's office oXoXoX**

The school nurse brattyteenagewerewolf had let Francis, Feliciano and Roderich hang out in the sick bay because they really needed a place to hide for a while and she was just that awesome.

Francis chuckled darkly. "It's over Roderich."

"Ve, why couldn't you say it you chicken." Said Feliciano.

"It's harder than it sounds..." Said Roderich.

"I used to think you were cool." Said brattyteenagewerewolf. "But I guess you're nothing more than a big fat chicken, Roderich." Roderich's manhood was taken down a few pegs.

Matthew walked through the door with a frown on his face. "You forgot your lunches at home again." He said. "This is the last time I'm bringing it to you guys. Tomorrow yo8u can starve."

"Thanks Matthew." Said Francis. "You know Roderich you could learn a lot from Matthew. He sees everything in black and white. If he likes something, he likes it. If he hates something, he hates it."

Roderich sighed. "I guess but-"

"Ve! Look!" Cried Feliciano as he pointed out the window. "A guy is hitting on Elizaveta!"

Roderich's gaze turned deadly. "What?"

**XoXoXo outside oXoXoX**

"... So if you aren't going out with Roderich..." Said a guy. "There's something I want to ask you... Will you go out with me?"

Elizaveta looked at the guy with wide expressionless eyes. '_I've been waiting for Roderich to ask me that for so long... and this little punk says it like it's no big deal..._' Something in Elizaveta's mind snapped. She tackled the guy to the ground and pulled off his jacket.

"What the hell is Liz doing?" Cried the crowd of onlookers.

The guy was blushing like crazy. "Liz what are you doing?"

Elizaveta ignored him and started to undo his belt. Some girls ran forward and tried to pull Elizaveta away from the guy. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tears fell down Elizaveta's face. "Back off! He hates me! He hates me! If only I were a boy... then maybe we could still be friends... HAND OVER YOUR PANTS RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

Suddenly a metal baseball bat was swung and landed right in between Elizaveta and the guy. Elizaveta looked up to see Roderich. He looked like he was going to kill someone. He grabbed Elizaveta and pulled her into a protective hug. He glared at the crowd and growled. "She's mine."

"I'm so happy for you Liz!" Cried a girl.

"Roderich's so cool!"

"NO RODERICH!"

"NO ELIZAVETA!"

"What the hell's going on?" Asked one very confused Gilbert.

"OMG! Gilbert's back!"

"Oh hi Gilbert." Said Roderich. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Said Gilbert. Suddenly he broke into a fit of giggles. "She's mine? OH GOD THAT'S FUNNY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?"

"Ve, Roderich was such a chicken." Said Feliciano.

"I'll tell you everything!" Said Francis.

"A chicken?" Asked Gilbert.

"Ve, total chicken." Said Feliciano.

**XoXoXo later that day oXoXoX**

Roderich walked down the hall towards Matthew's room. He was emotionally drained from Gilbert teasing him when Francis told him all about what happened. He opened the door to Matthew's room and sighed. "Hey Matthew... can I hang out in your room for a little while?"

Sadly Elizaveta had beaten Roderich to it. She was sitting in Matthew's room with bright eyes. Talking to him none stop. Good thing Matthew was wearing earplugs. "... And then Roderich said..."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay this one's done... PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Project: cherry blossoms

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay... Time for some more stuff... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: cherry blossoms**

"Ve, let's go to the park!" Said Feliciano happily. "It's a nice warm day today and there are lots of cherry blossoms too!"

Gilbert frowned. "I don't wanna go... Too many people."

Francis smiled. "I haven't been to the park before... well not just to hang out in anyway."

"Me neither." Said Roderich.

Feliciano beamed. "Then it's settled! Matthew can you pack some food for us?"

Matthew was standing at the door with a huge bag full of food. For some reason he was smiling too. It disturbed the boys but they brushed it off. Matthew hummed to himself. '_Ah... the cherry blossoms..._'

**XoXoXo at the park oXoXoX**

It was a bright sunny cloudless day. The boys happily walked to the park. But for some reason Matthew seemed happier than the others. "Matthew hasn't been putting up much of a fight lately." Said Francis. "He's been going to parties and everything."

"Maybe he's finally turning into a gentleman?" Suggested Roderich.

Feliciano sighed. "Ve, that must be it."

"Don't get your hopes up." Snapped Gilbert. "Birdie's probably just playing us."

"Why would he do that?" Asked Roderich. "What does he have to gain?" So they ended up walking into the park and gasped. The place was packed with people.

"Ve, look at how many people there are!" Said Feliciano. "It's like a huge party!"

"Wow I never thought the park would be popular." Said Francis.

Roderich shrugged. "Well... Lots of people love the park... but where are we going to sit?"

"I want to go home." Whined Gilbert. "Where the hell is Matthew going?" Matthew was walking past the huge crowd of people and kept walking. He had all the food so the others had to follow him.

"Ve, maybe he knows a secret spot!" Said Feliciano. A few minutes later the boys found themselves in the middle of a graveyard.

"Told you not to get your hopes up." Said Gilbert.

"Why is there a graveyard in the middle of a park?" Asked Francis.

Roderich sighed and laid out the picnic blanket. "Oh well... at least we got away from all those people... and it's not like this place is totally dead so we should be able to enjoy ourselves." As Roderich sat down he accidently bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry."

The man looked at Roderich with his dead red eyes that burned through his black hair. The dark aura of depression surrounded him. "Whoa... What are a bunch of handsome guys like you doing in a place like this?"

The boys frowned and quickly looked around. There were suddenly a lot more people around them. They all seemed to have the dark aura of depression around them. "Um... is it just me..." Asked Francis. "But is this place a little creepy?"

Gilbert held up a cup. "Pour me a drink Francis."

Suddenly a girl with long golden brown hair and hazel eyes began to cry. Her friend with white blond hair and brown eyes patted her on the back. "Cheer up Goldenbutterfly."

Goldenbutterfly blew her nose and continued to cry. "Easy for you to say OuranSlytherin." She whimpered. "My boyfriend cheated on me... with four other women... and two men and then he dumped me... Even though we were so in love."

Tears filled OuranSlytherin's eyes. "I know how you feel... I've been dumped by guys even though I've treated them like royalty... It just isn't fair..."

"I know right?" Said a girl with blue black hair and green eyes. "My boyfriend said that he would remain faithful to me... but then I read on Facebook that he hooked up with some Spanish bitch while on holidays..."

"That's just too cruel Vampchick2010!" Said Goldenbutterfly.

While the women were talking Francis happened to hear them. The dark aura of depression settled over him. "Yeah... You're absolutely right. It's terrible..."

"Ve? What are you talking about Francis?" Asked Feliciano.

Tears started to fall from Francis's eyes. "I've... I've hurt so many innocent men and women... What have I done?"

Roderich and Feliciano looked at Francis. "What are you on about?"

Suddenly a woman ran to Francis's side and hugged him. "Francis! There, there. I was so happy when we were together... You said you wanted us to die together didn't you?"

Francis returned the hug and sighed. "I probably did say that..."

"Then let's do it." Said the woman.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Cried the handsome man with red eyes and black hair. "How dare you talk about death like it's no big deal! My wife... she passed away before I could show her how I cared about her... I was so bad to her... She probably hates me..."

"Don't say that!" Cried Francis. "I'm sure it's not true!"

"What do you know about women?" He snapped. "I thought she knew how much I loved her. I didn't think I had to say it."

The dark aura of depression settled over Roderich. "Woman... they are a true mystery..."

"So even a guy like you can't understand them?"

"You're lucky..." Said a man with long dark brown hair. "You can always find another woman... Ever since I got a divorce my ex won't let me see my daughter..."

The dark aura of depression settled over Feliciano. He began to cry. "I miss my Grandpa's cooking... and my brother so much... How long has it been since I've last seen them?"

A woman with brown hair with purple streaks and brown eyes sighed. "If only my son were as sweet as you... Now he won't stop **XXXX **and **XXXX**.Sometimes I wish he was never born..."

"Don't talk about your son like that iPrussia!" Gasped a woman.

"We were so in love..."

"I just don't get women..."

"We fell in love and then she..."

"I haven't seen my daughter in six years..."

While everyone was being all depressed Gilbert had finished his drink. He smiled and held up his cup. "Hey Francis pour me another... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" He had only just realized that everyone was depressed.

Matthew sighed contently. '_Ah... What a lovely spot._' He put down his cup and stood up.

"Ve, Why is life so hard?" Feliciano asked no one.

"Oh look..." Said a man. "It looks like the grim reaper has come to take us to the next life..."

A woman blinked. "Oh, I guess you're right..."

"I guess it's time for us to go into the next life." Said Roderich. He Feliciano and Francis looked up and nearly screamed. Matthew was standing next to a cherry tree in a police man's uniform. How he got that was anyone's guess. He suddenly dropped to his knees and began to dig.

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked Francis.

"_Beneath the cherry tree,  
>Lay the bodies of the dead.<em>"

"What the hell is he on about?" Asked Francis.

Feliciano shrugged. "Ve, I don't know."

Roderich frowned. "Beneath the cherry tree... I've read that poem before. Matthew must think that there're dead bodies buried here."

"Why?" Asked Feliciano. "There aren't any bodies here."

"Coming to the park was just an excuse!" Said Roderich. "He's going to use the crowd as a cover while he digs up corpses."

"He's really just here to dig up corpses?" Asked Francis.

Matthew quickly put back the soil. "Nope. None here."

"Ve, Matthew's totally obsessed." Said Feliciano. "He won't stop until he finds a body."

Roderich gulped. "And this is a grave yard..."

(_Insert every MA15+ Zombie movie ever made_)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What are we going to do?" Cried Francis.

"Ve, I don't know!" Cried Feliciano. "I don't know!"

"I have an idea" Said Roderich.

**XoXoXo ten minutes later oXoXoX**

Matthew was in a huge hole and still digging. Roderich poked his head into the hole and held up a bar of chocolate. "Oh Matthew. I've got your favourite kind of chocolate!" Matthew suddenly jumped out of the hole and grabbed the chocolate out of Roderich's hand. "NOW!"

Feliciano and Francis threw a net at Matthew, but Matthew was too quick. He jumped, grabbed a branch with one hand and swung up into it in one swift motion. Feliciano and Francis were in awe. "That's so cool!"

"Shut up." Snapped Roderich. "We have to stop him!"

"Just forget about him." Said Gilbert.

Roderich rolled his eyes. "I'll deal with him later... Hey Francis you're a good actor right?"

Francis shrugged. "I guess so."

"Are you good with heights?"

"I'm fine with them... Why?"

Roderich nodded and turned to the crowd of people. "Hey everyone! We're going to need your help!"

**XoXoXo up in the tree oXoXoX**

Matthew quickly ate his chocolate bar as he viewed he surroundings. '_The soil over there looks fresher. But it's too close to the entrance. I'm better off digging where there aren't so many people..._' Suddenly Matthew spotted the perfect spot. '_Bingo!_'

He jumped out of the tree and began to run suddenly something fell from a tree making Matthew stop in his tracks. It was a body; eyes glazed over and dull, skin a dull blue colour, blood dripped from its mouth and eyes, hair a dusty blond, clothes torn and dirtied, hands tied together with rope and legs tied together with a belt that was also attached to the tree. The crowd screamed.

"OH MY GOD A BODY!"

"IT'S A BODY!"

"SOMEONE WAS MURDERED!"

Matthew glared at the supposed corps. '_So bright..._' Matthew grabbed a large tree branch and swung at it at the supposed corps as hard as he could. The 'corps' screamed and fell out of the tree.

"He's really going to kill me!" Cried Francis.

Roderich sighed and patted Francis on the back. "It's okay Francis... You did your best..."

"You aren't going to find anything!" Cried Feliciano. "So just stop digging! Just please stop!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and ran off to find more cherry trees. "Don't run that way!" Cried Roderich. "There's a huge crowd of people! Someone's going to call the police!"

The boys started to run after Matthew when they happened to run into Gilbert. He had a huge smile on his face and was holding up huge bottle of Sprite and a take away box. "Guys there's this really cheap guy selling huge bottles of fizzy drink and awesome hamburgers!"

Suddenly Roderich's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. Francis and Feliciano seemed to have the same idea as him because they grabbed Gilbert tied, bound and gagged him and carried him off. This idea was going to work.

**XoXoXo twenty minutes later oXoXoX**

Matthew was starting to dig another hole. "Why can't I find anything? But I won't give up! I will find one!"

"OH my God!" Cried Francis. "What the hell?"

"Ve, something's moving!" Cried Feliciano.

Matthew suddenly stood up and ran over to where Francis, Feliciano and Roderich were standing. '_Was someone buried alive?_' A hand suddenly broke through the ground. Matthew gasped, his face went bright red and his heart began to race.

A very furious Gilbert crawled out of the hole and grabbed Roderich by the front of his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Before Roderich could say anything Gilbert knocked him to the ground and grabbed Matthew. "And you... Don't you think you're getting a little carried away? Have some respect for the dead! You little freak!"

"You won't find any bodies here." Said Goldenbutterfly.

"Why are you so obsessed with digging up graves?" Asked Vampchick2010.

Matthew put his hands on his hips. "Because I love corpses. That's why."

...

"He's right!" Cried OuranSlytherin. "When you find your true passion, you've got to go after it no matter what!"

"That right." Said iPrussia. "Forget about everything else, and go after your dream! That's what life's all about!"

"I won't give up on him!" Said Goldenbutterfly. "I'll go after him until I get what I want!"

"Come on everyone!" Cried Vampchick2010. "We're finally ready to start over! Now let' help this guy find what he's looking for!" Everyone started to dig up the cemetery.

...

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Francis.

"I got no idea." Said Roderich.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled the voice of one very angry caretaker. "HOE DARE YOU DEFILE THESE GRAVES! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Let's get out of here!" Cried a woman. Everyone scattered.

As Matthew was running a man tapped his shoulder. Matthew turned to see the guy with black hair and red eyes and the chick with black hair and green eyes. "Hey man, you helped me find the strength to go on." Said the guy.

"Now I'm ready to face anything." Said the girl. "Good luck!" Matthew waved goodbye to them as he ran into a hole...

**XoXoXo back at the house oXoXoX**

Roderich, Francis and Feliciano were beat. They were pretty much passed out on the floor. "Why was he so angry at us?" Asked Francis.

"Ve, we didn't do anything..." Said Feliciano.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "That's why I told you guys to forget about him. Getting involved leads to nothing but trouble."

"You could have been more specific!" Growled Francis. "... Speaking of Matthew... where is he?"

**XoXoXo back at the park oXoXoX**

"It's no use..." Said a man. "We're just going to have to sit here."

"That's fine." Said a woman. "It' kind of nice here. I mean we're far away from everyone else and it's kind of romantic... even if it right near a graveyard..."

Suddenly the man and woman screamed and something poked its head out of a hole in the ground. Matthew sighed. "I don't suppose you two could help me out of this thing?"

_Beneath the cherry tree,  
>Lies Matthew.<em>

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **That was fun ^_^ Please review!


	22. Project: gentleman part 1

**Shinigami-cat: **PruCan fans are going to love this chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: gentleman part 1**

It all started on one stormy day. The boys were watching TV in the lounge room while Matthew was in his room watching a slasher flick. "Hi boys I'm back!" Cried Shinigami-cat as she ran into the room. The boys ignored her. Shinigami-cat pouted and walked down the hall to Matthew's room. "I haven't seen them in ages and they ignore me? I guess I'll go shopping with Matthew or something."

When Shinigami-cat was out of sight Roderich looked around and frowned. "Did someone just walk by?"

"What?" Asked Gilbert.

"I thought I heard the Land ladies voice." Said Francis.

"Ve, but that's impossible." Said Feliciano. The boys began to laugh.

"No way." Said Gilbert.

"Of course not." Said Francis.

...

Two seconds later the boys were running as fast as they could to Matthew's room... Where Shinigami-cat was... She did not look amused. Roderich chuckled. "Oh hello Land lady. We had a party in here last night. Oops, I guess we forgot to clean up."

The other boys grinned at Roderich's genius and began to clean up Matthew's room. In other words they were putting all of Matthew's things into plastic bags. Matthew was having none of this and swiftly beat the boys to a pulp.

Shinigami-cat saw red. "What the hell is going on here?" She growled out in a demonic voice. The boys screamed and started to beg for forgiveness.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Cried Roderich.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Cried Francis.

"WE DID OUR BEST!" Cried Gilbert.

"DON'T KILL US!" Cried Feliciano.

Shinigami-cat glared the boys then turned back to Matthew. "Matthew! Let's go shopping for some new clothes! And buy some shoes! Go buy some classical music and we'll pick out an instrument for you to play while we're at it!" Matthew's eyes widened and he started to run, but Shinigami-cat grabbed the back of his shirt. "What happened to you Matthew? You used to be so cute... You said you wanted to be just like me when you grew up..."

"How old was Matthew when he said that?" Asked Gilbert.

Shinigami-cat held back a tear. "I was hoping that we could be just like best friends... What happened to my beautiful dream?" She picked up Kumajiro.

"I'm throwing this garbage away right now!"

Matthew roared like a lion as he ripped Kumajiro out of Shinigami-cat's arms. "I'm sorry Auntie. But... I just want to be left alone in the darkness..."

Shinigami-cat was stunned. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Gilbert..."

"Yes!" Said Gilbert.

"You and Matthew... are a couple aren't you?"

"No we-"

Francis covered Gilbert's mouth. "Of course they are... So in love!"

Shinigami-cat nodded. "I see... then it's your fault Matthew's still like this. Only love can change a person! It's time for you two to go on a little lovers get away!"

Matthew and Gilbert gasped. What the hell was Shinigami-cat thinking?

"There's no way..." Said Roderich. "Alone together? Not possible!"

"Ve, they'll kill each other!" Said Feliciano.

"Wait Land lady!" Said Francis. "I'm the one dating Matthew! I'll go on the vacation with him!"

Shinigami-cat grabbed Francis by the front of his shirt and burned daggers into him. "You better cut it out right now! There's no way I'm letting my nephew date a perverted freak like you!"

Francis gulped and began to shiver. "Okay!"

**XoXoXo half an hour later oXoXoX**

Matthew and Gilbert were in the back of a stretch limo. Feliciano, Roderich and Francis were saying goodbye to Gilbert. "Ve, good luck Gilbert." Said Feliciano.

"No matter what happens don't give up." Said Francis.

Roderich took some bits of plastic out of his pocket and gave it to Gilbert. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"Just take it." Snapped Roderich.

Gilbert pocketed the bits of plastic and the car started to pull away. Gilbert sighed and glared at Toris. "Hey buddy where the hell are we going?" Toris said nothing. "Are you ignoring me? Say something God damn it!"

While Gilbert was yelling at Toris, Matthew was being weighed down by guilt. '_Auntie... I'm sorry I never told you the truth... but this is the real me... When I'm next to these creatures of the light I just melt..._' He glanced and Gilbert for a second and sighed. '_I'm sorry... but I have to run away._'

Matthew rolled down the window and tried to jump out. But his plan was foiled by Gilbert who yanked him back inside. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Toris picked up his phone and smiled. "Why yes madam. They're getting along just fine."

"SO YOU CAN TALK!"

**XoXoXo at a swanky hotel oXoXoX**

Gilbert and Matthew followed Toris to their room. Toris paused outside a room and got out the keys. "The madam was using this as a second home." He slowly pushed the door open. Matthew and Gilbert almost had a heart attack.

The walls were pink in colour, the carpet was a cream colour and the only piece of furniture in the room was a giant round bed, covered in rose petals.

"What the hell is with this room?" Cried Gilbert. "The only thing in here is a fucking bed!"

"Oh and Matthew I have a message for you from the madam." Said Toris. "I know the first time can be a little scary, but just relax and let the guy do his thing and everything will be okay." Matthew screamed, grabbed a chair and threw it at the window. The chair shattered on impact while the glass didn't even have a scratch. "The window is made of super resistant shock glass. Not even Godzilla could break through it." Toris turned and closed the door... leaving Matthew and Gilbert alone.

Matthew ran into another room. "There has to be another way out!" Matthew ran into the bathroom... it had a one way mirror... In other words if you were in the room with the bed like Gilbert was now, you could see everything that was happening in the bathroom, where Matthew was. Matthew screamed.

"Idiot." Said Gilbert. "There's a freaking mirror in there..."

Matthew walked out of the bathroom. He looked really shaken up. "I hate mirrors..."

Gilbert sighed and lied down on the bed. "What a pain in the- AHHHHH!" The bed suddenly spun around. "What the hell? A revolving bed?" Gilbert reached out to grab something to stop himself from spinning. He ended up knocking a box off the bed side table and spilling its contents all over himself. It was several condoms packets and a few tubes of lube.

Matthew's eyes went wide. "No freaking way!" He ran to the window to try and smash open the window again but he ended up tripping over the remote turning the TV on.

"DON'T TURN ON THE TV!" Cried Gilbert. "It probably shows nothing but porn!"

Shinigami-cat's face filled the screen. "Mattie! Gilly! You two have fun now!" The TV turned off. Gilbert and Matthew began to panic.

"She really wants us to fuck doesn't she?" Cried Gilbert.

"_**Gilbert? Gilbert do you read me?**_" Crackled a voice. Gilbert pulled the bits of plastic out of his pocket and began to cry with joy. Roderich had slipped him an earpiece and a microphone.

"RODERICH!" Cried Gilbert. "SAVE ME!"

"_**Gilbert... you're just going to have to do it with Matthew**__._" Said Roderich.

Gilbert's eyes went wide. "YOU IDIOT! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU! I CAN'T DO THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? FRANCIS?"

"_**Just think about it!**_" Said Roderich. "_**There's only one way out of that room. Not even you could break through that glass. And you'll never pass security anyway... Besides now we'll finally get to live rent free maybe...**_"

Gilbert shook his head. "No way. I'm not having sex with Matthew!"

"_**Come on Gilbert.**_" Said Francis. "_**It's not like you wouldn't know how to do it with a guy! This is all you need to say... I love you... you are so beautiful Matthew... Look we can see the ocean... The stars are stunning tonight... Every star in the galaxy was made just for you..**_**.**"

"_**Ve, it's your only way out!**_" Said Feliciano.

"_**You're only way out.**_" Said Roderich.

Gilbert began to pace the room and panic. '_No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... The rent is riding on this... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... I have no choice... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... The rent is riding on this... No way out... No way out... I have no choice... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... I have no choice...No way out... No way out... No way out... I have no choice... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... The rent is riding on this... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out... No way out..._' Something in Gilbert's mind snapped.

Matthew was beating his fist against the window. '_Auntie... I promise from now on I'll take a bath at least once every three days... I'll brush my hair... And I'll only watch one slasher flick per day... so please... Please just let me out! Please..._' Matthew was about to burst into tears when two slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Go take a shower." Whispered Gilbert. He kissed Matthew on the head. All the colour drained from Matthew's face and he fell to the ground. Gilbert quickly picked Matthew up and placed him on the bed and ran his hand firmly along Matthew's thigh. "Don't pass out yet." He growled seductively. "The night has only just begun..."

Matthew looked at him for about a second before he began to scream bloody murder at the top of his lungs. Suddenly Toris burst in. "What's wrong? Sounds like someone's dying in here!"

Gilbert glared at him. "Don't interrupt."

Toris blushed and closed the door. "Of course... Sorry..."

Gilbert smirked and pulled off his shirt. "Don't worry Birdie... He won't be bothering us again." If you looked closely you could see Matthew's soul escaping through his mouth.

**XoXoXo back at the house oXoXoX**

Roderich, Feliciano and Francis's faces were bright red. They could hear everything. "I... I never thought Gilbert would actually go along with this..." Said Roderich.

"Ve, this is so embarrassing..." Said Feliciano. "Hearing your friend getting busy is about as gross as it gets... I don't want to hear anymore..."

Francis sighed and turned off the equipment. "Well let's give the love birds some privacy."

Roderich sighed and stood up. "I guess we should make our way over there..."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Are you a closet pervert?"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "No. I just think that if we don't get there soon one of them is going to die horribly. Because let's face it... there is no way Matthew is going to have sex with Gilbert and Gilbert will get really pissed if this ends badly."

Feliciano nodded. "Okay then. Let's go get a taxi, ve."

Roderich nodded and quickly ran to Matthew's room. "I'll get Kumajiro."

**XoXoXo back at the hotel oXoXoX**

Gilbert was straddling Matthew and slowly began to move his hands under Matthew's shirt. His lips were millimetres away from Matthew's lips. Suddenly Matthew growled and kicked Gilbert right in the stomach sending him flying off the bed. He landed on the ground with a thump. "Oh come on!" Growled Gilbert.

Matthew got off the bed and glared at Gilbert with pure venom. "Did you really think I'd give you my virginity just so you can live rent free?" He marched right over to the door and began to kick it. "TORIS! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Is there something wrong?" Called Toris.

"I'M GOING HOME!" Screamed Matthew.

"I'm afraid the car's off limits for the night."

"I'LL WALK!"

"... Please Matthew... Think about the madam's feelings... She's been looking forward to the day that you finally become a gentleman."

Matthew sighed and rested his head against the door. "What is she thinking?" He muttered. "Doesn't she understand I won't... no I can't do that... Ugly people like me can't do these kinds of things... those things are reserved for creatures of the light..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked towards Matthew. "You know Matthew... You're the only one who sees it like that." He gently turned Matthew around and pressed him against the wall. Their bodies pressed together. Gilbert wrapped his fingers in Matthew's hair and tilted his head back. "This is your punishment." He whispered. "This is what you get for trying to pull a fast one over your Auntie... Your punishment..." Their lips were almost touching.

Suddenly Shinigami-cat ran into the room with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. "CHEERS!" Matthew fainted. Shinigami-cat looked at the two in confusion. "Wait a second... you two didn't do it?" Rage filled her face. "YOU FOOL! YOU GUT LESS MORON!" She screamed. "I GAVE YOU TWO WHOLE HOURS! A NORMAL GUY WOULD HAVE DONE IT TWICE BY NOW! FIVE TIMES ON A GOOD DAY!"

"You're his Aunt!" Cried Gilbert. "How can you talk like that?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Gilbert gulped. He had never seen Shinigami-cat that angry... ever. "But... But... I... I..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Shinigami-cat screeched. She grabbed a sword that was hanging as a decoration from the wall and glared at Gilbert. "GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES BOY! THIS ROOM NEEDS A COAT OF RED PAINT!"

"MISS LAND LADY!" Cried Feliciano as he ran into the room. He hugged Gilbert and began to cry. "Gilbert did the best he could... If you want to hit someone hit me!"

Shinigami-cat sighed and dropped the sword. She turned to Roderich and Francis who were standing in the doorway. She pouted. "That was a dirty trick Roderich. You know I have a soft spot for that little cutie."

Francis smiled and walked into the room. "I just love this room!" He picked up a condom and winked at Shinigami-cat. "Why don't you and I make use of these together Miss Land lady?"

Shinigami-cat growled and picked up the sword again. "GOOD! NOW I CAN HIT YOU INSTEAD OF FELI!"

Matthew shook his head and slowly sat up. "What the hell just happened?" He mumbled.

Shinigami-cat smiled. "Oh Matthew! You're up!"

Matthew began to cry. "Auntie... I'm sorry... All... all this time I haven't been telling you- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Matthew had seen Gilbert and dived under the covers of the bed.

"Matthew? What's wrong?" Asked Shinigami-cat.

Gilbert sighed. "I guess being alone with me was pretty scary for you."

Shinigami-cat frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Roderich walked over to Matthew and held up Kumajiro. "We brought Kuma for you."

Matthew quickly took Kumajiro from Roderich and buried his face into its fur. Shinigami-cat sighed. "Toris..."

"Yes madam?" Asked Toris.

"Please take Matthew home..."

Toris nodded. "As you wish madam."

Toris lead Matthew out of the room. Shinigami-cat took one last look at Matthew. A single tear fell from her eye. "Goodbye Matthew."

Matthew looked back at Shinigami-cat and looked at her in shock. "Auntie..."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... Please review?


	23. Project: gentleman part 2

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: gentleman part 2**

Shinigami-cat stumbled out of a pub and grinned. "Let's hit another pub!"

Roderich grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. "Be careful Land lady." He sighed.

"Ve, she's drunk..." Sighed Feliciano. That's right people, Shinigami-cat was taking the news that Matthew was not a gentleman and not dating Gilbert pretty damn hard. In fact as soon as Toris had taken Matthew home Shinigami-cat had dragged the others out with her to go drinking. She was determined to get smashed.

Francis pouted. "You've had way too much to drink."

"I wanna go home." Grumbled Gilbert. "We have school tomorrow..."

Shinigami-cat glared at them. "Shut up. Do you boys want to pay me back all the rent at the normal monthly rent?"

"Another pub it is then." Said Francis.

Gilbert sighed. "I still wanna go home..."

Feliciano smiled. "Ve, well you did work really hard today Gilbert."

Gilbert nodded. "I did didn't I?"

Feliciano nodded and grinned. "You've never had to be the one who makes the first move have you Gilbert?"

Gilbert blushed and looked away. "That's it I'm going home!"

**XoXoXo a few nights later in Matthew's room oXoXoX**

Matthew was happily sitting in his room with all his friends... Kumajiro, Sally and John. He held Kumajiro and beamed... Suddenly and glowing white hand shot out of the darkness and caressed his face.

Matthew screamed as he looked deep into Gilbert's glowing red eyes. Matthew began to melt.

**XoXoXo early in the morning oXoXoX**

Matthew jumped out of his bed and hit the floor. "What... what a horrible dream..." He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. He needed to get something to drink. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he screamed and pressed himself up against the wall. Gilbert was in the kitchen too.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side of the room. "Relax Birdie. I'll stay at least two meters away from you at all times." Matthew nodded and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He was still shaking he was so freaked out by Gilbert presence. Gilbert sighed and walked out of the room. "Me... Making the first move on him? Yeah right." He quickly poked his head back into the kitchen. "You know your Auntie should just give up on all this gentleman crap."

Matthew sighed and looked down at his feet. "Auntie..."

Later that day Toris came by to pick up Roderich and Francis. "The madam requests your presences."

"NO WAY!" Cried Francis. "I don't want to go! Every single freaking night!"

"If she keeps making us go out with her..." Said Roderich. "I won't go to that party of hers and you tell her that!"

Feliciano frowned. "Ve, what party?"

Toris sighed. "It's the third year commemoration ceremony for her dear departed husband, in two weeks." He picked up a box and handed it over to Matthew. "The madam said this wasn't necessary... But I took the liberty of bringing a small gift for Matthew." Matthew opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful vintage suit from the Victorian era. "The madam was very excited about attending the party with Matthew."

Matthew put down the box and walked out into the hallway. He sniffled. "Auntie..."

Gilbert quickly followed him. He saw that Matthew was about to cry and sighed. "Look Matthew. I know you like your Auntie but you can't change who you are, so why worry about it?"

Matthew sighed. "It must be so easy to go through life with no conscience whatsoever. When it comes to the rent you'll do just about anything, won't you?"

"Shut up!" Snapped Gilbert. "What choice did I have? Do you think I wanted to go after you like that? Besides, I thought your motto was 'if I don't like it, I don't do it'? Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

Tears began to pour down Matthew's face. "You don't understand anything do you? You stupid, stupid idiot." He ran into his room and locked the door.

"Wait Birdie!" Called Gilbert. He was about to run after Matthew when Francis grabbed his arm.

"You are going to entertain the Land lady tonight." He growled.

**XoXoXo later that night oXoXoX**

"Slow down Shinigami-cat! You've had too much!" Cried PruCan4evar. She pinned back some of her short hair and tried to take the wine bottle out of Shinigami-cat's hand.

Shinigami-cat just laughed and moved the bottle out of PruCan4evar's grasp. "Oh come on! Let' have some fun! CHEERES!" Suddenly someone pulled the bottle out of her hand. "What the hell?" She growled.

Gilbert glared at her. Sat down next to her and took a swing of the wine. "Get yourself some water."

"Bitch! That was mine!" Snapped Shinigami-cat. "I was just trying to enjoy a couple of drinks. Why the hell did you have to get in my way?"

"Shut up and drink some water!" Snapped Gilbert.

PruCan4evar sighed. "Thank goodness you're here. She's getting totally out of control. I guess she's really upset that her cute little nephew doesn't want to see her anymore."

Gilbert snorted and glared at Shinigami-cat. "Matthew doesn't like that kind of shit so why don't you just give up?"

"I ALREADY HAVE!" Snapped Shinigami-cat.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Give him a brake. He does all the chores at home and everything."

Shinigami-cat slapped Gilbert on the back. "GOD! You don't have to tell me that! I've known him way longer than you have!"

"Far out!" Cried Gilbert. "I know you have! This isn't worth fighting over! Why don't you quit moving from guy to guy and just pick one and stick with him!"

Shinigami-cat sighed and rested her head on her arms. "Because... The only man I ever truly loved is already dead... I have no one left that I can truly love like him..."

**XoXoXo in Matthew's room oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting in his room drying his eyes. He had been crying all night. "Hey Kuma... how can I make it all better? How can... How can I stop this guilt from consuming me?" He looked into Kumajiro's eyes. They were shiny and black and dull. Suddenly he got an idea. He picked up Kuma, Sally and John and walked to the lounge room.

Gilbert had just walked through the door and sat down on the floor of the lounge room with Roderich Francis and Feliciano. "How did it go?" Asked Roderich.

"Fine." Said Gilbert. "But man she was smashed."

Suddenly Feliciano screamed and pointed towards the door. The others turned and screamed as well. Matthew was standing in the doorway balancing Sally on his head while carrying Kumajiro with one arm and holding John with the other. He walked into the room and sat next to Gilbert.

Five seconds later he began to shiver and he began to sweat uncontrollably, but didn't faint. "What the hell are you doing?" Asked Gilbert. Matthew shook his head and glared at Gilbert. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Matthew was sweating and hyperventilating uncontrollably again.

"Ve? What are you doing Matthew?" Asked Feliciano.

"I don't know." Said Roderich.

"I don't care." Said Francis. "I'm not looking."

Gilbert stood up and walked out of the room. "I'm going to bed..."

Gilbert quickly ran to his room and got ready for bed. He walked over to the window to close the curtains and let out a very manly scream. There at his window was Matthew. He looked like a ghost. He dived under the covers of his bed and began to tremble. Matthew on the other hand shrugged and jumped from the second floor back to the first floor.

**XoXoXo the night of the party oXoXoX**

"Now Matthew won't leave his room..." Said Roderich.

Francis shrugged. "Well if he wanted to come to the Land ladies party he would have come out by now... Have you guys seen my scarf?"

"Roderich do my tie for me." Whined Gilbert.

"Whose phone is this?" Asked Feliciano.

"Where's the hair gel?" Asked Roderich.

Suddenly the door to Matthew's room slammed open and out walked Matthew. He looked dead; his skin was dull and clammy, he had dark circles under his eyes, his eyes were blood shot, his lips were chapped and his hair looked like a birds nest. "Guys..." He rasped. "I need your help."

"OKAY!" Shrieked the boys. "JUST DON'T KILL US!"

**XoXoXo at Shinigami-cat's party oXoXoX**

Shinigami-cat happily walked through the ball room where her party was being held. Everyone was so happy. "Another wonderful party Shinigami-cat."

"Why thank you!"

"You know Denmark is beautiful this time of year. You should stop by."

"Thank you I might just do that."

"You should drop by Germany sometime."

"I'll build a house for you in Scotland."

Shinigami-cat smiled. "I'm kind of thirsty."

"We'll get you something!" Said the men as they ran off.

Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes and walked outside. The night air was cool against her skin. She sighed and sniffled. "Matthew..."

"OMG! Look at those handsome guys!"

Shinigami-cat turned to see Roderich, Francis, Feliciano and Gilbert looking superhot as always. Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes as they walked towards her. "Could they be any less subtle?" Suddenly they boys stepped aside to revile something under a large black curtain. It walked forwards towards Shinigami-cat. Shinigami-cat blinked. "Matthew?"

"Auntie... I'm sorry I hid my true self from you." Said Matthew. "I'm sorry I didn't grow up into the nephew you dreamed of... But I think you're the prettiest woman in the world Auntie... I've always respected you."

"Ve, he came to us and said he had something really important to say to you." Said Feliciano.

Shinigami-cat smiled and began to cry. She wrapped her arms around Matthew and chuckled. "Oh Matthew... You didn't have to force yourself to come here tonight... To me you'll always be the cutest little nephew in the world to me, Matthew." She wiped her tears away and walked over to some steps. "Go out this way. You won't have to deal with the crowd this way. Just watch your step."

Matthew started to walk down the steps. Suddenly he stepped on his curtain and tripped. The curtain fell off him as he fell down the steps. Shinigami-cat gasped at what she saw. Matthew was dressed in the vintage Victorian suit. And he looked absolutely stunning. His hair was light and soft, skin smooth and flawless, eyes bright and alive. He looked just like the nephew Shinigami-cat remembered.

Gilbert quickly grabbed Matthew around his waist to prevent him from falling. He rolled his eyes. "Why did you even bother dressing up like that if you are just going to cover yourself with your curtain?"

Matthew blushed and pushed Gilbert away. "Shut up."

Roderich chuckled. "Matthew begged us to dress him up."

Francis nodded. "He said he just wanted to be able to stand next to his Aunt without embarrassing her."

Shinigami-cat's eyes went wide with shock. She looked between Matthew and the boys and began to laugh. "No freaking way... You- you guys have to be kidding me! You boys really are stupid! Completely and utterly stupid... You idiots."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Roderich.

Shinigami-cat giggled and wiped away a tear. "I guess I should have been slightly more specific when I said I wanted you boys to turn Matthew into a gentleman."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. "What?"

Shinigami-cat sighed. "Let me explain... When I said 'Turn Matthew into a gentleman' what I meant was... I want you to turn Matthew into someone whose confident in who they are. Someone who can stick up for what they believe in and still come out on top even if their views are wrong. Someone who can do fine on their own but can mix with a crowd. Someone who helps out those in need regardless of the risks that they will face! That is the kind of gentleman I wanted you to turn Matthew into!"

...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Cried Gilbert. "YOU WANTED US TO TURN Matthew INTO SOMEONE LIKE THAT?"

Shinigami-cat giggled. "Yep and it looks like you have done just that. I believe Matthew has become a wonderful young gentleman."

The boys looked at each other in disbelief. "Wait..." Said Francis. "Does this mean that...?"

Shinigami-cat beamed. "That's right! You are now going to officially live rent free!" The boys high fived each other and cheered. While they were celebrating Shinigami-cat turned to Matthew and smiled. "I'm sorry I put you through hell." She said. "I was just afraid that you wouldn't fall in love and be happy."

Matthew sighed and hugged Shinigami-cat. "It's okay Auntie... I know you just wanted what was best for me. I just want to let you know... I am happy... I... I've made some good friends and I... I... um... even though I haven't fallen in love... I'm sure I will someday... And when I do... I'll introduce him to you."

Shinigami-cat hugged Matthew back and laughed. "You better do that for me Mattie." Suddenly her eyes lit up and she grinned. "I have an idea! It's your birthday in three weeks right?"

Matthew gulped. "Yes?"

Shinigami-cat beamed. "In three weeks I'm going to throw you a party! In honour to celebrate your birthday and to celebrate you becoming a gentleman!"

"Sweet!" Said Gilbert. "Another party! Free food!"

Shinigami-cat grinned. "Yep! It'll be back at the house! I'll call up some people and make a guest list. Is there anyone you guys really want me to invite?"

"Ve, my grandpa and Lovino!" Said Feliciano.

Shinigami-cat nodded. "Okay. I was just talking to Romulus the other day... Turns out Lovino is dating some Spanish guy... I'll invite him too."

"Can I invite Elizaveta?" Asked Roderich.

Shinigami-cat nodded. "Yep. She's such a sweet girl! Plus she needs to give me those yaoi DVDs..."

"I haven't seen Ludwig in ages." Said Gilbert.

Shinigami-cat nodded. "Sure and I'll invite your Opa along too." And with that the plans for Matthew's party were underway.

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Who's ready for the next chapter? PLEAESE REVIEW!


	24. Project: umbrella's and parties PART 1

**Shinigami-cat: **Well it's almost over... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project: umbrella's and parties PART 1**

It all started two weeks before the party when Matthew threw his TV out the window. His screams echoed throughout the house. "SON OF A BITCH! MOTHER FUCKER! YOU BLOODY HOSER!"

Roderich cautiously poked his head into Matthew's room. The whole place was trashed. "Um... What's wrong?"

Matthew glared at him. "Turn to channel 74." Roderich sighed and walked out to the lounge room and turned the TV on.

"_It's astounding! Russia has knocked Canada out of the hockey finals! The winning shot was made by Ivan Braginski. The youngest hockey player the Russian team has ever had!"_

Turns out channel 74 was a sports channel and Russia had beaten Canada at hockey. Knocking Canada out of the finals. Matthew was not amused.

"So Matthew threw his TV out the window because Russia won a hockey game?" Asked Francis.

"Looks like it." Said Roderich.

"Ve, does this mean he's going to watch his scary movies in the lounge room?" Asked Feliciano. "I don't want to have nightmares!"

Suddenly Matthew walked into the lounge room carrying a bag of hockey equipment. He looked like he was going to murder someone. "I'm going down town for a bit... I won't be cooking dinner tonight." With that he turned and walked out the door.

Gilbert walked into the room. "Hey does anyone know where the hell that Steven King book is? I borrowed it from Ludwig ages ago and I have no idea where the hell it is."

"Have you tried Matthew's room?" Asked Francis.

"No way!" Said Gilbert. "The freak's probably watching some scary horror movie!"

"He can't." Said Roderich. "Matthew threw his TV out the window. He's gone out to blow off some steam."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "I would ask... But this is Matthew we're talking about... Fine I'll go check his room..."

**XoXoXo in Matthew's room oXoXoX**

Gilbert was more than a little hocked that Matthew hadn't cleaned up his room after he destroyed it. Books and things were everywhere. He sighed and began to look for the book. "Now... If I were a horror book where the hell would I be?"

As he rummaged around he found a whole bunch of other books, from The Exorcist to a psychological analysis of Charles Manson. He was about to give up when he spied something out of the corner of his eye. He walked over and picked it up. It was a book... but it had polar bear stickers all over it. Gilbert flicked it open. He was pleased to see it was a diary.

"Sweet... Now I can see what's on Matthew's mind." Said Gilbert. He flipped open up to an old page and began to read.

'_Dear diary... Today I told him how I felt and... It didn't do down to well... But on the way home something weird happened... Well first of all it was raining really badly and I had forgotten my umbrella so I got drenched... Anyway I was walking down the street when I heard a bunch of girls screaming and running around so I ducked into the alleyway. I actually tripped over and fell face first into a puddle... I got mud all over my clothes and my face._

_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse a guy tripped over me... He cursed a lot and I thought he was going to hit me or something... But when he saw me he smiled at me and gave me his umbrella before he ran off again... For some reason he was wearing sunglasses... that was weird... I hope I see him again. I want to give him back his umbrella... But he probably just took pity on me... Ugly people don't deserve pity..._

_After my encounter with the boy with the umbrella I found Kumajiro. He's my new best friend... He was just sitting in a cardboard box... How could someone not want him? He was just so cute... and he's just like me... All alone and unwanted... ugly..._'

Gilbert frowned. "Boy with the umbrella? Why the hell does that sound so familiar? Umbrella..." He shrugged, put Matthew's diary down and continued to search for his book. He had looked everywhere except under the bed. Gilbert got down on his knees and stuck his arm under the bed and began to search.

He wrapped his fingers around something soft and round. He pulled it out and frowned. It was a black umbrella. One of those ones you hand to pull to fully extend it. There was a small plastic A attached to the string around the handle. Gilbert glared at it. "I know I've seen this thing somewhere before... but where the hell? A... A for Awesome like me..." Suddenly Gilbert's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit! You have got to be kidding me..."

**XoXoXo flash back oXoXoX**

The rain was pouring down with no signs of letting up and Gilbert was running for his life down the busy streets while trying to keep a grip on his umbrella. He was wearing his black hoodie, skinny jeans and aviator sunglasses. He just wanted to get away from the group of girls that had spotted him. '_Fuck, fuckety, fuck, fuck, fuck._' He growled. '_Why the hell can't they just leave me alone? I fucking hate this!_'

He quickly turned into an ally and grinned. He thought he was in the clear but he ended up tripping over someone and ended up crashing down. "So not awesome..." He muttered. He slowly stood up and turned to snap at the unawesome person who had tripped him over when he paused.

He had tripped over boy with long shoulder length blond hair, his glasses were askew almost falling off his face, his clothes were covered in water and mud, his eyes were an amazing lavender colour and in Gilbert's opinion he just looked so cute. But he looked like he had been crying. This was not right. A cute little Birdie like him shouldn't be crying. He was too awesome to cry.

Gilbert smiled and handed the stranger his umbrella. "Hey Birdie." He said affectionately. "You shouldn't be out in the rain without an umbrella. If you get wet you'll get sick. Totally not awesome." The boy took the umbrella and gave Gilbert a confused look. He mustn't have been able to hear him over the rain. But Gilbert didn't mind. He just smiled and waved goodbye as he ran off down the street.

As he walked down the street he wondered if he would ever see the boy he had dubbed Birdie again. He wanted to know why he was so upset. Heck he would have stayed to find out if it wasn't for the fact that he was meant to be home an hour ago but the screaming fangirls had prevented that. "Birdie... He's so cute. Hope I see him again... Damn should have asked him for his number or his name for that matter..."

Suddenly a car pulled up next to him. Gilbert frowned. It was his Opa's car. Reluctantly he opened the door and climbed into the back seat. He was surprised to find his travel bag and a cardboard box with his name on it in the seat next to him. "What's going on Opa?"

Gilbert's grandpa sighed and began to drive. "Gilbert... I'm sending you away..." Gilbert's jaw dropped. Where was he being sent? Russia? Germany? Australia? "I have a friend that said she would take you in. We're going to meet her at the police station now."

"NO!" Cried Gilbert. "What did I do? Is it my screaming stalkers? I can get rid of them you know!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" He yelled. Gilbert gulped. His grandfather never raised his voice... ever. He sighed and shook his head. "This time your violent behaviour has gone too far_. _This goes way beyond self-defence here you know?"

Gilbert took off his sunglasses, bit his lip and looked down at his feet. "I... I couldn't help it... They were going to rip me apart... If I didn't hit them I would probably be in a hospital... What did Ludwig say about this?"

His grandfather sighed and pulled into the police station. "He thought it might be for the best too. I'm sorry Gilbert... I know it's not your fault... But I'm just so tired..."

Gilbert dug his fingers into the leather seat and began to fume. '_So this is it? He's going to send me far away with some friend of his because he can't handle me anymore?_' He could feel himself tearing up a little. '_It's not my fault I was born with this face... I hate being hounded like some animal... I would rather have been born ugly and not put up with all this shit. I'm tired of people judging me. I'm tired of all this... No one gives a shit about how I really feel..._' He unknowingly crushed his sunglasses in his hand.

As soon as the car stopped moving Gilbert climbed out and followed his grandfather inside. Inside was a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She was smiling and waving at them and ruched over to them. "Why hello! This must be Gilbert yes? He's so cute! I'm Shinigami-cat by the way."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and tuned out what the woman and his Opa were talking about. He didn't care about it at all. He hated it all. Worst of all he probably would never even see his little Birdie again. He shook his head and pushed the thought out of his head. He would never see that kid again so he just forgot about him.

**XoXoXo end flash back oXoXoX**

Gilbert couldn't believe it. His Birdie was well... his Birdie from all those years ago. He had to be. He had his umbrella from ages ago. He wouldn't have remembered about it at all if it didn't have the plastic A on it. '_Maybe I should talk to Matthew about it? But what the hell would I say? Hey Matthew you remember that guy that tripped over you after that guy you just confessed to called you ugly? Well that was me I want my umbrella back._'

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Snapped Matthew. "And what the hell are you doing with my umbrella?" Gilbert turned to see a rather angry looking Canadian standing in the doorway. How long had Gilbert been reminiscing? "Get the hell out."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked over to Matthew. He handed Matthew the umbrella and frowned. "Why does it have an A? I thought your name started with an M."

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked past Gilbert. "If you want to know some jerk took pity on me and gave it to me years ago. It's not funny to take pity on someone because they are ugly..."

Gilbert crossed his arms and frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell can't someone take pity on someone who's soaking wet in the rain?"

"Because..." Said Matthew. "Because only creatures of the light get pity for no reason what so ever... Creatures of the darkness like me never get pity for no reason. When someone takes pity on us they are just mocking us."

Gilbert gritted his teeth. "Maybe the guy that gave that to you was being nice."

"Hardly." Said Matthew. "After he gave it to me he said something... I just know he was mocking me..."

Gilbert sighed and walked out the door. "You will never get it Matthew." He muttered to himself. "You weren't ugly back then... and you sure as hell aren't ugly now." He decided that he wouldn't talk to Matthew about it and decided to just concentrate on the party.

**XoXoXo the night of the party oXoXoX**

Once again the ball room was full of people; celebrities, royalty, pop idols and so on. Shinigami-cat was happily walking around the room with a huge smile on her face. The party was going really well. Suddenly a tall man walked over to her and kissed her hand. "Shinigami-cat. You're looking as beautiful as always."

Shinigami-cat blushed. "Romulus... You look as stunning as always. Where's your other grandson? Have you seen Feliciano yet?"

Romulus shook his head. "I have seen Feliciano yet... But I'll go get Lovino for you." He quickly walked off and came back with two brunets. One that looked a heck of a lot like Feliciano and one that was taller and had green eyes like hers. "This is my grandson Lovino and his boyfriend Antonio."

"Nice to meet you." Muttered Lovino.

Antonio beamed and shook Shinigami-cat's hand. "I'm really glad you invited me!" He said. "I'm Antonio. Your necklace is really pretty."

Shinigami-cat chuckled and tapped her necklace. "It's green diamond." She turned to Lovino and pinched his cheek.

"Chigy!" Cried Lovino. "What was that for?"

"Aw... So cute! Just like his brother!"

Lovino's face went red. "I'm not cute... What the hell? Why is the potato bastard here?"

Shinigami-cat turned and grinned. Ludwig and his grandfather were walking towards them. Ludwig smiled slightly at Shinigami-cat. "It's nice to finally meet you Shinigami-cat... I hope Gilbert hasn't been too much trouble?"

Shinigami-cat sighed dramatically. "He's been nothing but a burden. I thought he was dating my nephew but alas it was just a clever plot to trick me... I had to go through several hours of alcohol therapy just to get over the shock..."

"Potato bastard number two is here too?" Asked Lovino with shock. "FML!"

"Hey Auntie!" While Alfred. "Where's Matthew?"

Shinigami-cat shrugged. "I think they are going to make a grand entrance or something like that... Have you seen Elizaveta? She needs to give me some... DVD's..."

"You called?" Asked Elizaveta. She just popped out of nowhere carrying a DVD. Shinigami-cat grinned and stuffed the DVD into her handbag. "Where's Roderich?"

Shinigami-cat frowned. "He and the others should be here any second... Found them."

Standing at the top of the steps were five equally handsome boys. The crowd began to whisper and talk as the group descended the steps and went off to join their friends and relatives.

"Wow... They're so hot!"

"Stunning!"

"I only thought that there were four boys living here..."

Roderich walked over to Elizaveta and bowed. "Would you care to dance with me my lady?" Elizaveta blushed madly and took his hand. The couple walked over to the dance floor and began to waltz.

"Ve that looks like fun." Said Feliciano. "Can we dance Ludwig?"

Ludwig blushed and looked away. "Um... Well... I don't think that..."

"Just do it." Said Romulus and Shinigami-cat.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Yelled Lovino. "There's no way my fratello is going to dance with that potato bastard! And another thing-"

Shinigami-cat grabbed a cucumber sandwich from a tray and shoved it into the Italians mouth. "Go and dance. The night is young and free and if you don't go and dance I will kick your ass. Be a man and go waltz with him Ludwig."

Gilbert grinned and nudged Ludwig. "Come on West. Man up."

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "Fine... Would you like to dance Feliciano?" Feliciano beamed and dragged Ludwig out onto the dance floor.

Romulus and Shinigami-cat sighed. "Young love..."

Antonio took Lovino's and smiled seductively. "Do you want to dance with me Lovi?" Before Lovino could say anything Antonio dragged Lovino out onto the dance floor.

Once they were gone Shinigami-cat turned to Matthew and grinned. "You look so handsome Matthew. I'm so proud of you."

Matthew blushed and began to fiddle with his sleeves. "Well... Feliciano and Francis picked it out for me..."

"Speaking of Francis where is he?" Asked Shinigami-cat. She quickly looked around until she spotted the Frenchman talking to a girl. "Found him... Anyway Matthew I have a present for you!" She pulled a set of keys out of her handbag and gave it to Matthew.

Matthew' eyes bulged out of his head. "You're giving me a car? But... I... I don't know what to say..."

Alfred beamed. "Cool! I bet you got a BMW or something!"

"You got a car?" Asked Gilbert. "Not cool... My Opa's too cheap to get me a car."

Shinigami-cat rolled her eyes. "It's not keys to a car. I'm too cheap to get you a car... Instead those are the keys to your new house."

Matthew's jaw dropped. "My what?"

Shinigami-cat nodded. "Yep. It's this wonderful two story house up in Canada. I've only ever used it once and I thought it would be a nice birthday/sorry I did all that crazy shit that made your life a living hell... You can move into it after you finish high school. It's payed for and everything so you don't have to worry about it."

Matthew grinned and hugged Shinigami-cat. "Thank you Auntie... I can't believe you're giving me one of your houses!"

"No fair!" Cried Alfred. "I want a house too!"

Shinigami-cat glared at him. "Did I make your life a living hell for the better part of the year? No? So shut up."

Alfred pouted and walked off to get some food. Gilbert just frowned. "How many houses do you own?"

Shinigami-cat shrugged. "I own a hell of a lot of them. It's one of the perks of being rich." Gilbert face palmed. Damn rich people. Suddenly Shinigami-cat's face lit up. "Just remembered... The Russian hockey team should be here soon."

All the colour drained from Matthew's face. "What?"

Shinigami-cat nodded and beamed. "Yep. I know the couch and thought why not."

Matthew gulped. "I... I have to go... I'm going to get some fresh air..." He quickly turned around and walked outside.

Shinigami-cat pouted. "Seriously? I thought he would have been happy to see Ivan again."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Matthew knows Ivan?"

Shinigami-cat nodded. "Yep. They used to go to the same school... If I remember correctly Matthew had a huge crush on him."

_I hate ugly boys_

Gilbert's eyes went wide. "What?"

**XoXoXo outside oXoXoX**

The clouds were beginning to roll in and the thunder echoed through the night. Matthew stood alone out on the lawn and took a deep breath. "I can do this..." He said to himself. "I can do this... I haven't seen him in years... It'll be fine... I'm past it... He probably doesn't even remember me..."

"Matthew?" Called a voice. "Is that you?" Matthew shuddered. He would recognise that voice anywhere. He turned around and gulped. Standing there was Ivan Braginski... The guy who had called him ugly.

Matthew did his best to hide how nervous and terrified he was. "Hi... I-Ivan..."

**To be continued maybe...**

**Shinigami-cat: **Da... Da... DA! Please review.


	25. Progect: umbrella's and parties PART 2

**Shinigami-cat: **I felt so horrible making Ivan so mean... But it works. Well this is the last chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Project umbrella's and parties PART 2**

"Hi... I-Ivan." Stuttered Matthew. "H-how are you?"

Ivan grinned. "Well I've just won the hockey finals for Russia da. What about you? Anything new? Probably not, you look pretty much the same as when I last saw you."

_I hate ugly boys_

Matthew shuffled nervously on his feet and looked down. "You'd be surprised... I-I-I'm going to this really go school and I actually live here at my Auntie's boarding house..."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "You're related to Shinigami-cat? I can't see how. She's so pretty."

_I hate ugly boys_

Matthew could feel his chest tightening. "Well she is my Auntie." Said Matthew. "And... and I've really like the school I'm going to... My house mates are also really nice so..."

"I can't believe you are living here." Said Ivan. "It must be difficult to fit in with such beautiful people."

_I hate ugly boys_

"I... I know I don't fit in." Whispered Matthew. "But at least they have never deliberately tried to make me feel like I don't belong there... Even though I am-"

"Ugly?" Asked Ivan with a smirk.

_I hate ugly boys_

Matthew could feel tears beginning to build up in the corners of his eyes. "Yes..."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Snapped Gilbert as he marched across the lawn.

Ivan turned to him and smiled his childish smile. "Hello there. No need to be concerned. Just catching up with an old friend."

Gilbert glared at Ivan with venom. "If you're just catching up... why the hell is he crying?"

Ivan looked at Matthew and frowned. "You're still a cry baby? Damn I was right to turn you down. You're just so ugly."

Rage filled Gilbert and he grabbed Ivan by the collar. "Did you just call Matthew ugly?" He hissed. Before Ivan could say anything Gilbert punched Ivan in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground. "There's only one rule in this house fatso; no one calls Matthew ugly."

Ivan wiped some of the blood from his broken nose and smirked. "I only call them how I see them da. If I think Matthew's ugly than he is ugly."

Gilbert clenched his teeth and pulled Ivan up by his scarf. "You need glasses. No one with twenty, twenty vision would call him that." He kicked Ivan in the guts and a full on fight broke out.

While they were fighting Matthew began to cry. '_Stupid idiot... He's right... You can put lipstick on a pig but it's still a pig... I'm nothing but a creature of the darkness... I always will be... Nothing you can say can change it..._' Matthew turned and ran. He just had to get out of there as fast as he could and never look back.

**XoXoXo ten minutes later oXoXoX**

Ludwig and Roderich had finally managed to pull Ivan and Gilbert away from each other. Gilbert had several bruises on his face and torso, he had a bloody nose and a cut on his forehead. Ivan also had a bloody nose and some bruises but compared to Gilbert he looked fine.

Shinigami-cat looked pissed. "Okay... What the hell happened? The party hasn't even been going for an hour and this happens!"

"Ve, what were you thinking Gilbert?" Asked Feliciano.

"You are an idiot." Said Roderich.

"Your nose is horribly disfigured." Said Francis.

"I DON'T CARE!" Yelled Gilbert. "Remember how we made that promise to Matthew... back when he cut his fringe? The one where we promised that we wouldn't let anyone call him ugly again?"

"Yes?" Asked Roderich. "What about it?"

Gilbert glared at Ivan. "He's the one that started it all. If that fucking asshole hadn't called Matthew ugly none of this shit would have happened." Everyone glared at Ivan. Even Ludwig (_Feliciano just had to tell him everything that was going on so he pretty much knew the whole story_).

While the others were glaring at Ivan Shinigami-cat was fuming with pure hate. She grabbed Ivan and pulled him close to her face. "Get the fuck out of my house." She hissed. "If I ever see you again I will kill you. This is not a threat. This is a promise." She kneed Ivan in his vital regions and glared at Gilbert. "Where is Matthew?"

Gilbert's eyes went wide. He had forgotten all about Matthew. He quickly looked around but Matthew was gone. "Shit... He was here a second ago..."

Suddenly the first few rain drops began to fall. Shinigami-cat swore and walked back to the house. "Grab some umbrellas and start looking for him!"

"Ve? What about Ivan?" Asked Feliciano.

"Leave him." Said Shinigami-cat. "An ugly boy like that deserves to rot alone in the darkness."

"Elizaveta and I will search the streets." Said Roderich.

"Ve, Ludwig and I will search the alleyways." Said Feliciano.

"Alfred and I will check out the storm water canals." Said Francis.

"I'll check the park." Said Gilbert. He felt so guilty. He should have payed closer attention to Matthew.

**XoXoXo at the park under a tree oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting with his head on his knees underneath a cherry tree crying his eyes out. '_I hate this... I'm ugly... I-I don't deserve to live in this world... I... I should just die... No one gives a damn about me... Francis... Roderich... Feliciano... Elizaveta... Gilbert... Friendship is just a lie..._' He began to shiver as the rain began to bucket down. '_I hope I get hyperthermia... I just... Someone like me just deserves to die... I wish I had some rope... Then I could hang myself... Ugly people should just die..._'

"Hey Birdie." Called a voice. Matthew looked up to see Gilbert. He was all bloodied and bruised but still he was smiling. "You shouldn't be out in the rain without an umbrella. If you get wet you'll get sick. Totally not awesome." Gilbert held out his umbrella and Matthew took it. It had a red plastic A on it.

Matthew looked up at Gilbert with wide eyes. "What?"

"That's what I said..." Said Gilbert. "That's what I said to you when we first met. I would have done more for you then but I couldn't... If I had known then what I know now... I would have done so much more for you."

"So it was you?" Asked Matthew. "You were the boy with the umbrella?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yes... I know this isn't much and you probably won't believe me but... When I first saw you... I didn't think you were ugly. I thought you were one of the cutest kids I've ever seen... I wanted to know why you were crying... I wanted to know who you were... I wanted to make you feel better because... Because I thought you were something special... And I still do."

Matthew shook his head. "You couldn't have... I'm nothing special... The only thing I'm good for is fertilizer when I die... I'm nothing..."

Gilbert crouched down next to Matthew and hugged him. "Don't cry anymore Matthew... You were never ugly. I don't know how amazing Ivan was meant to be, but he's a jerk. He doesn't deserve someone like you. You're too good someone like him. If you're a creature of the darkness and Ivan is worse than you... what is Ivan?"

Matthew dropped the umbrella, held onto the front of Gilbert's shirt and cried into his shoulder. "I hate you Gilbert..." He sobbed. "I hate you so much..."

Gilbert sighed and held Matthew tighter. "It's okay Matthew... I know... I know..."

"No you don't..." He sobbed. "You yell at me, call me names, and complain about me every chance you get... and then you stick up for me... say the nicest things to me... and tell me that I'm better than him? I hate you so much... I hate you so much..."

Gilbert laughed and tilted Matthew's chin up to face him. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was covered in tears... But he looked so beautiful to Gilbert... Just like the day when they first met. Gilbert smiled and pressed his lips against Matthew's. Matthew made a small noise of surprise but made no move to pull away.

Eventually Gilbert pulled away and looked deep into Matthew's large, confused lavender eyes. "I like you Matthew. Would you... go out with me?"

Matthew gritted his teeth and rested his head against Gilbert shoulder. "This is why I hate you... You're so... so..."

"Unpredictable? Awesome? Fantastic? Cool?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Crazy. Stupid. Insane and strange."

"So is that a no?" Asked Gilbert.

Matthew bit his lips and looked away. "... No..."

"So it's a yes?"

"No..."

"Then it's a maybe?"

"Maybe."

Gilbert chuckled and kissed Matthew on the forehead. "I'll take that as a yes... And I promise you I'll never let anyone call you ugly ever again. You're too pretty."

**XoXoXo back at the house oXoXoX**

Shortly after Matthew ran away Shinigami-cat ended the party and everyone went home. Everyone was now congregating it the lounge room; Shinigami-cat was pacing around the room, Roderich and Elizaveta were sharing worried looks, Feliciano and Ludwig were looking around nervously and Francis was starting to drink some of the wine.

"Where the hell could he be?" Muttered Shinigami-cat. "This... this is just terrible... The storm is getting worse... What if he's unconscious? What if he's in trouble? What if he's dead? It's all my fault... I'm a horrible Auntie..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine..." Said Roderich. "Matthew can take care of himself."

Elizaveta nodded. "He's right. Matthew is super cool and totally kicks ass in a fight! He'll be fine."

Shinigami-cat began to cry. "Matthew's going to die! I just know it! If he ran off he must be really upset... And when he's upset he doesn't think things through..."

"I'm sure he's fine Land lady." Said Francis. "He's not dead."

"Ve, I'm sure he'll be coming home any second now." Said Feliciano

Shinigami-cat shook her head. "No... If he really has run away I'll never see him again... I'm the worst Auntie ever... I'm a horrible person... I just want Matthew to come back home..."

Suddenly a very soaked Gilbert stuck his head into the lounge room with a huge smile on his face. "What' up people? What's with all the long faces?"

Shinigami-cat looked up at him through her tear stained eyes. "So I guess you haven't found Matthew... I knew it. He's dead..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and pulled in a very wet looking Matthew. "He's not dead."

Shinigami-cat gasped and ran to Matthew and hugged him. "Oh Matthew! Don't do that again!"

Matthew hugged her back. "Sorry Auntie... I didn't mean to make you worry... But I have someone I'd like to introduce you to." He moved away from Shinigami-cat and held Gilbert's hand. "This is Gilbert... My boyfriend."

Shinigami-cat and Elizaveta squealed with delight, Francis chuckled, Roderich sighed, Feliciano beamed, Ludwig shook his head and sighed, Alfred swore, Antonio smiled, Lovino began to curse in Italian, Romulus grinned and Gilbert's grandpa shook his head. Gilbert just laughed and held Matthew close. This was going to be the start of something really weird and wonderful.

**The End**

**Shinigami-cat: **Like it? Hate it? Don't care? I don't mind. Please review... and Please check out my other fanfictions.


End file.
